Prometo estar contigo
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Makoto Kino debe creer de nuevo en el amor y en las promesas, dos pequeñas gemelas le darán un nuevo sentido a su vida y al conocer al padre de ellas, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados, la amistad, la hermandad, la venganza y el amor son participes en esta historia de mi pareja favorita.
1. Chapter 1

**Prometo estar contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Uno "La inauguración"**

"Moonlight Secret", es una pequeña florería ubicada en el Barrio de Azabu Juban, pronto será el medio día para su gran inauguración y así Makoto Kino cumpliría al fin uno de sus anhelados sueños, tener su propia florería.

Fueron muchos años de esfuerzos, ahorros y sin olvidar la ayuda de sus amigas Usagi, Amy, Rei y Minako, el local se encuentra en una zona comercial donde los escaparates lucen esplendorosos con arreglos de rosas, tulipanes, narcisos, azucenas Casablanca en fin una gran variedad de flores.

Lo único que faltaba era que llegara su socia Setsuna Meiou, tenía poco de haber recibido un mensaje de su parte, informándole que iba en camino ya que el avión donde venía procedente de Hong Kong apenas tenía poco de haber arribado al aeropuerto de Narita y dos amigas de ella Michiru y Haruka pasaron a recogerla.

Makoto conocía a las amigas de Setsuna y sabía que llegaría a tiempo porque Haruka Tenou es corredora de autos y ya debe de haber tomado calles alternas y sin olvidar las multas que debe de estar acumulando en estos momentos por su pericia al volante.

Mientras esperaba veía a sus amigas acompañadas de sus parejas, el matrimonio Chiba conformado por su amiga Usagi y Mamoru, tenían poco tiempo de haber contraído nupcias y formaban una linda pareja.

Amy Mizuno venía acompañada de su esposo Ken Matsura, ambos son médicos de profesión y en conjunto con el matrimonio Chiba, tienen una pequeña clínica donde son atendidas personas de bajos recursos.

Rei Hino, es arquitecta en una firma importante de arquitectos del área de Shinjuku, venía sola, su esposo Kojiro Hashimoto se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en Osaka para cerrar un contrato muy importante para la firma y le pedía disculpas a Makoto por no haber estado en la inauguración.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que al fin su amiga Minako Aino iba a sentar cabeza, después de sus tantas locuras al fin encontró a su príncipe azul, por su trabajo de modelo conoció en Londres a James Wong un chico de padre surcoreano y madre inglesa, fue amor a primera vista, actualmente viven en Japón porque dentro de tres meses se casaran y la recepción se hará en los jardines de la casa de su amiga Rei. Minako siempre le gusto el lugar y juraba que ahí se realizaría su boda.

En cambio ella, aún no tenía pareja su última relación fue un completo desastre y de eso han pasado dos años, su ex novio tiene una orden de restricción y esto le ha ayudado a sanar su corazón, además de que no se encuentra en condiciones de tener otra relación actualmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su socia.

\- Disculpa, por llegar tarde Mako, solo que nos detuvieron casi al llegar aquí al centro comercial – Setsuna dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a su amiga Haruka que iba llegando con Michiru.

\- Solo fue una multa por pasarme un alto, pero no me culpes de todo Setsuna tú me pediste que viniera lo más rápido posible y lo hice, fue tiempo record.

Todos los presentes rieron por aquella anécdota, todos sabían que Haruka Tenou es una excelente corredora de autos, en su adolescencia participaba en carreras clandestinas y no tenía rival en estas, fue hasta que conoció a su actual pareja Michiru Kaiou que dejo ese tipo de carreras y comenzó a participar en fórmula 1, en la escudería Ferrari.

Al ver que todos sus amigos estaban presentes Makoto ya estaba preparada con las tijeras para cortar el listo rojo de apertura.

\- Muchas gracias por asistir a la inauguración de "Moonlight Secret", desde niña siempre soñé con tener mi propia florería, mi madre me enseño que una flor puede darte la mejor satisfacción en la vida – los ojos de Mako comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Setsuna se acercó a su amiga para confortarla, sabía que este momento deseaba compartirlo con sus padres pero ellos ya habían muerto años atrás, Makoto seco sus lágrimas y a la cuenta de tres ambas cortaron el listón rojo y las puertas de cristal fueron abiertas de par en par.

Dentro del local el ambiente era de lo más ameno, la música de fondo muy relajante, un pequeño paraíso dentro de la urbe de asfalto, en medio de la tienda se dispuso un pequeño bufette de bocadillos y bebidas para los invitados y las personas que comenzaron a visitar la florería, así comenzaron a tener las primeras ventas del día.

Una hora más tarde, Makoto comenzó a escuchar ruidos dentro de la bodega del local, pensó que se habían caído unas cajas, pero nuevamente volvió a escuchar ruidos, le pidió a Setsuna que se quedara un momento en la caja mientras iba a revisar. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, vio que algo se movía detrás de unas cajas, al acercarse se encontró con dos niñas de cabello castaño cobrizo de unos cinco años.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí pequeñas? – pregunto Makoto que se puso a la altura de las niñas.

\- Shhhh, nos escondemos de la bruja – dijo una de las niñas que llevaba un peluche de Hello Kitty.

\- Es la novia de papá – secundo la otra niña que llevaba un peluche de Chococat.

\- Y aquí no las encontrara ¿verdad? – siguiendo el juego Makoto

\- Si, aquí no nos encontrara – dijeron las niñas

Pero allá afuera tengo dulces y galletas para las niñas que se portan bien – Makoto se fue levantando poco a poco – deben estar buscándolas en estos momentos

Las niñas se quedaron pensativas…

\- Si, nuestra nana Kasumi, nos debe estar buscando – contesto la niña que tenía la Hello Kitty

Ambas niñas comenzaron a llorar, pero Makoto contaba con un as bajo la manga.

\- Vengan conmigo les daré dulces y galletas mientras buscamos a Kasumi.

Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver a Makoto salir con las niñas, les conto rápido lo sucedido, las dejo en unas sillas con lo prometido mientras marcaba a la seguridad del centro comercial, informando que encontró a dos niñas extraviadas, para su sorpresa escucho el grito de una mujer del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Esa debe ser la nana – dijo Minako que escucho el grito de la mujer.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando entro una mujer de unos 50 años, que respiraba con dificultad, en ese momento Amy y Mamoru se acercaron rápidamente a ella para brindarle auxilio, ya que al ver a las niñas se desmayo de la impresión.

La mujer regreso en si después de unos minutos.

\- Les agradezco mucho el haber encontrado a estas traviesas, últimamente les ha dado por esconderse, disculpen mi nombre es Kasumi Morisato y son la nana de estas diablillas.

\- El gusto es mío mi nombre es Makoto Kino.

\- Sra. Morisato, descanse un poco más, su pulso aún no se normaliza – fue el comentario de Amy quien le había tomado nuevamente el pulso a la señora.

\- Perdón Kasumi, por nuestra culpa te desmayaste – las niñas se acercaron a la mujer para abrazarla.

\- Solo no lo vuelvan a hacerlo niñas, ya es momento de irnos que ya no debe tardar su papá en llegar a casa de su viaje.

Al oír esto las niñas brincaron de alegría, el miedo a la bruja había desaparecido, ahora el brillo de sus ojos era diferente y eso era suficiente para Makoto. Mamoru se ofreció llevarlas a su casa, pero la Sra. Morisato declinó el ofrecimiento, debido a que ya debían estar esperándola afuera del centro comercial.

Las niñas se despidieron de todos los presentes y salieron del local tomadas de la mano junto con su nana, lo que no imaginaba Makoto que esa no era la última vez que vería aquellas niñas y que estas iban a cambiar su vida radicalmente.

Continuara….

Nota de la autora: Este fic anteriormente se llamaba "RELOJES" y lo estoy reeditando, cambie parte de la idea original porque siento que es muy cliché en algunas partes y cosas que he llegado a poner en mis otras historias, por eso hice algo distinto, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prometo estar contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Dos "Lo más preciado"**

Un automóvil negro se estaciono frente a una residencia en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Azabu Juban, esta se encontraba rodeada de un amplio jardín, una fuente en forma de ángel y el camino principal compuesto de una gravilla muy fina, del auto bajaron dos niñas como torpedos con dirección a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió en el momento que ellas comenzaron a gritar y una joven vestida con un uniforme negro salió a su paso.

\- Hola Keiko – sonrieron las niñas a la joven

\- Hola pequeñas, como estuvo su día de compras.

\- ¡Muy bien, muchas gracias!, hoy llega papá de viaje.

Las niñas no esperaron respuesta sus gritos eran la alegría de aquella casa.

\- Keiko no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame con estos paquetes.

\- Enseguida Sra. Morisato – la joven corrió hacía la mujer que apenas y podía con todos los paquetes que traía en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué tardo tanto en llegar?, lo bueno que el Señor aún no ha llegado, sabe que le gusta que lo reciban las niñas.

\- Un pequeño contratiempo, volvieron a esconderse ahora en una florería que inauguraron el día de hoy en el centro comercial.

\- Ahora superaron su escondite, la última vez se escondieron en el desván de la casa cuando llego esa mujer altanera.

\- Keiko esa no es la forma de referirse a la prometida del señor.

\- Disculpe, pero eso no le quita que sea una bruja – la joven bajo la cabeza murmurando la última frase.

Te escuche eso último, ve a dejar los paquetes al cuarto de las niñas y ayúdame a bañarlas para que estén lista en cuanto llegue el señor.

El primer día para "Moonlight Secret", fue un éxito total más de lo que esperaban Makoto y Setsuna, para las próximas semanas ya tenían eventos para la entrega de arreglos florales, entre estos habían bodas, inauguraciones y juntas de negocios.

Ya eran las 7:30 p.m., Makoto cerro la florería por ese día, camino con dirección a la oficina que compartía con Setsuna, vio que hablaba amenamente por teléfono, tomando asiento frente a ella mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello, después del incidente de las niñas, hubo un poco más de gente, la mayoría del género masculino no es porque quisieran regalar flores, pero se corrió la voz de que la violinista Michiru Kaiou y la corredora de autos Haruka Tenou estaban en el local.

Mamoru y Ken fueron los primeros en irse, debían regresar a la clínica, dejaron que sus esposas tuvieran un poco de respiro de todas las responsabilidades de la clínica, James el novio de Minako, los acompaño para no hacer sombra en aquel lugar lleno de mujeres guapas.

Setsuna suspiro y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

\- Recibiste noticias agradables, amiga

\- Exacto, era mi sobrina Hotaru, la próxima semana llegará de Italia, para pasar una temporada conmigo, tengo mucho tiempo sin verla.

\- ¡Excelente!, un cambio de ambiente le caerá bien a tu sobrina.

\- Fue lo único bueno que me quedo de la familia de mi ex esposo – en ese momento comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en su matrimonio.

Setsuna Meiou tenía un año de divorciada, en ese tiempo vivía en Italia con su esposo Luigi Salvatore un empresario de bienes raíces, ella trabajaba como diseñadora de modas para una firma importante de aquel país, no le hacía falta trabajar su esposo le daba todo que ella quisiera, pero ella deseaba sentirse útil y siguió con lo que le apasionaba, estuvo casada 10 años, pero los últimos dos años todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando descubrió que su esposo llevaba una doble vida, tenía una amante que lo dejo casi en la ruina total y este para solventar los gastos de ella, desfalco por millones de euros el negocio familiar y ni se diga de los socios querían su cabeza, actualmente está cumpliendo una condena de cinco años, ella le pidió el divorcio, sus engaños y su doble vida fueron matando el inmenso amor que le tenía, después de su divorcio regreso a su país a comenzar de cero pero con la frente en alto.

Hotaru Tomoe es su sobrina política, "una rosa entre tanto buitre", así los definía Setsuna cuando los fue conociendo poco a poco, muchas veces se preguntó: ¿Qué fue lo que vio en Luigi para haberse casado con él?, pero comprendió que en esta vida se deben conocer a ciertas personas que nos dan lecciones de vida.

Marisa Salvatore era la madre de Hotaru, una joven comprometida en su trabajo como bióloga marina y muy amiga de Setsuna en aquel tiempo, conoció por azahares del destino a Souichi Tomoe también de profesión biólogo marino, fue amor a primera vista y después de seis meses se casaron en una boda discreta, debido a que la familia de Marisa no aceptaban que un pobre diablo se casara con ella, la boda se realizó en altamar y los caso un buen amigo suyo capitán de un crucero, los únicos testigos fueron el capitán, los marinos, Setsuna y por aquel entonces su novio Luigi y primo de Marisa.

Al año nació la pequeña Hotaru, una hermosa niña de cabello negro azabache como su madre, pero esa felicidad fue empañada cuando descubrieron que Marisa tenía un tumor en el cerebro que era inoperable, necesitaba reposo total, así fue como la madre de Hotaru tuvo que dejar el mar que era su gran pasión.

Tres años después de aquella fatal noticia, Marisa Salvatore murió en compañía de su esposo e hija. El Dr. Souichi Tomoe no se daba a la idea de haber perdido a su esposa, por lo cual le pidió a Setsuna y Luigi que se hicieran cargo de la niña mientras retomaba su carrera, ellos aceptaron tenían poco de haberse casado y la niña siempre la vieron como una hija.

Cuando se suscitó el divorcio de sus tíos Hotaru fue la más afectada, para la niña Setsuna era como su madre y no se daba a la idea de estar sin ella.

Ahora era una jovencita de 14 años, que le gusta tocar el piano y pasar las horas a la orilla del mar, escucharlo era como recordar la voz de su mamá cuando le cantaba su canción de cuna. La relación padre e hija aun es algo distante, pero Setsuna esperaba que esta situación cambiara pronto para el bienestar de Hotaru y el Dr. Tomoe.

Regresando a la actualidad….

\- Por cierto Makoto, hablaron de la naviera que se está haciendo cargo del embarque de las Rosas Sharon (Mugunghwa), para la boda de Minako y James, falto que firmaras otros documentos y requieren que pases mañana a las 11:30 a las oficinas centrales – Setsuna le entrego la tarjeta con el nombre y dirección donde debía presentarse.

\- Gracias – guardando la tarjeta en su bolso – el día de mañana abres el local y yo llegaré más tarde.

\- No hay problema Mako, además viene Michiru a ayudarnos, le gusto estar aquí, dentro de dos semanas saldrá de gira por Japón para su nueva temporada de conciertos, la gira internacional la hará después de la boda de Minako.

\- Eso significa que tendremos clientes mañana – rio Makoto

\- No lo dudes – riendo también por el comentario

Ya eran las 8:00 p.m. cuando salieron del local rumbo a una cafetería para cenar algo ligero y descansar, sin saber las sorpresas que se avecinaban al día siguiente.

Una hora antes en otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre de unos 40 años cenaba con sus hijas gemelas, la cena se desarrollaba con la mayor tranquilidad, las risas de las niñas invadían aquel ambiente familiar.

Las niñas lucían unos vestidos color rosa pálido y su cabello cobrizo lo tenían amarrado con listones blancos.

\- ¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia mis amores? – fue la pregunta del padre mientras veía como disfrutaban las niñas de su vaso de leche.

\- Hoy conocimos a una hada de los bosques, en un jardín lleno de flores – respondieron mientras tomaban otro poco de leche.

\- Y donde esta esa hada – volviendo a preguntar.

En aquel momento la nana de las niñas intervino para evitar que se enterara que había pasado ese día.

\- Las lleve al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos que están luciendo hoy.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ella es muy bonita papá, deberías conocerla

\- Así lo crees Kumiko, mi pequeña princesa.

\- No es mentira papá, es más bonita que la otra señora que viene a la casa.

\- Yuriko, ya platicamos que Petzite es mi prometida.

\- Pero ella es mala – contesto la niña con un puchero en son de protesta.

\- Niñas terminen su leche, que mañana tiene clases, su papá tiene que trabajar en su despacho.

Las niñas hicieron lo que les pidieron, terminaron su postre, después bajaron de sus sillas para darle un beso de buenas noches a su papá, dejándolo solo con su nana que recogía los platos de la cena.

\- Espera un momento Kasumi, por su actitud me está ocultando otra cosa más o son imaginaciones mías – no la vio a los ojos para encararla solo el suspiro la delato.

\- No está equivocado, hoy que lleve a las niñas al centro comercial, volvieron a esconderse, en esta ocasión en una florería que inauguraron el día de hoy. Si decide despedirme por mi negligencia está en su derecho.

\- No digas tonterías Kasumi, usted es parte de la familia y mis princesas la adoran, sería como quitarle lo último que tienen de su mamá.

\- Agradezco su confianza, pero disculpe que me entrometa pero las niñas están haciendo eso desde que trajo a la casa a la Srita. Petzite Ayakashi.

\- Si me he dado cuenta, pero ella es una buena mujer, solo hay que darles tiempo para que se familiaricen con ella eso es todo.

\- Entiendo, si me disculpe iré a ver a las niñas, mañana es día de clases.

El papá de Kumiko y Yuriko se dirigió a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de él con llave, la habitación se conformaba por un par de sillones de dos plazas color chocolate, un escritorio de caoba, una silla con reposa-brazos color chocolate así como dos sillas frente al escritorio con las misma tonalidad, dos grandes ventanales que daban con dirección al jardín , varios libreros con carpetas, en una esquina estaban dos mesitas pequeñas en color rosa, las niñas les gustaba estar con su papá cuando él se encontraba en casa y no tenía viaje de negocios tenían su espacio en aquel sobrio lugar.

Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar, era el cuadro que estaba colocado arriba de la chimenea, era una mujer joven de unos veintitrés años, con una sonrisa radiante y el cabello cobrizo lo llevaba recogido con un listón rojo, al ver el cuadro él sonrió.

\- Naru, porque tuviste que irte, las niñas te necesitan igual que yo, Kumiko es muy parecida a ti, dulce, tierna y de buen corazón, en cambio Yuriko es mi viva imagen, testaruda, respondona y sobreprotectora con su hermana.

El destino ruin y nefasto, nos separó cuando las niñas tenían apenas un año, siempre preguntan por ti, les digo que ahora eres un ángel que las cuidara desde el cielo.

Ilumina mi camino, querida Naru, ayúdame a ser un buen padre para nuestras hijas, que es lo más preciado que tengo y tú vives en ellas.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de aquel hombre que anhelaba un poco de consuelo y pedía ayuda a su ángel, su amada esposa Naru.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Tres "Verdaderas intenciones"**

Makoto llego con quince minutos de antelación a su cita, el edificio corporativo de la Naviera Millenium, ubicado en la zona de Shibuya, el ver el edificio intimidaba a cualquiera, al girar la puerta descubrió que no estaba equivocada, el piso del lobby era de mármol negro y los sillones eran de color blanco, las mesas de centro adornadas con rosas blancas, le daban un aire distinguido. Makoto camino hacia la recepción.

\- Buenos días señorita, tengo cita con el Sr. Diamante Blackmoon, mi nombre es Makoto Kino.

\- Su cita es a las 11:30, disculpe pero el Sr. Blackmoon tuvo que salir de emergencia pero lo atenderá uno de sus socios, si me permite una identificación por favor.

\- Claro, aquí tiene – Makoto le entrego su licencia de manejo.

\- Si es tan amable de subir al piso veinte, saliendo del elevador a mano derecha encontrara una puerta de cristal, ahí la atenderá la persona que viene en esta tarjeta.

\- Muchas gracias que tenga un excelente día.

Makoto leyó el nombre de la persona con quien debía de dirigirse, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, de este salió una mujer alta, de cabello corto color negro pero el sol le daba unas tonalidades verdes, llevaba un perro Akita color blanco, el animal iba algo inquieto provocando que ambas tropezaran en la entrada.

\- ¡Fíjate estúpida! – aquella mujer la barrio con la mirada.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa, que no sepa controlar a su mascota.

\- Además tienes la desfachatez de gritarme.

\- En primer lugar yo no le estoy gritando, segunda usted es la agresiva y tercera no tengo tiempo de discutir con usted, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer el día hoy.

Makoto aprovecho el lapso de silencio para entrar al elevador y apretar el botón con el número veinte, cerrándose las puertas de inmediato. Aquella mujer altanera se dirigió con la recepcionista.

\- Dime ¿quién es la tipa que acaba de llegar?, quiero el nombre – la mujer estaba malhumorada y tronaba los dedos.

\- Disculpe Srita. Ayakashi, pero esa información no puedo proporcionársela a usted, únicamente a mi jefe inmediato o al jefe de seguridad – respondió la chica con aplomo mientras acomodaba unas tarjetas de visita que tenía encima de su escritorio.

\- Niñita tonta, sabes que te pueden despedir, en un dos por tres, si les digo que fuiste grosera conmigo.

\- Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, en ningún momento le he faltado el respeto, en cambio usted ha sido la grosera.

\- Eres una impertinente.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – un hombre se acercó a las dos mujeres por su aspecto era el jefe de seguridad.

\- No sucede nada oficial, solo que esta chiquilla me faltó al respeto y la estaba poniendo en su lugar.

\- No lo creo Srita. Ayakashi, las cámaras me muestran otra situación.

\- Son unos imbéciles, pero se acordaran de mi – la aludida salió hecha una furia del corporativo, arrastrando a su mascota.

\- Gracias Señor Nakamura, pero esa mujer se merecía eso y mucho más, hace un momento la señorita que subió al piso 20, la puso en su lugar, nunca había visto una persona que la encara como ella lo hizo.

\- Se lo tenía bien merecido, además recuerde "Perro que ladra no muerde" y esa mujer aunque sea la prometida del socio del Sr. Blackmoon no tiene el derecho de pisotear a las demás personas, aunque con él se muestre que es un ángel por dentro es el diablo en persona.

Ya en el piso veinte Makoto esperaba al socio de Diamante Blackmoon, en una pequeña oficina donde tuvo que esperar un momento, mientras ella revisaba los documentos que llevaba del embarque, estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no escucho que abrían la puerta.

\- Buenos días Srita. Kino, mi nombre es Masato Sanjouin, disculpe por hacerla venir a nuestras oficinas.

\- No se preocupe – Makoto levanto su rostro para ver a su interlocutor.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, pero se quedaron sin habla, el quedo fascinado por los ojos verdes de ella, su mirada era hermosa y sus facciones finas y elegantes, por parte de Makoto ver aquel rostro varonil y con un sobrio traje negro, se imaginó estar entre sus brazos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la asistente que llevaba los documentos para firma.

\- Sr. Sanjouin, aquí tiene los documentos para su firma.

\- Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

Masato Sanjoin revisaba los documentos nuevamente, pero en realidad no los leía, porque sabía que pronto se iría la ojiverde y quería verla un instante más antes de entregarle los documentos.

\- Srita. Kino, falto que firmara este documento que es sobre la exportación de las Rosas de Sharon que solicito de Corea del Sur, que por cierto es un embarque algo grande.

\- Lo que sucede que una de mis amigas se casara en poco tiempo y quiere que en su boda estén estas flores, ya sabe ocurrencias de una chica enamorada, pero las rosas no se perderán por completo, estas serán donadas a diferentes jardines botánicos de la ciudad.

\- Eso me parece excelente, disculpe me puedo quedar con algunas de esas flores – Masato se sorprendió por ese pedido tan inusual.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema – Makoto dudo en afirmarle pero ya lo había hecho.

Firmaron los documentos con sus correspondientes copias, Makoto se quedó con un juego para su resguardo y los otros documentos el Sr. Sanjoin.

\- Muchas gracias y nuevamente me disculpo por la negligencia que hubo de nuestra parte Srita. Kino, la acompaño a la puerta.

\- Makoto se levantó de la silla que en ese momento ocupaba para dirigirse a la salida, cuando el tacón de su zapato se rompió, doblándose su tobillo derecho, hubiera caído pero los brazos fuertes del Sr. Sanjouin la procuraron, ella se sintió muy a gusto que aquellos brazos, el hombre era más alto que ella lo cual le agradaba bastante.

\- Se encuentra bien Srita. Kino – él aun la tenía en sus brazos y para ser sincero el igual se sentía bien con ella en esa posición.

\- Si, solo me torcí mi tobillo, pero que vergüenza – Makoto se sonrojo después de ver que seguía en brazos del Sr. Sanjouin

\- Puede usted caminar – pregunto él soltándola de su abrazo.

\- Creo que sí, Makoto trato de dar un paso pero nuevamente su tobillo le volvió a doler.

\- No se preocupe contamos con un médico en el corporativo, deme un momento para que la pueda asistir.

\- Gracias, es muy amable.

\- El médico llego de inmediato, reviso el tobillo de Makoto, en efecto tenía un pequeño esguince, nada grave solo con unos días de reposo bastarían para sanar.

\- Ahora como me iré, mi socia me espera en la florería y yo aquí con esto.

\- Si me permite Srita. Kino puedo llevarla donde usted me indique.

\- Pero usted tiene trabajo, voy a marcar a una de mis amigas para que vengan a recogerme.

\- No es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

\- Ahora mi otro problema es mi coche, que deje en el estacionamiento

\- Eso no es ningún problema uno de los choferes lo puede dejar en su casa.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo Makoto acepto que el Sr. Masato Sanjouin la llevara a su departamento, su coche lo llevarían más tarde y hablo con Setsuna para avisarle de su, accidente.

Setsuna le comento que todo estaba en orden, como habían platicado la noche anterior, Michiru ya estaba ayudándola, así como Minako que fue también de ayudante, que descansara y ya en la noche se verían para platicar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, para ser más exactos en el Shiba Park Hotel, una pareja se entregaba a sus pasiones lascivas, su relación sadomasoquista, los dominaba por completo y la lujuria era su nirvana.

El hombre se encontraba boca abajo amarrado de pies y manos, su amante vestía un leotardo negro y en la mano derecha llevaba un látigo, le propinaba cada latigazo que la piel de su espalda estaba completamente roja.

\- ¿Cómo me llamo? –pregunto ella de manera posesiva

\- Eres Petzite, mi salvaje Petzite – respondió el hombre de manera agresiva

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – continuando con el juego.

\- Tu leal súbdito

\- Bien esclavo, ahora te desatare y te hincaras antes mi magnificencia.

Petzite desato los amarres de pies y manos de su amante, el aprovecho un descuido de ella, para tomarla por la cintura y aventarla en la cama, en el forcejeo el rompió el leotardo que llevaba puesto dejándola completamente desnuda, admirando su cuerpo perfecto, la poseyó de una manera salvaje, sus respiraciones y gemidos inundaban la habitación, para después dejarse caer encima de ella y llenarla de su semen.

Después de aquella sesión de sexo salvaje, los amantes fumaban un cigarrillo y tomaba un vaso de whisky cada uno.

\- Wow Petzie, hoy estuviste sensacional, parece que alguien te hizo enojar.

\- No digas tonterías Zafiro

\- Claro que no son tonterías, siempre eres así cuando alguien te hace enojar o no consigues lo que quieres

\- Que bien me conoces cariño, pues si acertaste, me hizo enojar la estúpida de la recepción y otra tipa que se cruzó en mi camino cuando venía para acá

\- Les agradezco, porque ahora estuviste ardiente e insaciable – Zafiro dejo su cigarrillo y el vaso de whisky en la mesita de noche para colocarse nuevamente encima de Petzite.

\- Pero si tú, estas igual tigre – Petzite cambio de posición poniéndose encima de él – ahora es mi turno.

Petzite comenzó a moverse lentamente encima de él, despertando a su amigo de juegos, al tenerlo dentro de ella, los movimientos se hicieron profundos y posesivos, Zafiro comenzó a morder los pezones de su amante, ella al sentir que su orgasmo estaba por venir, se abrazó al cuello de él con fuerza, se apretó más a él y el orgasmo llego de manera triunfal dejando a una Petz satisfecha y somnolienta.

Durmieron alrededor de una hora y la primera en despertarse fue Petz, vio como Zafiro dormía abrazándola de manera posesiva.

Petzite Ayakashi, es una joven sin escrúpulos que solo busca el beneficio propio, conoció a Zafiro Blackmoon en una casa de citas donde ella trabajaba, su relación es enfermiza pero así se compaginan, llevan de amantes cinco años, él no le hablo de matrimonio, ni nada por el estilo, solo se ven por sexo y cada quien sigue con su vida.

Zafiro le propuso a Petzite un negocio, la Naviera Millenium pertenece desde muchas generaciones a la familia Blackmoon, pero por sus problemas en el juego, su hermano Diamante tuvo que ceder algunas acciones para redituar el capital de la compañía, por lo cual se asoció con Masato Sanjouin, un millonario viudo y con dos hijas gemelas, su trabajo era enamorar a Sanjouin y hacerle firmar unos documentos donde él este desfalcando a la compañía y así recuperar el cien por ciento de la naviera.

Petzite tenía que parecer una joven con principios, amable, cariñosa, supuestamente se está haciendo cargo de una asociación de civil dedicada a la protección de animales de la calle, pero solo es una fachada para lo que realmente están buscando. Solo que la situación ya se salió de control, Sanjouin le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, provocando que los amantes se distanciaran por unos meses.

Lo único que estorba en sus planes, era la presencia de las hijas de Sanjouin, unas niñas mimadas que lo tienen todo que no han sufrido de carencias como ella las tuvo en su niñez, las tiene que tolerar en presencia de su padre, pero cuando se queda sola con ellas, las amenaza que se irán a un internado fuera del país en cuanto se case con él y ella pueda disfrutar del dinero de Sanjouin y tener a su amante de planta Zafiro Blackmoon, pues en el fondo de su negro corazón ella lo ama, pero en el tiempo que tienen nunca ha habido palabras de amor entre ellos.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Cuatro "El Hada de los Bosques"**

Los niños a los cinco años ¿Qué problemas pueden tener?, lógico que ninguno, así era la vida de Kumiko y Yuriko, hijas de Masato Sanjouin un prominente hombre de negocios, así como un filántropo por naturaleza ayudando a casas hogar, hospitales y centro educativos de bajos recursos.

Sus princesas como el las llama estudian en "The Montessori School of Tokio", prestigioso colegio ubicado en el Barrio de Minato, después de clases las niñas toman clases de ballet clásico.

Ya eran pasadas de las 3:00 p.m., cuando las niñas salieron del colegio, pero ellas ya tenían otros planes para ese día, mientras bajaban las escaleras la Sra. Kasumi Morisato las esperaba.

\- Hola mis niñas, ¿Cómo estuvo su día hoy? – pregunto su nana mientras les quitaba sus mochilas.

\- Muy bien – dijeron las niñas

\- Kasumi nos puedes llevar al centro comercial de nuevo – la pequeña Yuriko le pidió a su nana mientras se subía al auto.

\- ¿Por qué quieren ir de nuevo? – indago la Sra. Morisato

\- Kumiko olvido su Hello Kitty en la florería.

\- Si Kasumi, nos puedes llevar quiero a mi Hello Kitty – Kumiko hizo un puchero para convencerla.

\- Está bien, iremos después de su clase de ballet entendido.

\- Gracias, te queremos mucho Kasumi

Makoto descansaba en su sillón favorito viendo una película romántica de la época medieval. En ese aspecto nunca ha cambiado, siempre la romántica del grupo, solo que en ese momento dejo de ver la película para recordar lo sucedido horas antes.

Makoto y Setsuna compartían un departamento en un suburbio tranquilo cerca de la Torre de Tokio, el cual consistía de tres recamaras con su respectivo baño, sala, comedor, cocina con desayunador, una terraza con vista hacia la Torre ese espacio era el mejor de todos, lleno de flores y arboles bonsái y dos lugares de estacionamiento.

Después del accidente en el corporativo de la naviera, el Sr. Sanjouin la llevo a su departamento.

\- Es una pena haberlo hecho venir hasta acá, debe tener mucho trabajo – Makoto venía apoyándose en el brazo del Sr. Sanjouin, llegaron a la puerta del departamento y ella trato de abrir la puerta sin éxito.

\- Si me lo permite lo hago por usted

\- Gracias se lo agradezco – entregándole las llaves.

Al entrar al departamento este irradiaba tranquilidad y los ventanales daban una vista magnifica de la ciudad. Makoto camino despacio hacia uno de los sillones para descansar un poco.

\- Srita. Kino, debo decirle que tiene un departamento muy bonito y con una vista excelente.

\- Muchas gracias, tengo poco de haberme mudado aquí con mi socia y amiga Setsuna Meiou.

\- Es un suburbio muy tranquilo, que en otras zonas de la ciudad.

\- Tuvimos suerte al comprarlo era el último que estaba a la venta.

\- Muy buena elección

\- Sr. Sanjouin, agradezco nuevamente el haberme traído pero ya he abusado mucho de su tiempo.

\- No hay problema – mirando su reloj – pero tiene usted razón ya es algo tarde y debo regresar a mi oficina.

Al parecer ambos no querían despedirse.

\- Sr. Sanjouin, lo molesto con mis llaves – Makoto extendió su mano

\- Así, aquí tiene Sra. Kino, me despido entonces y que tenga una excelente tarde

\- Igualmente y muchas gracias por todo.

Makoto tuvo que despabilar su mente, en una escena de la película la pareja protagonista se daba un beso largo y apasionado, imagino besándose con el Sr. Sanjouin, le pareció un hombre atento, culto y atractivo, muy atractivo emanaba una paz interior agradable. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que entraban en el departamento.

\- ¡Hola Makoto!, me contó Setsuna del accidente – era su amiga Rei quien había entrado a su departamento.

\- ¡Hola Rei!, digamos que ya estoy un poco mejor, aunque siento todavía mi tobillo algo inflamado.

\- Disculpa por entrar sin tocar antes el timbre, pase a la florería para hablar contigo y me comento Setsuna de lo que te había pasado y me presto sus llaves.

\- Sabes que no hay problema – Makoto miraba a su amiga algo triste – Rei te puedo hacer una pregunta, desde ayer te veo muy distante.

\- No te puedo engañar, tengo pensado separarme de Kojiro, tengo pruebas para hacerlo, me engaña con otra mujer.

\- ¿Estas segura Rei? - Makoto no daba crédito de las palabras de su amiga.

\- Claro que lo estoy, aquí están las pruebas, el día de ayer me las entregaron en la tarde, lo he estado investigando últimamente ha viajado mucho a Osaka, por asunto que tenemos de la firma en aquella ciudad.

\- Ven siéntate - Makoto le pidió que se sentara aun lado de ella.

\- Hace como seis meses en uno de sus viajes, me encontraba preparándole la maleta y descubrí una factura por la compra de un collar de brillantes, eso no fue todo después fue una pulsera y por último un reloj.

\- Contrate a un detective privado y ayer me entrego su informe con fotografías de su infidelidad.

\- Lo lamento mucho Rei, dime en que puedo ayudar.

\- Necesito que guardes una copia de estos documentos – Rei le entrego a Makoto un sobre amarillo – esta es una copia de las pruebas, en estos momentos estoy muy ofuscada y no quiero cometer una tontería, debo pensar con la cabeza fría lo que haré a partir de hoy.

\- Te puedes quedar algunos días con nosotras – ofreció Makoto.

\- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero estaré en cada de mi papá, está de viaje y puedo disponer de la casa en cualquier momento.

Rei ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, la carga emocional era mucha y tenía días conteniéndose de no llorar.

\- Desahógate Rei, es lo que necesitas en estos momentos, no te guardes nada sino quien seguirá regañando a Usagi.

\- Ja, ja, ja – Rei se secó un poco de sus lágrimas.

Makoto recordó que dos años atrás su amiga Rei Hino se había casado con el Arq. Kojiro Hashimoto, ellos se conocieron en la facultad de arquitectura de Todai (Universidad de Tokio), fue amor a primera vista desde el inicio de su carrera, Rei fue la sorpresa de todo el grupo siendo que era la más sería de todas, terminaron la carrera pero Kojiro tuvo que hacer una maestría en Estados Unidos que duro tres años, mientras tanto Rei se dedicó a trabajar en una firma de arquitectos de uno de sus profesores de la carrera.

En ese tiempo no llevaba una buena relación con su padre y se independizo, tenía un fideicomiso que le dejo su madre al morir cuando ella era niña y este le ayudo a terminar su carrera de arquitecta, porque no deseaba la ayuda de su padre, terco uno y terca la otra era una agradable combinación.

Solo que el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa, el Sr. Takashi Hino, dedicado a la política del lado del Partido Liberal Democrático ( _Jiyū-Minshutō_ ), en pleno debate y en uso de la palabra en el estrado sufrió un ataque cardíaco, lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, su amiga Amy Mizuno fue la encargada de atenderlo, se encontraba ya como doctora residente.

Rei se hizo la desentendida diciendo que no le importaba, pero su buen corazón fue mayor que estuvo con su padre en el hospital y en su convalecencia, así padre e hija fueron limando asperezas de todos los años perdidos y ser al fin la familia que ambos anhelaban pero por su orgullo se negaban a aceptar

Trascurrieron los tres años y Kojiro regreso a Japón, pidió la mano de Rei en matrimonio, ellos querían una boda sencilla, solo con las personas más allegadas, pero el Sr. Hino no escatimo en gastos e hizo una boda digna de una princesa para su única hija, amigos y la crema y nata de la política asistieron al enlace matrimonial de Rei Hino y Kojiro Hashimoto.

\- ¿Quién más sabe de tu situación? – pregunto Makoto.

\- Solo Amy y tú, son las únicas – respondió Rei.

\- No voy a estar tranquila, si te quedas sola en la casa de tu papá, quédate aunque sea un par de días con nosotras.

\- Gracias Mako, tienes razón me quedaré unos días con ustedes.

Ambas amigas terminaron de ver la película que había puesto Makoto, Rei se ofreció a hacer la comida, cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre del departamento.

\- Como predijo Makoto, Michiru causó furor en la florería, además que los arreglos florales que ella hacía, más tardaba en hacerlos que estos eran vendidos, Minako tenía poco de haberse retirado para visitar a su amiga convaleciente.

\- Michiru, deberías dedicarte a las manualidades – fue el comentario de Setsuna quien veía salir a una chica con un arreglo de rosas hecho por ella.

\- No sería mala idea, solo que amo mi violín, pero lo pensaré – contesto Michiru con una agradable sonrisa.

Mientras platicaban de los conciertos de Michiru y su gira por Japón, al local llegaron la Sra. Morisato y las niñas.

\- Buenas tardes, señoritas

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Morisato, es un placer volver a verla – Setsuna se acercó a la recién llegada.

\- El gusto es mío, ayer después de todo el alboroto una de las niñas olvido su peluche

\- Sabía que regresarían, mi amiga Makoto lo encontró ayer, voy por el entonces denme un momento – Setsuna se dirigió a su oficina.

\- Disculpe y El Hada de los Bosques – pregunto una de las niñas.

\- Te refieres a la chica alta de cabello castaño.

\- Si ella – dijeron las niñas.

\- No pudo venir el día de hoy sufrió un pequeño accidente, pero está bien.

\- ¡Qué pena!, que se mejore pronto – las niñas bajaron su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

\- Pero puedo darle un recado de su parte – Michiru al decirle esto a las niñas levantaron sus caritas de alegría.

\- De verdad señorita

\- Claro que si – las niñas se quedaron pensando un momento – le puede decir que muchas gracias por las galletas de ayer.

\- Le daré su recado pero será completo si le digo quien se lo manda.

\- Mi nombre es Kumiko

\- El mío es Yuriko

\- Mucho gusto princesas, yo me llamo Michiru.

\- Gracias Srita. Michiru, entonces le da nuestro recado a …

\- Ella se llama Makoto

\- Si a la Srita. Makoto por favor

Setsuna salió de la oficina con la Hello Kitty, Kumiko al verla corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, ambas niñas y la Sra. Morisato se despidieron de ellas.

\- ¡Qué niñas tan lindas!, no te parece Michiru – Setsuna las siguió con la mirada hasta perderles de vista.

\- Si, son encantadoras, además son muy despiertas para su edad.

Veinte minutos después de la vista de las niñas, llego Haruka con unas bolsas que contenían ensalada, arroz al vapor y tempura de camarón, además de té frió y sodas de melocotón.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo cerraron a las 7:30 p.m. para después irse al departamento que compartían Setsuna y Makoto, cuando llegaron escucharon mucho ruido en el interior, como Setsuna le presto sus llaves a Rei, toco el timbre.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludo Usagi traía un mandil lleno de harina.

Las recién llegadas al ver a Usagi en esas condiciones, imaginaron lo peor, sabían que todavía era un desastre en la cocina, eso significaba una limpieza total en el lugar al termino de sus experimentos.

\- Por lo visto debes estar entretenida en la cocina, bombón - una pequeña vena se crispo en el rostro de Haruka

\- Un poco Haruka, estoy aprendiendo a hacer galletas, solo que Minako tiro la harina, no se preocupen ya todo está recogido.

La pobre de Setsuna tenía un poco de pánico al dirigirse a la cocina y ver algo desagradable, pero grande fue su sorpresa que la cocina estaba inmaculada.

\- Ya he mejorado bastante – una sonriente Usagi se acercó a ella, mientras sacaba unas galletas de chispas de chocolate del horno.

El esguince de Makoto fue de dominio público, después de la partida del Sr. Sanjouin, la primera en llegar fue Rei, para contarle lo que sucedía en su matrimonio, posteriormente llego Minako con una cara de picardía, cuando iba subiendo los escalones se topó con el conserje del edificio quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras para entregar las llaves del coche de la Srita. Kino, Minako le ahorro la subida al señor.

Minako estaba de detective investigando como tuvo su accidente Mako, cuando nuevamente sonó el timbre en esta ocasión eran Amy y Usagi que traían víveres para la comida de ese día.

Makoto estaba muy apenada con sus amigas, tuvieron que dejar sus actividades para estar con ella.

Usagi y Minako se ofrecieron a hacer la comida, sabían las demás que hacían su mayor esfuerzo pero aún eran malísimas cocineras, pero su sorpresa fue que las clases de cocina de Makoto dieron sus primeros frutos e hicieron una comida decente y comestible, eso era bueno porque así Mamoru y James no morirían de una intoxicación de sus respectivas mujeres.

El comentario de la intoxicación fue por parte de Rei, quien siempre le gustaba hacer enojar a Usagi.

\- ¡Qué mala eres Rei!, por eso ahora no te tocan galletas – Usagi paso de largo dejando a Rei con ganas de tomar una galleta.

\- Al cabo ni quería – Rei cruzo los brazos y se volteó para no ver a su amiga

\- Ni cuando lleguemos a los cincuenta años ustedes cambiaran – Amy sonrió por la plática de sus amigas.

\- No lo dudes Amy, recuerda cuando comenzamos la primaria, no se soportaban y al final terminaron siendo las mejores amigas – comento Makoto mientras comía las galletas de chocolate de Usagi.

\- Makoto tenemos una conversación pendiente, me has estado evitando – Minako tuvo la atención de todas.

\- Ignoro a que te refieres – contesto Makoto fingiendo sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, en este momento hago que recuerdes- Minako se acercó a su amiga y la miro a los ojos.

\- Dime, ¿quién te trajo?, porque cuando yo llegue el conserje traía las llaves de tu coche que tenían poco de haberlo traído.

\- Ok, tu ganas, lo que sucede que tuve que ir a la naviera que tengo contratada para importar las rosas de "TU" boda y me torcí el tobillo, cuando salía de mi cita.

\- Pero no me has dicho ¿Quién te trajo?

\- Minako déjala en paz – Rei tuvo que intervenir porque la pobre de Makoto esta roja como un tomate.

\- Está bien tu ganas, de todos modos eres tan persistente, que no me dejaras en paz

\- Makoto les contó del accidente en la naviera y que uno de los dueños el Sr. Masato Sanjouin la había traído a casa.

\- Lo conocemos, es un hombre de negocios dedicado a la importación y exportación, además enviudo hace cuatro años– dijo Michiru que estaba acomodada en el brazo de Haruka.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – Minako era la más interesada, algo en su cabecita se estaba maquinando en esos momentos y su destinataria era Makoto.

\- Haruka y yo, lo conocimos en un evento de beneficencia hace seis meses

\- Es una persona con una plática muy agradable, sino fuera porque Michiru es mi pareja, tendría un desliz con él, auch… eso me dolió. – la aludida golpeo en el hombro a Haruka por su comentario.

\- Minako, ya vi tus negras intenciones – Amy saco de sus pensamientos a su amiga que ya estaba hasta pensando en la boda para Makoto.

\- Solo que tiene un pequeño problema – continuo Haruka sobándose todavía el brazo golpeado - tiene una novia odiosa, altanera, arrogante y todos los apelativos que puedan darle.

\- Pero eso no es problema

\- Minako – gritaron todas hasta la pobre de Makoto que ya tenía un semblante mejor.

\- Te conocen muy bien amiga – Usagi se comía la última galleta que estaba en la charola.

\- Pero si tú, no te quedas atrás – señalándola con el dedo

\- Por cierto Makoto, hoy fueron a buscarte las niñas que encontraste en la bodega el día de ayer – Michiru cambio de tema para ya no incomodar más a su pobre amiga.

\- Es una pena que no las vi, son unas niñas adorables.

\- Les entregue el peluche que estaba en la oficina – Setsuna regresaba de la cocina con una jarra con café, dejándola en la mesita de centro de la sala.

\- Preguntaron por "El Hada de los Bosques" – continuo Michiru – las niñas se llaman Kumiko y Yuriko, me pidieron que te diera las gracias por las galletas de ayer.

Las chicas se retiraron cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, dejando ya en el departamento a Makoto, Setsuna y Rei.

\- Rei, estas en confianza tomate los días que sean necesarios – ofreció Setsuna después de escucharla, ella sabía lo que significada todo eso, porque ella paso por una situación similar.

\- Gracias, les agradezco mucho a las dos por sus atenciones y el haberme escuchado, solo me tomaré un par de días, además Mako me contó que la próxima semana llega una sobrina tuya a estar una temporada aquí en Japón.

\- Sí, mi sobrina Hotaru, cuando la conozcan la querrán igual que yo.

\- No lo dudo, porque cuando hablas de ella, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial – Mako se acero a sus amigas ya con su pijama puesta – Setsuna mañana me voy contigo a la florería.

\- Ni en tus sueños, recuerda que Amy te dijo que guardaras reposo unos días. Además Michiru me está ayudando junto con Minako, en la tarde Haruka pasa por nosotras.

\- Tienes razón, le haremos caso a la Dra. Amy, sino es capaz de ponerme un yeso para que me mantenga tranquila y no estar de arriba para abajo como siempre lo hago.

\- Yo tengo que ir a mi despacho, para que no sospechen nada, Kojiro regresa el fin de semana de Osaka y hablaré con él – Rei se levantó del sillón para estirarse un poco ya que estuvo mucho tiempo sentada, se fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, pero vio las últimas galletas que hizo Usagi tenía un nota "PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA, REI", se llevó un par de galletas y un vaso de leche a la habitación de huéspedes.

Estando en su habitación Makoto, recordó el recado de las niñas y sobre todo por llamarla "El hada de los Bosques", se acomodó en sus almohadones y concilio el sueño de inmediato, la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación y unos pisos más abajo se escuchaba alguno que otro coche que pasaba por la avenida.

Masato Sanjouin llego a su casa cerca de las 11:00 de la noche, después de un día ajetreado de trabajo, trato de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo, pero sus pensamientos estaban en aquella mujer alta, de cabello castaño, su perfume de rosas, le hizo recordar demasiadas cosas de golpe, pensó que estaban bien escondidas en su corazón, pero estas afloraron de inmediato, cuando la vio reírse, cuando la abrazo para que no cayera, sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaron.

Se estaba quedando más tarde en el trabajo, pronto serían vacaciones de verano y quería llevar a sus hijas a Seúl, ya tenía mucho que no iba a Corea del Sur, lo dejo de hacer porque el país le recordaba a su esposa Naru, ahí pasaron sus últimas vacaciones de verano.

Ya era tiempo de sanar sus heridas y que mejor que llevar a sus princesas a que conozcan los lugares que vio su mamá, principalmente al "Parque de montaña Namsan", así como llevarlas a la "Torre de Namsan".

Estaciono su auto deportivo frente a la entrada principal, vio que todavía había luces encendidas, al abrir la puerta encontró a la Sra. Kasumi saliendo de la cocina con un vaso con agua.

\- No deberías estar dormida Kasumi, ya pasan de las once la noche.

\- Disculpe Sr. Sanjouin, pero las niñas no querían dormirse lo estaban esperando.

\- Kasumi, crees que estoy maleducando a mis hijas por consentirlas tanto.

\- Para ser sincera un poco señor, pero es natural usted quiere darle todo su cariño y amor a las niñas.

\- Sabes que son lo único que me queda

\- No diga eso, puede rehacer su vida, con una mujer que realmente lo ame y sea capaz de amar a sus hijas como si fueran sus propios hijos.

\- Lo dices por Petzite – Sanjouin esperaba la respuesta la Sra. Kasumi pero no contesto – veo que a nadie de la casa le agrada y por supuesto mis hijas cada vez que la ven se esconden.

\- No se equivoca con lo que piensa, la Srita. Petzite con usted es una persona amable, linda y cariñosa, pero cuando no está usted saca a la verdadera mujer que lleva dentro, disculpe que se lo diga pero es altanera, arrogante y ególatra.

\- Ja ja ja ja – sabes Kasumi no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, el jefe de seguridad de la compañía ha tenido muchos altercados con ella y ni se diga de la señorita de recepción.

\- Solo piense lo que acabamos de platicar y usted tiene la solución, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir, las niñas se durmieron alrededor de las diez, lo esperaban para que les leyera "El Hada de los Bosques", Kumiko fue la más insistente de las dos.

\- Iré a verlas, prometo no despertarlas, gracias por escucharme Kasumi.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí.

Sanjouin subió las escaleras de dos en dos a la habitación de sus hijas, esta se encontraba al final de un pasillo, entro con cuidado para no despertarlas, la lámpara del buro de Kumiko aún estaba encendida, dormían plácidamente, como hacia un poco de calor Yuriko se destapo por completo pero sin dejar de abrazar a su chococat, se acercó a ella para taparla y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Papi, que bueno que ya llegaste – Kumiko se incorporó en su cama con forma de Hello Kitty.

\- Hola princesa, duérmete que mañana tienes escuela – se acercó para acomodarla nuevamente en la cama y arroparla como lo hizo con su otra hija.

\- Te estuve esperando, te hice un dibujo lo deje en mi mesita, mañana nos lee el cuento de "El Hada de los Bosques"

\- Así lo haré prometo llegar un poco más temprano.

\- Gracias Papi, te amo

\- Y yo a ti mi princesa

La niña no tardo en dormirse, Sanjouin se acercó a la mesita de Kumiko y encontró el dibujo, lo tomo para después apagar la luz de la lampara y salir de la habitación de las niñas.

Al llegar a la suya, vio su cama y por inercia se aventó boca abajo, ya tenía sueño pero recordó que en la mano derecha tenía el dibujo de Kumiko, se sentó en la cama, prendió la luz de la lámpara y comenzó a ver el dibujo.

La niña dibujo muchas flores, el sol y una figura de una persona imagino que era "El Hada de los Bosques", la protagonista de su cuento favorito, el dibujo era muy bonito, al ver los detalles de la figura estos tenían un parecido a cierta chica castaña que estaba en sus pensamientos Makoto Kino.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Cinco "Juego de Gemelas"**

Hotaru Tomoe tenía en Japón ya dos semanas, le pareció un país fascinante, solo lo conocía por relatos de su padre el Dr. Tomoe y su tía Setsuna, por lo tanto le pidió permiso a su padre para visitar Japón y estar una temporada con ella.

Después del divorcio de sus tíos, Hotaru se fue a vivir con su padre a los Estados Unidos, quien se encontraba como catedrático en la Universidad de Florida.

Ella siempre ha sido una chica reservada e inteligente, su materia favorita es la historia y el arte, además le gusta tocar el piano.

Las chicas la adoraron desde el primer momento que la conocieron, Setsuna sabía que su sobrina necesitaba conocer otro ambiente, desde que era pequeña la Familia Salvatore hacía y deshacía en torno a ella, por eso su mirada taciturna y discreta sonrisa eran su carta de presentación ante todo el mundo.

Las primeras en acapararla fueron Michiru y Haruka, les maravillo su manera de tocar el piano, la pieza favorita de Hotaru era Claro de Luna de Beethoven, pero ellas estaban dispuesta a enseñarles otras piezas musicales y comenzaron con Franz Liszt

Minako la llevo de compras a Shibuya, Shinjuku, Harajuku, cambiando todo su guardarropa, en palabras de Minako "esa ropa y esos colores no son para una chica joven como tú".

Las visitas culturales fueron por parte de Amy y Rei, la llevaron a conocer varios museos y los templos más emblemáticos de Tokio como: El Templo Sensoji, La Torre de Tokio, Museo Nacional de Tokio.

Por su parte Usagi, la llevo al cine, al Barrio de Akibahara, Hotaru le comentó a Setsuna que era divertido estar con ella, todo era alegría, aunque su esposo era un poco serio, le pareció una persona muy humana y que adoraba a su esposa, ambos se complementaban para bien.

Hotaru quedo fascinada por la comida de Makoto, su esmero y dedicación la hacen una persona imposible de olvidar.

= o =

Arisugawa Park, es un parque ubicado en Tokio, su atmosfera es propicia para quienes buscan un lugar tranquilo y a la vez muy familiar.

Dentro del parque hay un pequeño lago artificial y este se prestaba para que en sus alrededores se desarrollara picnics familiares, el lugar fue idóneo para que Makoto y sus amigas se quedaran a hacer de ellas y recordar sus época estudiantil.

Muchas gracias a todas, estas son mis mejores vacaciones – Hotaru sonreía, mientras tomaba una bola de arroz preparada por Makoto.

Sabes que puedes regresar cuando gustes a Japón, eres bien recibida por todas nosotras, aunque dentro de poco viajaré a Londres – Minako se servía un poco de té helado de un termo que estaba dispuesto en el mantel – eso no impide que me visites.

Claro Minako, será un gusto visitarte a ti y a James, además quiero visitar sus museos, la Torre de Londres, El Big Ben.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue tan rápido un Akita Blanco salto encima del mantel donde tenían el refrigerio que llevaron para su picnic, el perro ya tenía en su hocico una pelota.

No muy lejos de ahí una mujer de cabello corto veía la escena y una sonrisa de suficiencia iluminaba su rostro.

Petzite, ¿Dónde está Akira? – pregunto un hombre que llevaba una correa en la mano.

No lo sé amor, estaba conmigo hace un instante.

El hombre busco a su alrededor y no fue difícil encontrarlo el alboroto de un grupo de mujeres lo delato.

¡Akira ven aquí! – el hombre silbo y el perro obedeció al instante corriendo hacia su dueño.

Es el colmo que no pueda controlar a su perro – grito Rei tratando de quitarse la mostaza que tenía en su blusa con una servilleta.

Disculpe señorita estoy muy apenado con usted.

Sr. Sanjouin – dijo Makoto quien volteo al escuchar aquella voz conocida.

Srita. Kino – mil disculpas por lo sucedido

Esos instantes y aquellas palabras, hicieron que sus corazones latieran más rápido, como la primera vez que se vieron.

Se conocen – preguntaron Usagi y Minako al mismo tiempo.

Si, chicas les presento al Sr. Masato Sanjouin lo conozco hace poco es uno de los socios de la naviera que está exportando las flores para la boda de Minako.

El gusto es mío señoritas, nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes, Akira es un perro tranquilo – Sanjouin hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

Alguien debe haberle aventado esto – Hotaru le entrego la pelota que traía en el hocico el perro antes que lo llamara.

¿Cómo podré remediar lo sucedido? – Sanjouin observo que los manteles eran un desastre total.

Papá se pueden quedar con nosotros.

Además traemos una canasta llena de comida.

El ofrecimiento de la reunión eran por parte de dos pequeñas niñas que lucían unos pantaloncitos cortos color azul, blusa sport blanca y cada una llevaba una víscera color blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Kumiko, Yuriko es un gusto verlas de nuevo – Makoto se acercó a ellas para acariciar sus cabecitas.

Estamos muy bien Makoto, muchas gracias – las niñas le regalaron una franca sonrisa a la joven castaña.

Se conocen – pregunto Sanjouin intrigado a sus hijas.

Si, ella es la dueña de la florería del centro comercial – contesto Yuriko.

Sus niñas son muy lindas, recibo sus visitas casi a diario.

¿Qué paso amor?, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, encontré un lugar ideal para el picnic – Petzite se acercó al grupo, lo tomo del brazo de manera posesiva, además de fulminar con su mirada a Makoto – veo que encontraste a Akira.

Makoto estaba muy segura que la causante del desastre fue ella, las niñas al verla se acercaron más a ella y comprendió de inmediato que ella la bruja, además el día era estupendo para terminar el picnic de manera atroz, por lo cual…

Niñas tengo pay de manzana, fue de las pocas cosas rescatables.

Sí – gritaron las niñas.

Papá, nos podemos quedar aquí con ella, será divertido, di que sí papá por favor.

Masato Sanjouin, se encontraba en una disyuntiva quedarse en ese lugar con sus hijas o irse al lugar que Petzite había escogido, su plan era que las niñas trataran más a su prometida.

Niñas, si la Srita. Kino acepta que nos quedamos además de sus amigas, aunque debería estar molestar por lo que hizo Akira – ella esperaba una negativa de ella y así irse de aquel lugar.

Por mi parte no hay ningún problema y ustedes chicas – Makoto se dirigió a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

No hay problema, además falta que llegue Amy de la clínica – comento Setsuna quien miraba con complicidad a Makoto.

Las niñas gritaron de la emoción, Makoto reviso que había todavía comestible aparte del Pay de Manzana prometido para las niñas, la reunión se volvió más amena, un rato después llego Amy pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza, aunque "la bruja" trato de disimular su molestia, pero a leguas estaba que hervía del coraje, otra vez las niñas se salieron con la suya, se prometió que en cuanto se casará con Sanjouin las mandaría a un internado lejos de Tokio.

Tanto Minako como Usagi, no perdían cada detalle de su amiga Makoto con las niñas y las miradas discretas que tenía Masato Sanjouin hacía ellas, esto no lo desaprovecharon.

Disculpa Petzite, bueno… no tienes problemas que te tutee – pregunto Minako – me dijeron las niñas que tienes una asociación civil que se dedica a la protección de animales desamparados.

Sí, es una pequeña asociación civil, nos dedicamos a encontrarle hogar a perros, gatos, así como servicio veterinario para los animalitos.

Y ¿Cómo se llama la asociación? – pregunto Usagi mientras veía que las niñas traían una caja.

La Asociación se llama…

Papá, mira que nos encontramos abandonados – las niñas llevaban una caja en su interior había dos gatitos uno negro y otro blanco.

La pelota se fue para allá – Kumiko señalo con su mano derecha hacía unos arbustos – Yuriko se ofreció a ir por ella y encontró la caja.

Petzite al ver a los gatos, se levantó de golpe del mantel.

Para estar en una asociación para el cuidado de perros y gatos, se ve que no le agradan – Amy la mirada con demasiada desconfianza.

No es eso, pero soy alérgica al pelo del gato, ironías de la vida – Petzite comprendió su error demasiado tarde.

Si tú lo dices – Minako se acero a la caja – este gato se parece mucho a mi Artemis.

Y este se parece a mi pequeña Luna – Usagi se acercó y tomo al gato negro.

Papá, nos podemos quedar con los gatitos – Kumiko levanto su carita para ver a su padre con un brillo de esperanza.

Los vamos a cuidar, tenemos un jardín muy grande donde pueden jugar junto con Akira – ahora fue el turno de Yuriko para convencer a su padre.

¡No niñas! – Petzite grito, todas las miradas fueron ahora para ella – no quiero decir que no los puedan tener en estos momentos, pero están muy pequeños y necesitan cuidados, yo me los puedo llevar y cuando estén grandes los tendrán ustedes.

Las niñas apretaban la caja junto a ellas, protegiendo a los gatitos, esa idea no les agrada nada, sabían que iban a desaparecer.

Niñas, si quieren los gatitos los pueden cuidar Minako y Usagi, además ellas tienen experiencia cuidando gatos y cuando crezcan yo misma se los llevare a su casa, bueno… si su papá permite que se queden con ellos – ofreció Makoto, tomando la caja y entregándosela a Minako.

Lo prometes Mako, cuidaran de los gatitos.

Sanjouin le agrado como sus hijas interactuaban con la Srita. Kino, sabía que las sobreprotegía demasiado, era su amor de padre, en cambio con Petzite eran más calladas.

No hay problema, los gatitos se pueden quedar con ustedes.

Gracias papá – las niñas fueron a abrazarlo – los vamos a cuidar mucho – después fueron abrazar a Makoto.

Rei, Setsuna y Amy, comenzaron una conversación entre ellas.

Rei has notado que desde que llego el Sr. Sanjouin y sus niñas, nuestra amiga Mako está más feliz – Setsuna observo cada movimiento de su amiga.

Se a lo que te refieres, la veo más alegre y las niñas no se separan de ella – respondió Rei.

Makoto, merecer ser feliz, solo les digo que esa mujer tiene de protectora de animales, lo que yo tengo de físico nuclear.

¡Amy! – Rei y Setsuna se sorprendieron por el comentario de su amiga.

Simplemente digo la verdad – Amy sonrió por su comentario acertado.

La tarde comenzó a languidecer, las tonalidades naranjas iluminaban el cielo, Sanjouin fue el primero en irse con las niñas y su novia, iba tras ellos Akira el causante de la reunión llevaba en su hocico la pelota.

Amy y Usagi, se despidieron de las chicas tenían que levantarse temprano, Amy tenía una cirugía y Usagi un curso de primero auxilios.

Minako llevaba gustosa la caja con los gatitos que estaban dormidos, su gato Artemis había muerto un par de años atrás y aun lo extrañaba, les dijo a las niñas que no se preocuparan que estarían en buenas manos.

Rei recibió una llamada de su esposo, para hablar sobre el asunto de la separación, tomo un taxi, no quiso molestar a sus amigas en sus actividades, estaba decidida a llevar la situación hasta las últimas consecuencias, su padre la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru iban ya con dirección a su departamento, platicaban amenamente de la reunión improvisada.

Entonces esa mujer debe ser la famosa "Bruja", el Sr. Sanjouin es muy diferente a ella, no sé qué vio en ella, las niñas le tiene mucho miedo – comentó Hotaru quien iba en el asiento de atrás.

Además las niñas estaban muy contentas con nuestra amiga – Setsuna observo discretamente a su amiga - ¿Qué piensas de esto Mako?

Son unas niñas muy tiernas y cariñosas – respondió Makoto ya que iba manejando y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia enfrente para evitar cualquier accidente.

Eso no lo dudo, además el Sr. Sanjouin no te quitaba los ojos de encima cuando te veía con sus hijas, creo que le agradas.

Simplemente estaba vigilando a sus hijas como cualquier padre – Makoto se sonrojo al recordar que en efecto el Sr. Sanjouin la miraba de vez en cuando.

Ok, si tú lo vez de esa manera.

Tía Setsuna podemos pasar al supermercado a comprar unas cosas, mañana Minako y yo vamos a llevar a los gatitos al veterinario.

Makoto agradeció la interrupción de Hotaru, sabía que Setsuna no la iba a dejar en paz, por lo tanto giro en una esquina con dirección al supermercado por petición de la sobrina de su amiga.

= o =

Después de su día familiar, Kasumi Morisato escuchaba las anécdotas de las niñas, desde que Akira cayó encima del mantel de la Srita. Mako hasta el asunto de los gatitos de la caja.

La Srita. Minako, cuidará a los gatitos hasta que crezcan – Yuriko brincaba arriba de su cama ya con su pijama puesta.

También la Sra. Usagi – Kumiko comenzó hacer lo mismo que su hermana.

Niñas no brinquen en la cama, sino le diré a la Srita. Aino que no les entreguen los gatitos.

Las palabras de la Sra. Morisato, surgieron efecto, las niñas dejaron de brincar en sus camas, se metieron a las cobijas, las arropo, dándole un beso a cada una en su frente, dejando prendida la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en medio de las camas de las niñas y luego salió de la habitación. Las niñas al estar ya solas en su habitación se sentaron en sus camas.

Kumiko, me gusta mucho la Srita. Mako para que sea nuestra mamá.

Es muy buena con nosotras y así vamos a tener muchas tías – el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino al pronunciar las palabras.

Solo que tenemos un problema, está la bruja – Yuriko abrazo su peluche de chococat.

Papá la quiere y se va a casar con ella – respondió Kumiko quien tomaba a su Hello Kitty en sus manos.

No lo creo, a papá le gusta la Srita. Mako, le brillan los ojos cuando la ve, debemos juntarlos y así ella será nuestra mamá.

Las niñas comenzaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, apagaron la luz de la lámpara, se acostaron y cerraron los ojos fingiendo dormir.

Sanjouin abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas, tenía pensando entrar pero al ver que dormían desistió, ahora iba vestido de traje ya que le había prometido a su novia que la llevaría a cenar. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, recibió una llamada telefónica de su celular, se detuvo un momento para contestar.

Diga – trato de hablar lo más bajo posible.

Sr. Sanjouin, tengo toda la información que solicito, me puede indicar donde se la puedo entregar – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Es una excelente noticia, lo veo mañana aquí en mi casa a las 10:00 a.m.

Ahí estaré puntual, buenas noches Sr. Sanjouin

Buenas Noches – terminando la llamada y continuo bajando las escaleras.

¿Con quién hablabas amor? – pregunto Petzite quien lucía un vestido color azul turquesa.

Negocios, saben que la próxima salgo de viaje, salen los imprevistos.

Comprendo, ya podemos irnos – sonriéndole y tomando su brazo para caminar a su lado.

Claro, por cierto te vez hermosa.

Muchas gracias cariño.

La pareja ya en el auto, no se percató que los iban siguiendo a una distancia prudente.

Continuara…

Hola tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, espero sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Seis "Reuniones"**

Petzite Ayakashi tomaba su tercera taza de café de la mañana, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la noche anterior después de la cena con su novio Masato Sanjouin al abrir la puerta de su departamento encontró debajo de la puerta un sobre color marrón, se preguntaba quien lo habría dejado y grande fue su sorpresa que encontró la fotografía ya algo gastada de cuatro niñas y una nota que decía:

"Si quieres saber ¿Quién? te envió el sobre, te veo mañana en la cafetería del centro comercial cercano a tu casa a las 9:00 a.m."

Llego antes de las 9.00 a.m. el lugar aún se encontraba algo vació, pidió la mesa más alejada de la puerta principal ya eran las 9:15 a.m. y quien la había citado aun no llegaba.

\- Veo que sigues siendo la misma quisquillosa de siempre – una mujer rubia llamo su atención.

\- ¡Esmeralda! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – Petzite guardo la compostura lo más que pudo al levantar la voz algunos comensales la voltearon a ver.

\- ¡Qué modales los tuyos!, así se saludan a las amigas o más bien colegas de oficio.

\- Guarda silencio y mejor siéntate

\- Tu mandas, yo obedezco – la joven rubia tomo asiento enfrente de Petzite, siempre le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

Un mesero se acercó a ellas, con dos cartas de menú, tomo nota de lo que pedían y se retiró sin decir nada, debido a que la mujer rubia lo ponía muy nervioso más cuando ella le regreso el menú y le sonrió con coquetería.

\- Ahora sí me puedes decir, ¿Cómo diste con mi paradero? – Petzite termino lo que restaba de su tercera taza de café.

\- Eres muy predecible querida amiga, además tu nueva conquista es todo un hombre de mundo, no los muchachitos inexpertos que tratabas, ahora si te fuiste a las ligas mayores, dime disfrutas tener sexo con él – la rubia continuaba echando limón a la herida.

\- ¡Déjate de rodeos!, vamos al grano – al levantar la voz nuevamente los comensales cercanos volvieron a verla con desagrado.

\- Tranquila, además ya viene el desayuno – el mesero dejo ambos desayunos de ambas – muchas gracias corazón eres muy amable.

\- De nada señorita – el chico se fue lo más rápido que pudo, golpeando sin querer a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Necesitas dinero o me equivoco Esmeralda – pregunto Petzite abordando desprevenida a la rubia.

\- Bingo, si y no – Esmeralda sonrió al ver la cara de consternación de Petzite – si necesito dinero, pero quiero que me presentes a Diamante Blackmoon. Sé que puedes hacerlo porque eres amante de su hermano Zafiro, ese hombre es todo un bombón.

\- Y si me niego a ayudarte – tentando el terreno Petzite.

\- No sería nada del otro mundo, tu novio sabría que no eres la mujer casta y pura que le has hecho creer y que odias a los animales.

\- No te creerá, Masato Sanjouin está comiendo de mi mano – Petzite sonrió de manera triunfal.

\- Eso crees tú querida – Esmeralda saco de su bolsa un sobre y se lo entregó a la peliverde.

\- Tienes más sorpresas bajo la manga querida.

\- Sabes que tengo muchos ases bajo la manga, por eso mis mecenas eran industriales y diplomáticos.

Petzite abrió el sobre y saco varias fotografías del picnic del día anterior, en todas ellas estaba Masato con sus hijas y la tal Makoto Kino muy sonrientes como si de una familia feliz se tratará.

\- ¡Cuál es tu juego Esmeralda? – Petzite aventó las fotos a un lado y entrelazo sus dedos.

\- Al fin nos entendemos, es muy sencillo como te dije quiero que me presentes a Diamante Blackmoon, mi anterior mecenas está cumpliendo una condena de cinco años en la cárcel y me dejo desamparada.

\- Ja ja ja ja, eres muy buena actriz Esmeralda y esa no me lo creo, más bien dejaste en la ruina al pobre incauto.

\- Digamos que sí, solo que tenía esposa y no me pude adueñar de todo.

\- Está bien te ayudaré, la próxima semana hay un evento de beneficencia, donde la naviera es patrocinador y el estará ahí.

\- De los demás no te preocupes, yo me encargo, este es mi teléfono, estoy hospedada en el Shiba Park Hotel, creo que lo conoces perfectamente bien querida Petzite.

\- Nunca cambiaras Esmeralda, pero sabes me da gusto volverte a ver.

\- Gracias, sabes que soy un amor, bueno… me despido otra cosa más sobre la foto se la robe a Madame Beryl, una pista más comienza desde tu antiguo hogar.

Esmeralda salió del restaurante, no sin antes acercarse al chico que las había atendido, dándole una tarjeta, sus compañeros vieron la acción y le dieron palmaditas de suertudo. Petzite alcanzo a escuchar comentario como: "Que suerte tienes, ese es un monumento de mujer" o "Esas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida"

"Nunca cambiaras Esmeralda", además siempre fuimos inseparables en los años que estuvimos con Madame Beryl y Madame Zirconia. Petzite pago la cuenta y se retiró de aquel restaurante, su futuro estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que una simple vendedora de flores le arrebatara lo que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo.

= o =

Masato Sanjouin leía por enésima vez los documentos que momentos antes le habían llevado a su casa.

Era una carpeta de un grosor considerable, venía un informe detallado de la naviera Millenium, de todas sus exportaciones e importaciones ilícitas y que dejaban millonarios dividendos a los hermanos Blackmoon.

Así como fotografías de los embarques y los involucrados, solo para darle la estocada final tenían que juntas a los hermanos en el mismo sitio, dentro de unas cuatro semanas llegaría un barco de la compañía "El Némesis", el contrabando en cuestión eran familias de origen chino, el comprador es un hombre que se hace llamar "Wiseman". Hace tres años comenzó a trabajar con ellos de manera discreta y ahora estaban los frutos de la investigación.

Tres años atrás…

\- Veo que la vida familiar te asentó de maravilla amigo.

\- No lo dudes Keiji, mis hijas son mi vida, aunque mi querida Naru ya no está con nosotros, ella vive dentro de ellas.

\- Lo sé amigo, ellas son su viva imagen, te preguntaras el ¿por qué? de mi visita.

\- Estas en lo correcto.

\- Hace poco fui ascendido de puesto ahora soy Director General de la Interpol aquí en Japón.

\- Enhorabuena Keiji Kojima, nuevo Director General, eso tenemos que celebrarlo.

\- Me parece muy buena idea amiga, pero lo que me concierne en estos momentos es sobre Diamante y Zafiro Blackmoon requieren un socio con urgencia, debido a que el hermanito consentido se inmiscuyo en líos de faldas e hizo malversación de fondos de la naviera familiar y eso no es todo los Blackmoon tienen conexiones con "Wiseman".

\- Todas unas diamantes en bruto los hermanos Blackmoon.

\- Por eso me atreví a pedir de tu apoyo, necesitamos a una persona que conozca sobre importaciones y exportaciones trabaje directamente con ellos.

\- Por eso pensaste en mí.

\- Exacto Masato, sé que antes de que ingresaras a la interpol manejaste un negocio familiar de bienes raíces heredado por tus padres.

\- Bueno lo hice por obligación, no por convicción mi plan era ser agente, lo cual logré aun con la negativa de mi padre.

\- Gracias a esto tuvimos a un excelente agente.

\- Me retire cuando conocí a mi esposa Naru Osaka.

\- La próxima semana habrá una convención de importadores y exportadores en Kyoto, ya fuiste suscrito como importador de equipos y materiales quirúrgicos. Se te asigno la mesa donde estarán los Blackmoon. Diamante Blackmoon está desesperado, su déficit es muy alto y necesita desesperadamente un socio.

\- Veo que tienes todo planeado desde un principio Keiji.

\- Eres la única persona que nos puede apoyar, conoces el ramo y ellos no sospecharían de ti.

\- Keiji te apoyaré, este será mi último trabajo para la agencia prometí a mi esposa que cuidaría de mis hijas Kumiko y Yuriko.

\- Gracias Masato, confió en ti.

Ambos amigos y antiguos colegas de profesión se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato, Masato saco una botella The Macallan 1926, de su reserva personal para celebrar el ascenso de su amigo Keiji Kojima.

Regresando a la época actual.

Masato guardo en su escritorio en un cajón con un fondo falso los documentos incriminatorios de la Naviera Millenium y los hermanos Blackmoon.

Al momento de cerrar el cajón con llave, dos torbellinos entraron gritando a su despacho detrás de ellas venía Akira cuidando sus pasos.

\- Papi nos puedes llevar al centro comercial – Kumiko se subió a sus piernas.

\- Si papi por favor – Yuriko hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

\- Pero la Srita. Kino debe estar ocupada y no es correcto molestarla.

\- Nunca te dijimos que íbamos a ir con ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Masato estaba nervioso, fue pillado por sus niñas de cinco años que parecían de siete años por las actitudes que tenían – Está bien, salimos en media hora.

\- Gracias papi, te queremos – las niñas salieron del despacho de su padre con dirección a su habitación.

Mientras reía por las ocurrencias de sus hijas, recibió una llamada telefónica.

\- Hola Petzite

\- Hola amor, nos podemos ver para comer más tarde.

\- No voy a poder Petzite, tengo una cita con mis princesas.

\- …., entiendo pero podemos vernos mañana en tu oficina de acuerdo.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana

Y en otra parte de la ciudad…

\- Malditas niñas, pero ni crean que se saldrán con la suya, si es necesario deshacerme de ustedes lo haré, aunque… me imagino donde irán – Petzite tomo su bolso y las llaves de su auto, salió de su departamento dando un portazo por la fuerza tiro un cuadro que se encontraba en el vestíbulo.

= o =

Makoto, Setsuna y Minako, se reían a costillas de la pobre de Hotaru, quien estaba completamente ruborizada. El motivo que conquisto al hijo del veterinario quien se encontraba ayudando a su padre en el local el chico de nombre Kazuma Nomura tres años mayor que Hotaru quedo embelesado desde que la vio entrar al establecimiento.

\- No se burlen – Hotaru trataba de hacer un arreglo de rosas pero todo intento fue en vano.

\- El pobre gatito, mordió al muchacho fuertemente después de ignorarlo – dijo Minako tratando de contener la risa.

\- Son unos gatitos muy lindos, las niñas los van adorar – Setsuna tenía a los gatitos dormidos en una canasta detrás del mostrador.

\- No lo dudo, son muy lindos – Makoto término el arreglo floral que la pobre de Hotaru no pudo terminar.

Continuaron conversando de varios temas, uno de ellos era la boda de Minako, en eso las puertas del local se abrieron, Makoto volteo para dar la bienvenida a un posible cliente y vio a la familia Sanjouin.

\- Hola Mako – las niñas se acercaron a ella para saludarla y darle un abrazo.

\- Disculpe sin interrumpimos, pero las niñas insistieron en venir a visitarla, esperamos no interrumpirlas.

\- Claro que no, hoy es un día tranquilo – Makoto bajo la mirada algo apenada.

Tanto las chicas, como las niñas vieron las reacciones de ambos cada uno, no había palabras entre ellos, pero sus acciones y las miradas los delataban.

\- Mira Kumiko, aquí están los gatitos.

\- Kawaii, pero están dormidos

\- Los pueden tomar despacio para que cuando se vayan con ustedes no tengan problema – comento Minako quien se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de las niñas.

\- Y son gatitos o gatitas preguntaron las niñas.

\- Bien, el de color blanco es gato y el negro es gata – les dijo Hotaru quien se acercó también a las niñas – y ya pensaron un nombre para sus gatitos.

Las niñas comenzaron a meditar, no habían pensado en ello, solo una idea vino a sus mentes.

\- No hay problema que les pongamos el nombre de su gato y de la gata que tenía la Sra. Usagi.

\- ¿Quieren que se llamen Artemis y Luna? – Minako se asombró de la petición de las niñas.

\- Si nos gustaron los nombres, además ustedes protegieron a los gatitos de la bruja - Kumiko y Yuriko dijeron eso último muy bajito para que su padre no las escuchara.

\- A mi amiga Usagi le gustara que le den el nombre de Luna a esta lindura negra y gracias por dejarle el nombre de Artemis a este pequeño revoltoso

\- Niñas ya debemos irnos, nos espera Kasumi en casa para la comida, solo pasamos a la pastelería que está aquí en el centro comercial.

\- Gracias Srita. Minako, por cuidar a los gatitos – las niñas volvieron a poner a los gatitos en la canasta y estos se volvieron acomodar para dormir.

Cuando las niñas estaban a punto de salir, se acercaron a Makoto, ella pensó que se iban a despedir de ella pero lo siguiente la saco de su zona de confort.

\- Srita. Mako, nos gustaría que nos acompañara a comer en casa.

\- Kumiko, Yuriko, la Srita. Kino, no siempre va a estar a su disposición – Masato miro a sus hijos muy severamente, pero dentro de él anhelaba que ella aceptará.

\- No hay problema niñas, acepto su invitación, solo voy por mi bolsa y chamarra.

Al salir del local Hotaru observo que las niñas iban tomando las manos de Makoto, como si ella fuera su mamá y las veía sumamente felices.

\- Tía Setsuna, Mako y el Sr. Sanjouin hace bonita pareja, las niñas la adoran y se ven como una familia quienes no los conocen eso pensarían de ellos, en cambio ayer en el picnic la Srita. Petzite no mostraba ninguna emoción por la niñas y ni se diga de ellas la evitaban en todo momento.

\- No te equivocas yo también pensé lo mismo.

\- Silencio, ahí viene la bruja – Minako pidió que se callaran – solo síganme la corriente.

\- Buenas tardes – Petzite saludo cordialmente pero su saludo no fue nada creible.

\- Buenas tardes, que la trae por aquí – comenzó la conversación Minako.

\- Lo que pasa que mi novio me pidió verlo aquí, tenemos un evento la siguiente semana y necesitamos ver su catálogo de arreglos florales y ver que nos pueden ofrecer.

\- Hasta el momento no ha venido, si quedo de verla aquí no debe tardar en llegar.

\- Está bien, pero por lo mientras puedo hablar con la Srita. Kino para adelantar un poco mientras llega.

\- Ella no se encuentra en este momento salió a visitar a unos clientes, pero pueda atenderla – Setsuna saco debajo del mostrador una carpeta con varias fotografías con arreglos florales - ¿Qué tipo de evento van a realizar?

\- Es una exposición con fines benéficos, pero no se preocupe vendré mas tarde con él, si me disculpan me retiro.

\- Pase, fue un placer ayudarla, gracias por su visita – la despidió Hotaru con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que le crea su abuela su mentira, yo no le creo nada a esa vieja bruja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Minako?

\- Esa mujer, bueno… la bruja ve que tiene el terreno perdido al lado de nuestra Makoto, no se ha ganado el cariño de las niñas y ve tambaleando su noviazgo, que para mi gusto es algo extraño. Eso merece una investigación exhaustiva.

\- Querida Hotaru, cuando Minako Aino se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano ni divino que la convenza de lo contrario.

\- Setsuna, solo digo lo que veo, si Amy siendo la más callada del grupo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esa mujer.

\- Yo creo que todas se dieron cuenta de eso – Hotaru al fin pudo terminar un arreglo de gladiolas rosas.

= o =

La casa de la familia Sanjouin se encuentra en la zona más exclusiva de Minato, es un conjunto residencial de 20 casas, con áreas verdes, un lago artificial, Makoto se imaginaba el espectáculo visual en primavera de los árboles de cerezo, la casa estaba rodeada de un enorme jardín vio que había un invernadero y una bonita fuente enfrente de la casa.

Las niñas bajaron del auto y corrieron hacia la entrada principal ahí estaba ya Keiko recibiendo a las niñas, Makoto sabía que se estaba encariñando demasiado con las niñas y no era lo correcto, él ya tenía pareja "no es su esposa", una pequeña vocecita le dio la respuesta, además era la invitada de las niñas.

\- Kasumi, ya estamos en casa y tenemos visita – gritaron las niñas corriendo con dirección a la cocina.

\- Imagine que llegarían más tarde, aún no está la comida.

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Morisato – saludo Makoto.

\- Srita. Kino bienvenida – la Sra. Morisato saludo a Mako con una pequeña reverencia – enseguida le mando una jarra de limonada, niñas lleven a la Srita. Kino a la sala.

Cuando iba rumbo a la sala, escucho un grito procedente de la cocina, Mako se regresó a la cocina entrando encontró la cocina llena de humo.

\- Sra. Morisato se encuentra usted bien – Mako abrió las ventanas de la cocina.

\- Un pequeño incidente con la carne, no calcule bien el tiempo y bueno aquí están las consecuencias, un carne quemada. Ahora debo preparar otra cosa.

\- Si gusta puedo ayudarla.

\- ¡Cómo cree Srita. Kino!, usted es una invitada, que vergüenza, la culpa fue mía por distraerme.

\- Me sentiré más a gusto si la puedo ayudar – Mako tomo un delantal que se encontraba en una de las sillas.

\- Está bien Srita. Kino, gracias y mil perdones.

\- Podemos ayudar nosotras – las niñas ya tenían sus propios delantales

\- Claro que si corazones, pero primero lávense las manos, vamos a hacer arroz al vapor con verduras – Mako reviso el filete de carne – saben podemos rescatar un poco de este filete.

\- Aquí hay otra pieza – la Srita. Morisato saco de la nevera otro filete.

\- Entonces manos a la obra – Makoto se remango las mangas de su blusa y comenzó a cocinar.

Masato observaba desde la puerta de la cocina la interacción que había entre las niñas y la Srita. Kino. Recordó la conversación de semanas atrás con la Sra. Morisato, no quiso intervenir y se retiró a su despacho únicamente le indico a Keiko la chica de servicio que alistara la mesa de la terraza para la comida

En la cocina había un ambiente de felicidad, las niñas pasaban las verduras apio, zanahorias, pimiento rojo, calabazas, Mako las cortaba con gran destreza.

Después de hora y media la comida estaba lista, prepararon Yakimeshi de verduras, Onigiri (bolas de arroz), limonada y de postre un pastel de fresas que compraron en el centro comercial.

El clima era muy agradable y la terraza tenía la ubicación perfecta para admirar el jardín, bajando cinco escalones el pasto estaba recién cortado, varios árboles de cerezo, muchas rosas, lo que más le inquietaba a Mako era conocer el invernadero. Akira el Akita blanco jugaba correteando unas ardillas.

\- Sr. Sanjouin, tiene un jardín precioso – dijo Mako mientras tomaba un poco de su limonada.

\- Gracias lo he mantenido tal como lo dejo mi esposa.

\- Comprendo – se puso nerviosa por tocar un tema delicado – niñas quieren un poco de limonada – para aminorar su descuido.

\- Si Mako, muchas gracias – ambas niñas entregaron sus vasos.

\- En la noche es bonito estar aquí – Yuriko, comía su rebanada de pastel de fresas – prenden las luces del jardín.

\- Mako me gustaron los onigiri, están muy ricos – Kumiko se comía el último.

\- Me gusta mucho cocinar y la repostería –respondió Mako con una sonrisa a la niña.

\- Entonces nos puedes hacer nuestro pastel de cumpleaños – Yuriko estaba muy emocionada.

\- Será el cinco de diciembre

\- Es una sorpresa niñas, ese día también es mi cumpleaños

\- De verdad – las niñas se sorprendieron

\- Disculpe a mis hijas Srita. Kino, siempre la comprometen más de lo debido – Masato se dirigió a sus hijas – niñas no abusen de su amistad con la Srita. Kino pueda que ella ya tenga planes para esas fechas.

\- Yo me siento halagada por la confianza de sus niñas – Mako tomo la mano de Sanjouin tenía sobre la mesa lo hizo sin pensar, pero la quito rápidamente.

\- Gracias a usted mis princesas han estado muy activas últimamente – Sanjouin estaba sorprendido por la acción de la Mako de tomarle la mano, cuando ella lo hizo se sintió relajado y en paz.

El plan de las niñas había funcionado, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que ella fuera su nueva mamá.

\- Disculpe señor, tiene una llamada del Sr. Blackmoon – Kasumi le entrego el teléfono inalámbrico a su jefe.

\- Si habla Sanjouin que sucede Diamante.

\- Necesito que este aquí en la oficina de inmediato, se suscitó un problema con uno de los barcos.

\- Voy enseguida – cortando la llamada.

\- Sucede algo – pregunto Makoto

\- Asuntos de oficina, debo ir urgente a la naviera, no tardaré mucho, además es invitada de mis hijas. Srita. Kino le puedo pedir un favor si puede quedarse con mis hijas mientras regreso.

\- Claro, no hay problema, solo hago una llamada a mi amiga Setsuna – Makoto comenzó a marcar su celular

Masato Sanjouin Salió de su casa diez minutos después, mientras Makoto se quedaba con las niñas y le daban un tour por toda la casa.

Así conoció el invernadero que le llamo la atención desde que llego a la casa, era realmente una belleza en medio de este había una pequeña fuente con la figura de una hada. Akita se unió al grupo, como le había dicho Sanjouin era un perro muy tranquilo, estuvieron alrededor de una hora en el jardín para después entrar a la casa.

= o=

La situación en la Naviera Millenium era caótica se corrió el rumor que "El Black Lady" fue abordado por contrabandistas quienes maniataron a la tripulación dejándolos a su suerte en botes salvavidas el embarque consistía en materiales textiles.

En los últimos tres meses, la naviera ha sufrido de pérdidas millonarias, esto tenía nerviosos a los hermanos Blackmoon, algunos barcos venían con las mercancías para Wiseman.

Diamante se paseaba por toda su oficina explicándose que estaba sucediendo, si la situación continuaba así perderían todo y eso no podría soportarlo, porque todos los socios querrían respuestas y principalmente Masato Sanjouin que tenía la mayoría de las acciones de la naviera.

\- Sr. Blackmoon, acaba de llegar el Sr. Sanjouin – dijo su asistente desde la puerta, tenía miedo de pasar, sabía que su jefe era de un carácter explosivo.

\- ¡Qué esperas para hacerlo pasar inepta! – sentándose en su sillón y alborotándose más su cabellera platinada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Diamante?, toda la naviera está más activa de lo acostumbrado – Sanjouin lo hizo para tentar el terreno.

\- No estoy en un lecho de rosas, esto es serio desapareció otro de los barcos en altamar, en esta ocasión no hubo heridos – Diamante suspiró al terminar su relato, la tensión que llevaba en sus hombros era mucha carga para él.

\- Ya son cuatro barcos en los últimos meses, como socio solicito una junta extraordinaria.

\- Por eso te llame, en unos días saldrás de viaje a Seúl.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con el robo.

\- Muy sencillo, necesito que hagas una pesquisa en el puerto, todos los barcos que hemos perdido proceden de Corea del Sur – Diamante le entrego un folder a su socio y escruto su rostro con algún indicio de molestia pero nada.

\- Eso es todo, que bonitas vacaciones tendré, pero por el beneficio de la naviera y el mío lo haré, sobre la junta extraordinaria es necesaria y …

\- La junta se hará a tu regreso, no quiero ocasionar una psicosis colectiva, si lo podemos remediar – interrumpió Diamante a su socio.

\- Si eso es todo me retiro, pasaré antes a mi oficina analizar lo que me acabas de entregar, dentro de tres días salgo de viaje.

Diamante quedo solo en su oficina, en eso sonó su celular, al ver el número estuvo tentado en no contestar.

\- Wiseman que sorpresa

\- ¿Qué sucedió con mi cargamento Diamante? – la voz del otro lado de la línea era ronca y autoritaria – me entere que el barco esta extraviado.

\- Está en un error señor – Diamante trato de mentir

\- ¡Crees que nací ayer idiota!, te doy una semana para que encuentres mi mercancía sino abstente a las consecuencias.

Diamante ya no pudo contestar, la llamada fue cortada abruptamente y el aventó su celular a la pared el cual se rompió en el acto.

Y en la oficina de Sanjouin…

\- ¿Dónde está el embarque? – pregunto Sanjouin desde su celular.

\- Lo tenemos en Karatsu, pero el barco ya fue revisado y esta completamente limpio únicamente tiene materiales textiles.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte!, debemos actuar de inmediato dentro de poco "El Némesis" es el barco que dará la estocada final a los Blackmoon.

\- Volveremos a revisarlo, si lo requiere señor.

\- Sería lo mejor, dentro de tres días salgo de viaje y quiero que en cuanto llegue al Aeropuerto de Incheon (Seúl), reciba la llamada de Diamante informando que el barco ya fue localizado.

Masato termino la llamada, después prendió su computadora y reviso los planos del Black Lady, sabía por medio de los documentos que tenía resguardados en casa que se transportaban armas de contrabando, principalmente para uso del ejército y estas iban hacer vendidas a la mafia japonesa, sonrió de triunfo volvió a tomar su celular marco un teléfono.

\- Keiji, me dijeron que el barco solo tiene materiales textiles, pero debajo de las telas hay una puerta pequeña, ahí está lo que buscamos.

\- Gracias amigo, en unas horas te llamo y te informo que encontramos.

\- Espero tu llamada – Sanjouin observo su reloj y ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, tenía que regresar a casa.

= o =

Makoto tuvo un día maravilloso con Kumiko y Yuriko, después de regresar del jardín fue a la habitación de las niñas y le enseñaron sus colección es personajes de Hello Kitty.

Kumiko era la más tierna y dulce de las dos, le gustaban sus clases de ballet, en cambio Yuriko le gustaban más los deportes, quería aprender karate y atletismo y su carácter era más independiente.

\- Mako, tienes hermanos o hermanas – pregunto Yuriko quien estaba recortando unas flores de papel.

\- No, soy hija única, pero mis amigas son como mis hermanas – contesto mientras dibujaba un pájaro para Kumiko.

\- Y tus papás – pregunto Kumiko recibiendo el dibujo para recortarlo.

\- Ellos murieron cuando tenía 12 años – trato de verse triste al contestarle a la niña.

\- Tus papás son unos ángeles que te cuidan desde el cielo – Yuriko la abrazo esa demostración de afecto hizo llorar a Makoto.

\- No llores, si no ellos van a estar tristes y eres muy bonita cuando ríes – Kumiko le dio un pañuelo y secara sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias niñas.

\- Nosotras no conocimos a mamá, pero papá tiene un cuadro de ella en su despacho, era muy bonita – comento Yuriko.

Aquella escena no pasó desapercibida por la Sra. Morisato, esperaba que su jefe recapacitara y viera que conoció a una gran mujer y no a una mujer llena de banalidades como Petzite Ayakashi.

\- Niñas no agobien a la Srita. Kino, vamos ya es tarde, vayan a lavarse los dientes y se ponen sus pijamas.

\- Otro rato más, por favor Kasumi.

\- Niñas obedezcan, además ya casi debo irme, paso un día increíble con ustedes, las espero para darle a cada una su beso de buenas noches.

De un brinco las niñas se dirigieron al baño, se lavaron los dientes después Makoto les ayudo a ponerse sus pijamas y como prometió les dio su beso de buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches niñas, me tengo que ir

\- Buenas noches Makoto y gracias por este día

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, la Sra. Morisato le comento a Makoto que fue una sorpresa que las niñas obedecieran a la primera orden e hicieran lo que se les pidió.

\- Tengo poder de convencimiento – rio Makoto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y ellas iban bajando el último escalón.

\- Srita. Kino, una disculpa le dije que regresaría pronto y me lleve más de lo previsto.

\- No se preocupe, además las niñas ya están durmiendo.

\- En serio, eso sí es una novedad, la pobre de Kasumi batalla con ellas.

\- Solo las palabras correctas y que una mujer sabe pueden hacer maravillas con las personas, principalmente con los niños – Kasumi venía los rostros de su jefe y la Srita. Kino analizándolo que les dijo.

\- Creo que es momento de retirarme – Makoto tomo su bolso y chamarra – gracias por todo.

\- La llevo a su casa Srita. Kino – ofreció Sanjouin

\- No se preocupe tomo un taxi, además ya lo solicite y usted acaba de llegar.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted, después de que se quedó con mis princesas, Kasumi en cuanto llegue el taxi le pagas el trayecto que hizo.

\- Como ordene señor.

\- Gracias Sra. Morisato por todo, nos vemos otro día.

\- Igualmente Srita. Kino, que tenga una excelente noche.

La Sra. Kasumi cerró la puerta de la casa en cuanto vio partir el auto de su jefe.

\- Esto me huele a mole

\- ¿Qué dijiste Keiko? – pregunto la Sra. Morisato.

\- Dije que esto me huele a mole, la Srita. Kino es la mujer que necesita el Sr. Sanjouin como su esposa, además las niñas la adoran.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo Keiko.

\- ¿Quiere apostar?

\- ¿Cómo?, ahora que tramas muchacha.

\- Yo nada, todos en la casa están apostando que la Srita. Kino será la esposa del patrón y que pronto dejará a la bruja, ya aposto el chofer, el jardinero, los chicos de mantenimiento y yo, solo falta usted.

\- Niña no tienes remedio, mejor vamos a terminar de limpiar la cocina.

= o =

Afuera del edificio donde vive Makoto y Setsuna un Lexus deportivo color negro se estaciono frente a la puerta principal, Masato Sanjouin bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a bajar a Makoto.

\- Listo Srita. Kino, ya está en casa.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Sanjouin.

\- A usted por haberse quedado con mis hijas, son muy traviesas.

\- Más bien diría que adorables e inquietas.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

Cerca de ellos paso una pareja conocida de Makoto, con dos cachorros de bernés de la montaña, cuando la vieron se acercaron a ella moviendo su cola, esto provoco que ella trastabillara unos pasos, Sanjouin la abrazo para evitar que se cayera, los cachorros seguían emocionados al verla.

\- Titania, Oberón vengan no molesten, disculpa Mako, pero sabes que siempre que te ven se emocionan – dijo la dueña de los cachorros.

\- No te preocupes, pero ya están más grandes – dijo Makoto acariciando las cabezas de ambos cachorros.

\- Si ya tienen seis meses.

El novio de la chica la apresuro, porque cuando ella se pone a platicar de sus perros nadie la detiene, Makoto los vio desaparecer en la esquina hasta ese momento vio en la posición comprometedora en la que estaba con el Sr. Sanjouin.

\- Creo que es mejor que entre – Makoto bajo su cabeza de vergüenza.

Makoto no espera la reacción del Sr. Sanjouin, el levanto su barbilla se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, al principio se sintió nerviosa, ya tenía muchos años de no sentir un beso, esa agradable caricia, de a poco fue respondiendo el beso, el paso su manos por su cintura para acortar la distancia, aunque un suspiro de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Desde que la vi, quise robarle un beso – le dijo Sanjouin al oído – es momento que me vaya.

Antes de irse le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha para darle un casto beso, Makoto quedo anonadada algunos segundos, tocos sus labios y entro al edificio con una gran sonrisa.

Como niño en navidad abriendo sus regalos, Sanjouin sonreía por lo que había hecho, aunque su alegría no duro mucho tiempo, recibió una llamada como iban manejando opto por usar el speaker.

\- Habla Sanjouin

\- ¡Eureka amigo!, tenías razón las armas estaban en el lugar que dijiste.

\- Ya vez, todavía tengo mi toque y suspicacia habitual, ya hicieron el cambio.

\- Tendrán una desagradable sorpresa cuando vean la sorpresa del embarque.

\- No lo dudes Keiji, es cuestión de tiempo para que los negocios ilícitos de los Blackmoon se vayan al infierno.

Continuara…

Breviario Cultural:

The Macallan 1926 es un whisky de malta destilado en 1926 y embotellado en 1986, fueron embotelladas únicamente 40 botellas.

Solo existe una botella de esta joya de Macallan 1926, dentro de la colección "Fine & Rare" que son whiskys de malta de añadas añejas que van desde 1926 a 1972. Hace poco tiempo ofrecieron un millón de euros por esta única botella, que se conserva en la destilería Macallan, la respuesta de la firma fue negativa "esta botella ya no tiene precio". Como es lógico nos recomiendan disfrutarlo sin añadir nada, un malta con añadas de 60 años de la barrica número 263. Si tomamos una copa podemos pensar que en ese año se hicieron las primeras llamadas telefónicas entre Londres y New York o que estaba de moda el Charleston, Clara Bow se convirtió en la primera mujer "It girl" (chica objeto) de la historia. ( w w w . . c o m).

Los nombres de los perros que vio Makoto les puse los nombres de dos satélites de Urano, tanto Titania como Oberón fueron descubiertos por William Herschell el 11 de Enero del 1787, además también son los nombres de los reyes de la hadas de la obra de William Shakespeare "El sueño de una noche de verano.

Espero sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Siete "Una Nueva Puerta"**

Setsuna Meiou y Kasumi Morisato, estaban seguras que algo había sucedido la noche anterior a su amiga y su jefe respectivamente ya que amanecieron de un humor excelente.

En el caso de Makoto, se levantó muy temprano para hacer el desayuno de Setsuna, Hotaru y de ella, desde la cocina se escuchaba que cantaba muy animada.

Con la familia Sanjouin algo parecido sucedía, Masato bajo de su habitación silbando la canción "Cantando bajo la lluvia".

\- Keiko, dime ¿Cómo van las apuestas? – pregunto la Sra. Morisato entrando a la cocina, después de que su jefe le diera algunos giros de baile.

\- Sabía que se uniría, las apuestas están como siguen – Keiko saco un pizarrón que tenía atrás de refrigerador, las apuestas son por 1000 yenes, lo que varias es la fecha de cuando la va a dejar por ejemplo:

Kuro el chofer dijo que en dos semanas, el Sr. Aoki de jardinería que en semana y media, Toshiro y Tadao de mantenimiento en una semana, yo en menos de cuatro días.

Kasumi leyó las apuestas, analizo la situación 5,000 yenes eran interesantes.

\- Keiko yo apuesto 2000 yenes de la que deja hoy a la Srita. Ayakashi.

\- Trato hecho – dijo la muchacha quien anotaba la apuesta y esta fue vista durante el desayuno de todo el personal de servicio de la Familia Sanjouin.

= o =

Tamiko Mori, asistente de Masato Sanjouin, también se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de su jefe, trabajar con él era fascinante y lo catalogaba como una persona confiable y amena, estaba revisando algunos documentos para el próximo evento donde su jefe era patrocinador, cuando las puertas de elevador del piso 20 se abrieron y de este salió Petzite Ayakashi.

\- Buenos días Srita. Ayakashi – sonrió Tamiko.

\- Dile a tu jefe que ya estoy aquí – Petzite siempre tan arrogante que no contesto el saludo.

\- Si me permite, en un momento la atiende se encuentra en una llamada de larga distancia y me pidió que esperara por favor.

Esto no le importo a la recién llegada se acercó a la puerta para abrir, Tamiko se levantó bruscamente de su silla para impedir que entrará, solo que en el trayecto recibió un manotazo muy fuerte

\- ¡Hola amor!, Buenos días – saludo Petzite no había nadie afuera y quise darte una sorpresa.

\- Si, a eso de las nueve gracias – termino su llamada Sanjouin para dirigirse a su novia y a su asistente quien se estaba sobando su mano.

\- Srita. Mori, ya casi es medio día, no hay nada importante por el momento referente a la lista que le encargue en la mañana, puede comenzar con los preparativos para el evento de la siguiente semana, antes de que se vaya pase con el médico y que le revise su mano.

\- Gracias Sr. Sanjouin – mirando a su jefe con una sonrisa – regreso en la tarde para entregarle el itinerario final.

Ya estando solo con Petzite, ella se acercó de manera coqueta para abrazarlo lo cual el impidió y se levantó de su sillón.

\- Eres muy considerado con tus empleados y a mí me ignoras te sucede algo Masato.

\- Solo estoy siendo justo, como trates serás tratado, escuche que hablabas con mi asistente, ella te dijo que estaba ocupado y que haces le faltas al respeto.

\- Pero ella …

\- No digas nada, no es la primera vez que agredes a las personas.

\- Eso es mentira, yo siempre he sido honesta contigo, yo te pregunto ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Petzite se acercó a él, paso una de sus manos por su cuello, pero vio que no se estremeció con su caricia al contrario su ojos reflejaban molestia.

\- Petzite discúlpame pero no pienso seguir con esta situación.

\- ¡Qué estas tratando de decirme!, ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? – dijo Petzite con un tono más que alterado.

\- Tómalo como tú quieras, pero es mejor dejar esto por lo sano y no hacernos daño y esto se convierte en una catástrofe al final.

Petzite le soltó un bofetón, dejándole la marca de su mano en la mejilla, salió hecha una furia de la oficina de su ex prometido.

= o =

En la florería de Makoto y Setsuna, ella se encontraba muy feliz, solo que Setsuna ya pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y aprovecho que no estaba Hotaru para hacer la pregunta del millón.

\- Mako, no tienes nada que contarme, ayer llegaste cerca de las diez de la noche y hoy te levantaste muy temprano a preparar el desayuno, eso si los hot cakes con caritas felices te delataron – rio Setsuna.

\- Sucedieron muchas cosas fue un día excelente – Makoto de hacer un arreglo floral de orquídeas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo.

\- Si no me cuentas, nunca me enterare de lo sucedido – Setsuna se acercó una silla para escuchar a su amiga.

Makoto le contó a Setsuna desde que llego a la casa de la Familia Sanjouin, la preparación de la comida con las niñas, el paseo en el jardín, la visita en el invernadero, jugar con ellas y desearles las buenas noches a ambas con un beso.

\- Todo suena muy bien, pero aun no me convences con tu relato – Setsuna la miraba con seriedad – Minako ya te hubiera sacado la información desde ayer.

\- Ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho y con lujo de detalle – sonrió Makoto al imaginarse a su amiga sacándole la verdad – después el vino a dejarme al departamento y antes de irse me beso.

\- ¿Cómo que te beso?, eso debo saberlo – dijo Minako quien entraba con Hotaru con dos tarros de helado uno de fresa y otro de limón.

\- Ayer que vino a dejarme, nos topamos con una pareja que llevaban de paseo a dos cachorros de bernés de la montaña, no era la primera vez que los veía, en cuanto me vieron se acercaron para que los abrazara, esto provoco que diera traspié y el Sr. Sanjouin me tomo por la cintura para evitar una caída.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió lo del beso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Setsuna, Minako y la propia Hotaru.

\- Me dijo que desde que el primer día que nos conocimos quiso robarme un beso – Makoto recordó aquel beso cálido de la noche anterior- yo le correspondí, fue una agradable sensación, como sí después de subir una montaña descubres las maravillas que regala la naturaleza.

\- ¡Qué tonto!, ¿Por qué no lo hizo en aquella ocasión? – Minako comenzó a comer del bote del helado de fresa.

\- Tendría sus razones – fue el comentario de Setsuna quien le quitaba el helado a su rubia amiga.

\- Esas razones tienen nombre y es la bruja de Petzite – Minako volvió a quitarle el helado.

\- Minako tienes días con muchos antojos, no estarás embarazada – Makoto soltó la bomba, provocando que su amiga tirara la cuchara de helado.

\- No lo creo James y yo nos cuidamos solo que… - Minako por inercia se llevó ambas manos a su vientre – no lo olvídenlo.

\- Tienes dos opciones – continuo Makoto – hacerte una prueba de embarazo que venden en la farmacia o la otra que mañana pases a la clínica de Usagi y Amy.

\- Opto por la segunda opción, mañana paso con ellas, pero me pueden devolver mi helado por favor- Setsuna le regreso el helado que momentos antes le había quitado cuando se llevó las manos al vientre.

Su plática fue interrumpida por un chico que llevaba un paquete.

\- Buenas tardes la Srita. Makoto Kino

\- Si soy yo, en que te puedo ayudar

\- Traigo este paquete para usted, si es tan amable de firmar de recibido - Makoto sello el papel de recibido y le fue entregado su paquete.

\- Makoto te vas a quedar atónita todo el resto del día, abre el paquete para saber que te enviaron – Minako era la más curiosa de todas, aunque se daba una idea de quien lo había mandado.

La castaña comenzó a quitar la envoltura del paquete, al abrirlo venía una nota y dos pashmina de Balenciaga una en negro y otra en coral, comenzó a leer la nota y se quedó pasmada, Setsuna tomo la nota y comenzó a leer.

Srita. Kino:

Le agradezco muchísimo el haber compartido con mis hijas y conmigo la tarde ayer.

Espero le guste el pequeño presente que le hago llegar y no sea inoportuno, quise buscar algo diferente que no fueran dulces, chocolates y flores, estas últimas ya son parte de usted.

Si no es tanto atrevimiento de mi parte, aceptaría una invitación a cenar hoy en la noche al final de la nota le dejo mi número de celular, entenderé si tiene algún compromiso lo podemos dejar para otro día.

Su amigo

Masato Sanjouin

\- Vas a aceptar verdad Makoto – pregunto Minako

\- No lo creo, además ayer estuve fuera todo el día y no es justo que Setsuna se quede sola de nuevo.

\- Por mí no te preocupes, además Hotaru me ayuda yo que tu acepto la invitación.

\- No se diga más – Minako tomo la nota que tenía Setsuna y comenzó a marcar el número del celular.

\- ¿Qué haces Minako?, no puedo además yo… - Makoto trato de quitarle el celular.

\- Claro que puedes – se tuvo que alejar de la castaña para evitar que hiciera su cometido – toma ya contesta.

\- Si, buenas tardes Sr. Sanjouin, soy Makoto, Makoto Kino, le hablaba para agradecerle su regalo.

\- ... – se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sobre la invitación a cenar yo, yo, yo … - Makoto venía la cara de sus amigas esperando a que aceptará – acepto su invitación a cenar. Lo veo afuera de mi edificio a las 8:30 p.m. y nuevamente gracias – suspiro después de terminar la llamada.

\- Bien, ya está hecho, ahora vámonos – Minako tomo su bola y camino hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?, apenas son las 2:00 p.m. – pregunto la castaña confundida.

\- De compras, tienes que lucir radiante y este es trabajo para Minako Aino.

Ambas amigas salieron de la florería, dejando a Setsuna y Hotaru atendiendo a unos clientes que iban llegando en esos momentos.

= o =

Masato Sanjouin llego a su casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, llevando consigo regalos para sus hijas.

\- Kumiko, Yuriko ya estoy en casa.

\- Papá, papá que bueno que ya llegaste – las niñas fueron a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto Yuriko.

\- Muy bien, miren les traje unos regalos – las niñas vieron en el suelo dos cajas enormes.

Las niñas comenzaron abrir las cajas cada una tenía su nombre, un grito de emoción se escuchó en toda la casa eran dos enormes peluches de los personajes de Hello Kitty y Chococat.

\- Sabía que les gustaría

\- Hoy nos vas a contar un cuento papá - pregunto Kumiko abrazando su gatita rosa y blanco.

\- Lo siento princesa, pero debo salir más tarde.

\- Vas con esa señora – Yuriko hizo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido su padre.

\- No es con ella, es con otra persona – tanteando el terreno con las niñas.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntaron las niñas.

\- Saldré con la Srita. Kino, la invite a cenar después de tantas molestias que le hemos dado últimamente.

\- La otra señora, se va a enojar contigo

\- Ella ya no es mi novia.

La pobre de la Sra. Morisato salió de la cocina, volvió a escuchar los gritos de las niñas pensó que algo les había ocurrido.

\- La bruja ya no es novia de papá, la bruja ya no es novia de papá – las niñas iban cantando con dirección a su habitación para jugar con sus nuevos peluches.

\- Señor, ¿Qué están diciendo las niñas?

\- Lo que escuchaste Kasumi, Petzite Ayakashi ya no es mi novia, tomé en cuenta lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que agredió a mi asistente el día de hoy.

\- Ella como lo tomo

\- Bueno, mi mejilla fue la afectada, pero demos borran y cuenta nueva, te informo que saldré en un par de horas, invité a la Srita Kino a cenar, pasado mañana salgo con las niñas de viaje y quiero terminar de arreglar unos pendientes, voy a estar un rato en mi despacho.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sra. Morisato?, están bien las niñas – pregunto Keiko cuando entro la niñera de las niñas.

\- Con la novedad de que les gane la apuesta, el Sr. Sanjouin termino su relación con la bruja.

Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar en la cocina al fin se deshicieron de ella, al fin habría tranquilidad en la casa. En ese momento le fue entregado el dinero de la apuesta a la Srita. Morisato cinco mil yenes bien ganados.

= o =

Faltaba poco para que dieran las 8:30 p.m., Makoto ya estaba casi lista, fueron a varias tiendas en tiempo record al final se decidieron por un vestido verde botella que hiciera juego con la pashmina de Balenciaga negra.

Minako le llamo a una de sus amigas maquillistas, para que arreglara a Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru tenían poco de haber llegado al departamento querían ver a Makoto antes de que fuera a su cita.

\- Ya tardo Makoto y Minako en salir, dijeron que quince minutos y ya llevan más de media hora – Hotaru se encontraba algo inquieta por la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes Minako es experta en estas cosas ya todas hemos pasado por sus manos.

\- Eso no lo dudo – rió Hotaru porque ella paso por lo mismo.

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Makoto, primero salió Minako enseguida de ella la joven castaña, lucía un lindo vestido en verde botella de tirantes, escote en v, lucía un cadena de oro que fue uno de los pocos regalos que guardaba Makoto de su mamá, llevaba un bolso negro y zapatos negros, el cabello lo llevaba recogido dejando unos pequeños cabellos ondulados, para no verse tan retacada.

\- ¡Qué hermosa te vez Makoto! – comentó Hotaru emocionado valió la pena la espera.

\- Muchas gracias Hotaru, aunque estoy algo nerviosa.

\- No debes ponerte nerviosa, además ya lo conoces – Setsuna le tomo una foto a su amiga.

\- Una cosa es verlo con las niñas y otra es estar sola con él – Makoto observó su reloj de pulsera ya casi era la hora.

Se escuchó el timbre del departamento y fue abrir Setsuna y en efecto era el Sr. Sanjouin.

\- Buenas noches Srita. Meiou

\- Buenas noches Sr. Sanjouin, enseguida viene Makoto, gusta pasar un momento.

\- Muchas gracias espero aquí, además habíamos quedado de vernos afuera del edificio y opte mejor por subir por ella.

\- Buenas noche Sr. Sanjouin – Makoto comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ellos, estaba muy nerviosa esperaba no tropezar.

\- Srita. Kino, gracias por aceptar mi invitación y debo decirle que luce bellísima – Sanjouin beso con galantería la mano de su invitada provocando se sonrojara.

\- Gracias.

Minako aprovecho que se miraban a los ojos para tomarles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta

Masato Sanjouin ofreció su brazo para llevarse a Makoto, les dijo que no la traería tan tarde, en cuanto vieron que se cerró la puerta del elevador Setsuna, Minako y Hotaru se fueron para la sala.

\- No hay ninguna duda, esos dos se han enamorado – Minako vio la foto que momentos antes había tomado de su amiga y su acompañante.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo le hiciste para tomar la foto? – Setsuna miraba la foto.

\- Muy sencillo, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, además Mako se merece ser feliz después de lo ocurrido con Henry.

\- No menciones a ese tipo, lo bueno que tiene prohibida la entrada al país.

\- ¿Quién es Henry? – Hotaru se encontraba intrigada con la plática de las dos mujeres.

\- Es la persona más ruin y nefasta que te puedas imaginar, todos los días me arrepiento de habérselo presentado a Makoto – Minako apretaba sus manos de impotencia.

\- Tranquila Minako – Setsuna coloco su mano derecha en las manos de mina para tranquilizarla.

\- Hotaru, el tal Henry fue un ex novio de Makoto, le hizo mucho daño, pero gracias a la intervención del padre de Rei no tiene autorización de entrar al país – continuo con su relato Minako.

\- Por lo que dicen lo odian mucho – Hotaru prestaba toda su atención a los comentarios.

\- Haruka no se quedó con ganas de golpearlo, se llevó un lindo recuerdo de Japón – Setsuna recordó aquel día que salía Henry deportado rumbo a Inglaterra para nunca más volver.

Minako saco su celular de su bolsa, había recibido un mensaje.

\- Ya debo irme James se encuentra allá abajo, mañana pasare a la clínica de las chicas para hacerme los análisis.

\- Descansa fue un día ajetreado y si estas con síntomas no tienes que estar de arriba abajo como siempre Minako.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta Setsuna buenas noches – Minako salió del departamento sonriendo por el comentario.

= o =

Masato Sanjouin llevo a cenar a Makoto al Sky Lounge Stellar Garden, el restaurante tenía un vista increíble de la ciudad, como ya tenía la reservación un mesero los llevo hasta su mesa, Makoto continuaba nerviosa nunca había ido a cenar a lugares de ese tipo siempre ha sido una chica sencilla.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, el mesero les ofreció la carta de vinos así como el menú, posteriormente el mesero se retiró unos momentos para que los comensales decidieran que cenarían.

Makoto comenzó a la leer la carta, aunque nada se retenía en su cabeza, suspiro levemente para tranquilizarse.

\- Srita. Kino gracias por aceptar mi invitación a cenar.

\- Bueno me tomo por sorpresa, además yo debo agradecerlo por el regalo.

\- Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por usted, después de todas las molestias que le han dado mis hijas desde el día que se conocieron no paran de hablar de usted en la casa.

\- Son unas niñas encantadoras y muy juguetonas.

Su conversación fue interrumpida nuevamente por el mesero pidieron su cena y una botella de vino tinto.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila para ambos Makoto ya no estaba nerviosa, la plática giraba con relación a las niñas y el próximo evento de caridad del Sr. Sanjouin, ella se ofreció a realizar los arreglos florales adecuados y él le proporciono el teléfono de su asistente para ver todo lo relacionado al evento.

Makoto recordó la plática con Haruka "El Sr. Sanjouin tiene una conversación amena, además de que si no fuera la pareja de Michiru tendría un desliz con él", esto provocó que se sonrojara y bajara un momento la mirada viendo su postre más interesante en ese momento.

\- Srita. Kino, le preocupa algo – pregunto Sanjouin.

\- No es nada, recordé solo una conversación con una de mis amigas eso fue todo.

\- Imagino que fue una conversación algo subida de tono, por la manera que se sonrojo.

\- "Trágame tierra" – pensó Makoto la habían pillado en infraganti.

\- Perdón si la incomode con lo que le dije.

\- Me vi muy obvia lo siento, usted las conoce son Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou.

\- Si las recuerdo muy bien, son una pareja muy singular y atrayente a la vez, me entere que la Srita. Kaiou está dando conciertos en Japón acompañada por Haruka Tenou.

\- En efecto, decidieron hacer la gira primeramente en Japón en dos meses se casa una amiga en común Minako Aino y no quieren perderse la boda, después hará la gira internacional comenzando en Italia.

\- Srita. Kino, antes de llevarla a su departamento me gustaría que me acompañara a otro lugar.

\- Solo si me deja a las 12:00 como a la Cenicienta – Makoto rio por su comentario contagiando a Sanjouin.

Minutos después ya estaban en el tránsito rumbo al lugar que la llevaría Sanjouin, para su sorpresa era en su casa, la cual estaba completamente en una oscuridad total a excepción de la entrada principal y el jardín el repicar el agua de la fuente central hacía que no fuera un total silencio.

Sanjouin salió del auto abrió la puerta del copiloto para que saliera Makoto, se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero, como le había dicho Yuriko el jardín era hermoso de noche. La puertas del invernadero estaban abiertas, la atmosfera era muy tranquila, ahora había un sillón el cual no estaba el día de ayer.

\- En verdad es un hermoso lugar – Makoto volvió a admirar el invernadero.

\- Por favor tome asiento Srita. Kino

\- Gracias

\- Mucho misterio de mi parte

\- Un poco – los nervios ya estaba traicionando a la castaña

\- Sobre lo sucedido ayer Srita. Kino, no fue ninguna broma en verdad deseaba besarla desde que la vi en mi oficina – fueron las palabras sinceras de Sanjouin.

\- ….. – silencio por parte de Makoto

\- Desde que la conocí, mi vida dio un cambio drástico y no se diga de mis hijas, están encantadas con usted, coloque en una balanza mi antigua relación.

\- Dice: ¿Antigua relación? – Makoto dudo un momento con lo que pregunto.

\- Si, hoy termine mi relación con Petzite Ayakashi, no quiero que piense que la estoy utilizando, mi situación con ella ya era agobiante, mis hijas siempre huyendo de ella, los malos tratos a mis empleados fue la gota derramo el vaso con agua, odio las injusticias y no estoy para ese tipo de actitudes.

Makoto escuchaba cada palabra de él, su voz, los movimientos de sus manos todo de él la dejo hipnotizada.

\- Estaré fuera del país por unos días, me iré de viaje con mis hijas a Seúl y me gustaría que a mi regreso me concediera el honor de ser mi novia, pueda que suene precipitado, si no acepta lo comprenderé, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos y tenga sus dudas sobre mí.

\- Si es una propuesta precipitada, le confieso que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin pareja y no termino en buenos términos.

\- Comprendo, la próxima semana es el evento que voy a patrocinar y debo estar presente, si le parece y está de acuerdo me podría dar su respuesta ese día.

\- Ese día le daré mi respuesta.

\- Muchas gracias, pase lo que pase tendrá mi amistad en todo momento y le pediría que ya no me hable de usted, mi nombre es Masato.

\- Está bien yo también pido lo mismo Masato, llámame Makoto.

Para Makoto fue una extraña petición, pero no le quita sus méritos, ella tenía que meditar la situación, después de lo sucedido con Henry, no se encontraba segura de tener otra relación amorosa por el momento, no debía negar que Masato Sanjouin la atraía en muchos aspectos y quería conocerlo un poco.

\- Creo que es momento de irme, ya pasan de las 12:00 – Makoto se levantó del sillón.

Masato hizo lo mismo que la castaña, sus miradas se cruzaron el azul de él y los ojos verdes de ella como dos esmeraldas, la atracción era mutua y se volvieron a besar.

Makoto correspondió al beso, se sentía viva, deseada, los nervios de horas antes habían desaparecido, él la tomo de la cintura para profundizar el beso, ella coloco sus manos para abrazarlo y no desfallecer.

El volvió a sentarla en el sillón sin dejar de besarla, después de la muerte de su esposa no había vuelto a sentir lo mismo, aunque tuvo alguna que otra aventura, en ese momento se sentía correspondido, vio que ella estaba sonrojada por el intercambio de besos.

\- No lo pude evitar – Masato había dejado de besarla, se levantó del sillón y ayudaba a Makoto a levantarse sino paro en este momento, no respondo de mí y sería capaz de hacerte el amor en este lugar.

Salieron del invernadero y ya estando en él auto para llevarla a su departamento, volvieron a besarse, ahora no se contuvieron y la pasión se desbordo, la castaña se sentó a horcajadas frente a él, le molestaba un poco el volante pero no le impidió que lo besara nuevamente y sus lenguas se entrelazaran en un juego de poder, el por su parte comenzó a tocar sus pechos, provocando que ella suspirara de deseo. Simplemente hubo química y querían sentirse deseados el uno por el otro.

\- Masato debemos parar, ya debo irme – Makoto respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

\- Tienes razón Makoto – aunque comenzó a besarle el cuello a la castaña.

\- Tenemos un trato – ella se volvió a sentar en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Respetare lo que te pedí – el simplemente sonrió y encendió el auto – "regresando me daré un baño de agua fría" se dijo mentalmente Makoto Kino comenzaba a darle nuevas esperanzas en el amor.

Continuara…

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de "Prometo estar contigo", aunque no he recibido muchos reviews, agradezco a quienes lo han hecho y quienes lo han puesto como favorito, estoy ya trabajando en el capítulo ocho y nueve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Ocho "La Sangre Llama"**

La Clínica Buena Esperanza, tenía poco más de tres años de estar en funciones gracias a jóvenes médicos que tomaron en cuenta las necesidades de la población de bajos recursos, los matrimonios Chiba y Matsura daban todo de ellos para sus pacientes.

Su Director Mamoru Chiba, es un prestigioso oncólogo, en sus años de estudiante conoció a Ken Matsura quien es el Subdirector de la clínica, ambos compartían los mismos sueños se asociaron y crearon su propia clínica.

El Dr. Matsura es una eminencia en neurología y junto con su esposa Amy Mizuno quien es una excelente Pediatra, forman uno de los matrimonios más respetados en el área médica.

Usagi Chiba, complementa el grupo de amigos, ella está enfocada en el trabajo social se recibió de Psicóloga, cuando era estudiante era un caos total, siempre llegaba tarde, por más que estudiaba no le entraba nada en la cabeza, sus amigas se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que iba a estudiar Psicología y al graduarse recibió mención honorifica.

Minako Aino llego a las nueve de la mañana a la clínica de sus amigos, para hacerse los análisis tuvo que mentirle a James en esta ocasión porque siempre va a dejarla a la florería de Makoto y ahora no iba a ir temprano.

Le recordó que tenía que ir a la Embajada Británica arreglar unos documentos para sus padres quienes pronto llegarían a Japón para su boda y ella había quedado de pasar por Rei e ir a desayunar.

\- Buenos días señorita, ya se encontrará la Dra. Chiba – pregunto Minako a la recepcionista.

\- Tiene cita con ella – respondió la chica - ¿A quién anuncio?

\- Dígalo que la busca Minako Aino.

La joven procedió a marcar una extensión en el conmutador.

\- Dra. Chiba, la busca la Srita. Aino, entendido yo le digo.

\- Puede pasar a su oficina

\- Muchas gracia señorita que tenga un excelente día.

Minako camino rumbo a la oficina de su amiga Usagi, el pasillo estaba completamente vació, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho unas risas, solo movió la cabeza y una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro, opto por mejor tocar la puerta y escucho que dijeron pase.

\- Buenos días par de tortolos – Minako estaba divertida de ver que Mamoru recogía unos papeles del suelo y Usagi se acomodaba la bata de médico – si gustan puedo regresar más tarde.

\- No te preocupes Minako, ya me iba – Mamoru regreso a su seriedad de siempre – Usako a las tres paso por ti para comer.

\- Claro corazón.

Estando las dos amigas solas…

\- Usagi tengan más cuidado o cierren la puerta con seguro, cualquiera puede entrar – Minako tomo asiento frente a su amiga.

\- Me tomo por sorpresa Mamo-chan – Usagi continuaba sonrojada de la pena lo bueno que fue Minako quien los escucho y no una de las enfermeras o doctores que trabajaban en la clínica – y dime ¿A que debo tu visita tan temprano?

\- Lo que sucede que Makoto y Setsuna me mandaron con ustedes, según dicen pueda estar embarazada.

\- Eso sí sería una gran sorpresa, además el día del picnic estabas desatadas con los dulces.

\- Si fuera verdad James sería muy feliz, hasta que no tenga los estudios en mano no quiero una falsa alarma.

\- Toma pasa laboratorio – Usagi le extendió una hoja que ella lleno – te tomaron una muestra de sangre y en una hora tendremos el resultado.

\- Gracias Usagi, enseguida voy a laboratorio.

La puerta se abrió y esa Amy quien llevaba unos folders.

\- Buenos días Usagi, Minako que gusto verte estas de visita o te sientes mal.

\- Solo es un chequeo de rutina en una hora sabremos si seremos tías – comento Usagi a su amiga.

\- Sería una gran sorpresa – sonrió Amy

\- Las dejo entonces, nos vemos en una hora

Minako salió de la oficina de Usagi mientras Amy tomaba asiento y colocaba los folders que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio.

\- Y todo eso Amy

\- Me los entrego hace un momento Ken, son los prospectos a las plazas de Cardiología y Odontología, también ya fueron revisados por Mamoru, solo necesitan tu visto bueno y la última entrevista contigo.

\- Déjame ver entonces – Usagi comenzó a revisar los expedientes uno por uno – todos tienen buenas recomendaciones, las podemos citar el día de hoy y mañana.

\- Muy bien te dejo, voy a la sala de Pediatría hablar con los padres del pequeño Taro.

\- Te acompaño entonces, están muy preocupados por la operación de su hijo, les tengo muy buenas noticias, solo pagaran una cantidad simbólica, la asociación accedió a pagar los gatos de la operación

\- Una excelente noticia para ellos, les regresará el alma a cuerpo.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron al área de Pediatría, para alegrar los corazones de una familia.

= o =

\- Srita. Rei, hay una joven que desea hablar con usted.

\- Te dijo como se llama – Rei revisaba un nuevo contrato para los trabajos que iban a desarrollarse por remodelación en una escuela primaria.

\- No, únicamente me dijo que usted la conoce

La mente de Rei, comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, se daba una idea de quien era, medito un momento antes de pedir que la llevaran a la biblioteca. Rei sentía el cuerpo pesado, sus pies se negaban a dar un paso más, aunque medito que era mejor terminar de tajo y de la manera más civilizada ese penoso asunto.

Rei entro a la biblioteca vio a una mujer de cabello negro ondulado observando un cuadro familiar donde estaba de niña junto a sus padres.

\- Por cortesía deje que pasara, no me gusta dar espectáculos, si me dice a que vino, se ira más pronto de mi casa.

\- Buenos días – la joven pelinegra saludo a Rei con una sonrisa, pero solo que no contesto el saludo – si usted así lo quiere, solamente vengo a decirle que Kojiro y yo vamos a tener un hijo, espero que pronto firme los papeles de divorcio y lo deje libre.

\- Solo vino a decirme eso, entonces retírese – Rei abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- No piensa reclamarme, en verdad Koji tenía razón, usted es una mujer fría como el hielo.

\- Salga de inmediato de mi casa – Rei tomo fuerza para no llorar frente a la amante de su aun esposo.

\- ¿Qué sucede hija? – el padre de Rei entro a la biblioteca.

\- No es nada, ella ya se retira.

\- Entiendo, de todos modos seguridad la va acompañar hasta la salida – el Sr. Hino se acercó a su hija y le coloco una mano para darle tranquilidad.

Al estar ya solos, Rei rompió en llanto, su papá la llevo a uno de los sillones y solamente la abrazó y llorara todo lo que ella quisiera necesitaba que se desahogara

\- ¿Por qué recibiste a esa mujer?, mírate en ¡Qué estado te ha dejado hija mía!

\- Me dijo que espera un hijo de Kojiro, ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?, solo amarlo – Rei levanto su rostro y las lágrimas cubrián sus mejillas.

\- Mi niña, debe ser una mentira de esa mujer, no debes caer en su juego, solo quiere verte derrotada demuéstrale que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente.

\- Eso intento papá, sin embargo no puedo, la traición de mi esposo es irreparable al principio me negó todo cuando le entregue las pruebas se quedó sin palabras.

Flash Back…

\- Rei, ya estoy en casa, Rei ¿Dónde estás? – Kojiro el esposo de Rei dejaba su maleta en el recibidor.

\- Aquí estoy – Rei prendió la luz de la lámpara de la sala - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?.

\- Muy bien tenemos el contrato para la firma – Kojiro se acercó a ella para besarla pero ella lo rechazo - ¿Qué te sucede?, nunca me recibes de esta manera.

\- Necesitamos hablar

La seriedad de Rei le hizo guardar silencio, tomando asiento a su lado, ella opto por levantarse y sentarse frente a él.

\- Quiero que me digas con sinceridad si aún me amas – Rei lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

\- Tu sabes que si ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Kojiro ya estaba nervioso

\- Solo contéstame con la verdad – Rei comenzó a subir el tono de voz

\- Sabes que si te amor, eres mi esposa, mi compañera, daría todo por ti.

\- Solo quería saber eso, entonces me puedes explicar ¿Quién es Karmesite? – Rei saco un sobre que tenía detrás del cojín donde estaba sentada y se lo aventó a su esposo, mientras ella se dirigía la ventana y veía las luces de la ciudad desde el quinto piso donde vivía.

Kojiro Hashimoto, tomo el sobre con manos trémulas, extrajo unas hojas con un informe detallado de sus actividades extramaritales, fotografías de su amante y el juntos, las facturas de los regalos hecho para ella y la más interesante de todas la factura del collar de diamantes, estaba seguro que la había perdido y al final recordó que la había dejado en uno de sus sacos, sabía que Rei le gustaba preparar sus trajes o mandarlos a la tintorería.

\- Rei permíteme que te explique …

\- No es necesario que me expliques tu adulterio, estas pruebas son suficientes para mí, no voy a caer en tu juego, me vas a decir que es un desliz, algo momentáneo, que no lo volverás a hacer, solo dime "TE FALLE EN ALGO"

Kojiro no refuto ya nada, se quedó callado ante su esposa, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

\- Una cosa más, me iré a casa de mi padre, solo te estaba esperando para decirte lo que te mereces y darte esas pruebas en tu cara, no quiero estar contigo ni un día más, cualquier cosa que desees hablar conmigo te comunicas con él asistente de mi padre.

\- Y la firma de arquitectos – Kojiro esperaba algo a su favor.

\- Sobre eso no te preocupes, el trabajo no debe mezclarse con los asuntos familiares.

Rei camino con dirección al recibidor donde ya tenía una maleta y su bolso, Kojiro cuanto entro no se había percatado de las cosas.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, su esposo la volvió a cerrar de un solo golpe, Rei trato de abrirla pero él no la dejo, al contrario la acorralo en la pared, siendo más alto que ella no tenía escapatoria alguna, la comenzó a besar de manera desesperada, en tanto ella no respondía a los besos.

Kojiro dejo de besarla, Rei aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para salir del departamento que años atrás entro con una gran alegría y así comenzar una vida de casada con el hombre de su vida.

Fin Flash Back

\- Hija no hay marcha atrás con el asunto de tu divorcio

\- No papá, ya tome mi decisión, me voy a divorciar, además voy a renunciar a la firma de arquitectos en cuanto se termine el contrato que tengo de la escuela primaria.

\- Si esa es tu decisión hija, te apoyo en todo

\- Gracias papá, ya estoy mejor me voy al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Claro hija trata de concentrarte.

Rei llego a su despacho cerca de las diez de la mañana, comenzó a trabajar y concentrarse en su trabajo de ese día, estaba por encender su laptop, solo que fue interrumpida por su asistente.

\- Buenos días Arq. Hino, le llamo por teléfono el Director Miura, de la Escuela Primaria, me pidió que se comunicará con él, en cuanto llegará a la oficina.

\- Gracias Mika, enseguida le llamo, una cosa más en estos momentos no estoy para nadie, diga que estoy ocupada que no puedo atenderlos a excepción del director.

\- Comprendo así lo haré, tome también le dejaron este sobre, con su permiso.

Saliendo su asistente, Rei se levantó de su asiento y cerró la puerta con seguro, necesitaba estar sola y pensar con la cabeza fría, recordó el sobre y comenzó abrirlo con un abre cartas que tenía a la mano, en este venía la demanda de divorcio, la comenzó a leer, su futuro ex marido estaba exigiendo cierto capital, estaba decidida a otorgarle lo que deseaba pero después de lo que dijeron aquella mañana le iba a hacer la vida imposible "dos de cal por una de arena", eso lo haría después ahora tenía que hacer la llamada.

\- Buenos días Sr. Miura, soy la Arq. Rei Hino, me estoy reportando a su llamada.

\- Arq. Hino, es importante verla con urgencia el día hoy en el plantel escolar hoy en la tarde.

\- No hay problema, usted dígame en que horario puedo pasar.

\- Le parece bien a las 13:00 hrs., la vería en la sala de juntas de la escuela por favor.

\- Ahí estaré puntual

\- Muchas gracias.

Al terminar la llamada Rei comenzó a revisar el contrato, los planos de la escuela, la firma de arquitectos donde trabajaba, estaba enfocada en áreas recreativas, escuelas y unidades habitacionales.

Ya casi eran las 11:30 a.m. y Rei se disponía a salir de su oficina para su cita, cuando fue interrumpida por su esposo Kojiro.

\- Rei necesitamos hablar – Kojiro cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara su conversación

\- Lo siento tengo una reunión, todo lo que quieras decirme lo hablas con mi abogado – Rei camino a la puerta

\- Espera – Kojiro la tomo del brazo y ella trato de soltarse sin éxito – quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido

\- Ah, es sobre eso, si quieres que te felicite lo haré en su debido momento, te puedes quitar de mi camino.

\- Rei no me traes así

\- ¡Hay por favor no seas cínico! – te pido que me sueltes o llamo a seguridad

Kojiro soltó a Rei, sabía que sería imposible hablar con ella y todo por culpa de su infidelidad.

Rei salió hecha una furia de su oficina, todos los empleados se quedaron callados, cuando la vieron pasar, aquella situación ya estaba llegando al límite y el Director General de la firma tenía que cortar de tajo aquel enfrentamiento.

\- Sara, por favor que venga a mi oficina el Arq. Hashimoto

\- Enseguida señor

Mientras esperaba cerró los ojos para meditar lo ocurrido momentos antes, no quería perder a ninguno de los dos porque han sido buenos empleados y principalmente Rei quien la consideraba como una hija. Tocaron a la puerta y dio permiso que pasaran.

\- Toma asiento Kojiro, iré directo al grano, la situación que tienen tú y Rei no es de mi incumbencia, son asuntos personales solo que esto ha ocasionado que hablen de ustedes y no es bueno para la firma.

\- Lo siento mucho fue mi error abordar a mi esposa, estamos en trámites de divorcio, ella se niega hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo que se van a divorciar?, eso sí es una sorpresa, sabía que estaban enojados y solo se hablaban lo indispensable, pero esto supera a lo que imaginaba

\- Si requiere que presente mi renuncia, la elaboro en este momento – Kojiro tomo una hoja del escritorio de su jefe, así como una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

\- Kojiro deja eso, no te llame para que renuncies, es una propuesta para que seas Arquitecto residente de la obra del Centro Recreativo en Osaka, además fuiste el que estuvo desde el principio con la licitación y por ti ganamos el concurso, quien más para estar en el lugar.

\- Creo que sería lo mejor, de esa manera Rei y yo podamos solucionar nuestras desavenencias y salvemos nuestro matrimonio.

\- Perfecto la próxima semana te iras a Osaka.

Kojiro tenía que guardar las apariencias en todo, debía ser cuidadoso en cada paso que iba a dar de ahora adelante, fue un error de su parte de hablar con Rei, sabía de su temperamento.

Antes de irse a Osaka, tenía que hablar con Karmesite, fue una estúpida al decirle a Rei sobre su embarazo, el siguiente paso era hablar con su abogado y saber los trámites del divorcio.

Él sabía que el divorcio era inminente, las influencias del padre de Rei iban a ser de gran ayuda y en poco tiempo digamos en unas cuantas semanas firmarían el divorcio, aunque esperaba que lo ocurrido no estropeara sus planes de quedarse con el departamento y con el cincuenta por ciento de la cuenta de ahorros que ambos compartían, lo único que habían quedado en común acuerdo era que iban a manejar la situación como incompatibilidad de caracteres, si se enteraban que era por una infidelidad ya estaría de patitas en la calle.

Su jefe el Sr. Ryunosuke Furukawa, fue su profesor en la carrera de arquitectura, además de su sinodal en su tesis, así como de Rei, para él la familia era muy importante, el año pasado había fallecido su esposa con quien duro casado cuarenta y cinco años.

= o =

Los nervios de Minako estaban al límite, después de hacerse los análisis fue a desayunar cerca de la clínica, cuando iba de regreso encontró una tienda de ropa para bebés y entró a curiosear se quedó maravillada con la ropa, zapatitos, cobijas, cuneros, periqueras, peluches, al final decidió comprar unas cosas, posteriormente regreso a la clínica con sus compras y esperaba a Usagi y Amy en la oficina de esta última caminando de un lado para otro.

\- Minako, perdón por la tardanza no surgieron unos pendientes – dijo Amy entrando a su oficina y detrás de ella iba Usagi.

\- No se preocupen chicas, así hago sufrir un poco a las demás – Minako sonrió y tomo asiento.

\- Aquí están los resultados de tus análisis, toma – Usagi entrego a amiga un sobre con el logo de la clínica y el nombre de ella.

\- Estoy nerviosa Usagi, por favor abre el sobre por mi

\- Si así lo prefieres – Usagi hizo lo que pidió su amiga, abrió el sobre, desdoblo la hoja con los resultados y su rostro se volvió inescrutable, miro a Minako después a Amy al final sonrió – bien amiga dentro de ocho meses serás una radiante mamá.

\- Felicidades Minako – Amy se acercó para abrazar a su amiga.

Minako por inercia se tocó su vientre todavía plano y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Es maravilloso, James se pondrá feliz, ahora de planear una boda, debo planear un baby shower y la llegada de mi bebé.

\- Lo de tu boda está todo avanzado, solo faltan dos meses – Usagi reviso su reloj ya eran las 12:30 p.m.

\- Bueno chicas, voy a mi oficina para entrevistar a dos candidatas para las plazas pendientes de la clínica – Usagi salió de la oficina de Amy no sin antes despedirse de la futura mamá.

Amy y Minako quedaron solas platicando unos minutos, para después continuar cada quien con sus actividades de ese día, Amy con sus pequeños pacientes y Minako prepararle la noticia a su novio.

 **= o =**

Rei llego a su reunión con media hora de antelación, mientras esperaba en la sala de juntas de la escuela revisaba por enésima vez el contrato y los planos.

La puerta de abrió dando paso al Sr. Miura Director de la Escuela Primaria y a varias personas Rei intuyo que eran del Comité de Padres de Familia.

\- Buenas Tardes Arq. Hino, gracias por asistir y disculpe la premura que le ocasionamos – todos los presentes la saludaron con respeto y pidiendo la disculpa debida para después tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa rectangular.

\- Buenas Tardes Director Miura, señores padres de familia, tengo conmigo los últimos planos para la remodelación de la escuela y…

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa Arq. Hino, la hemos citado para informarle que por cuestiones de fondos la obra tendrá que posponerse hasta nuevo aviso

\- Es eminente su decisión – pregunto Rei decidida a no perder al cliente.

\- Si, Arq. Hino el presupuesto que se disponía la escuela para las remodelaciones ya no es posible surgieron otras prioridades.

Rei sabía que la escuela requería de una remodelación inmediata, tenía que pensar rápido.

\- Veo que la decisión ya está tomada, sería una pena, comprendo su situación aunque es mi deber cívico informarles que unas áreas necesitan remodelación extra urgente y se encuentren en la normatividad establecida en los estatus escolares, así evitarían accidentes tanto el alumnado como el personal docente.

\- Debe haber una forma de subsanar los gastos, el presupuesto estaba aprobado – uno de los padres presento la primera carta.

\- No hay manera – volvió a insistir el Sr. Miura – ya fue tomada la decisión

\- Varios de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo, la firma de arquitectos que representa la Arq. Rei Hino está dedicada principalmente a escuelas, centro recreativos – otro de los padres de familia secundo la idea del primero que hablo.

\- Arq. Hino, sería tan amable de indicarnos las áreas que requieren mayor prioridad – se escuchó la voz de otro de los presentes.

\- Muy bien, las áreas que necesitan remodelación son el Gimnasio, en área libre las canchas de Basquetbol, así como los vestidores y regaderas.

Los padres de familia presentes comenzaron hablar entre ellos, Rei esperaba que su estrategia hubiese funcionado, todo era por amor propio, no quería retirarse de la firma de arquitectos con un fracaso.

\- Arq. Hino, después de unos minutos de debatir la situación se ha decidido que las remodelaciones indicadas como prioritarias se efectúen a la brevedad posible, el contrato lo podemos firmar el día de mañana.

\- No será necesario, si me permiten ya vengo preparada con el contrato únicamente hago el cambio al presupuesto desde mi laptop, solo necesito saber el día que podemos empezar.

\- Lo podemos ver el día de mañana, además porque tenemos que hacer un traspaso bancario y sea entregado un cheque con el anticipo del 40% de los trabajos a realizar, que le parece verla mañana a las 14:00 hrs., sobre la fecha de inicio le mando un correo electrónico en un par de horas.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Miura, señores, señoras, me despido, los veo el día de mañana, me retiro entonces que tengan una excelente tarde.

Rei salió de la sala de juntas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro había ganado un nuevo cliente y eso era muy importante para ella, iban tan absorta en su pensamientos que no se cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que choco con una persona que provoco que trastabillara unos pasos hacia atrás, la persona con quien tropezó le dio la mano para que no cayera.

\- Disculpe fue culpa mía no fijarme, gracias – Rei levanto la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado – Kumada tanto tiempo de no verte que has hecho en todo este tiempo.

\- Rei Hino, es una grata sorpresa y coincidencia que te trae por aquí

\- Cuestiones de trabajo – Rei se acomodaba su portafolio en el hombre donde llevaba su laptop.

\- Dime Rei, sigues trabajando con el Profesor Furukawa

\- Si aún sigo trabajando con él

\- No lo dudo Rei, siempre fuiste su alumna consentida y eso que me gradué un año antes de que terminaras tu carrera.

\- Todos los de mi generación me dicen lo mismo, yo únicamente me enfoque en mi carrera.

\- Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo, pero vine a recoger a mi hijo que en estos momentos se encuentra en la dirección ya te imaginaras es un torbellino.

\- Me imagino hijo de tigre pintito

\- Otro días nos vemos Rei, pueda que vaya a visitarte a la firma de arquitectos.

\- Me parece perfecto y me dio gusto verte de nuevo Kumada.

\- Llámame Yuuichirou como en la facultad.

\- Ok, Yuuichirou cuídate y gracias por ayudarme a no caer.

Rei continuo su camino, hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde dejo aparcado su automóvil, le alegro reencontrarse con su ex compañero de facultad de arquitectos aunque iban a semestres diferentes coincidían en algunos seminarios que daba su profesor Ryunosuke Furukawa.

Decidió ir a comer algo para después regresar a su oficina y terminar el contrato de remodelación de la escuela primaria.

 **= o =**

Minako llego a la florería de sus amigas, ellas no notaron que llevaba una pequeña bolsa que escondió debajo del mostrador ya que estaban atendiendo unos clientes, había un cliente que estaba indeciso si llevas flores rojas o blancas para una cita, ella le ofreció que porque no llevaba ambas, por lo tanto le armo un arreglo floral por el cual el joven quedo complacido y pago lo convenido saliendo de la florería con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando ya no hubo clientes, Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru tomaron asiento para darse un respiro, ese momento lo aprovecho Minako para dejar sobre el mostrador lo que había escondido.

\- Amigas pase a comprar algo que les encantara – Minako saco de la bolsa unos zapatitos de estambre amarillo.

\- ¡Estas embarazada! – todas gritaron de la emoción, los que iban pasando cerca de la florería brincaron del susto.

\- Y ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo? – pregunto Makoto

\- ¿cuándo se lo dirás a James? – continuo Setsuna

\- El bebé será internacional – Hotaru rió por la cara que pusieron su tía, Makoto y Minako – bueno el bebé será Coreano-Japonés-Anglosajón

\- Es una divertida combinación no lo dudes Hotaru – Minako acercó una silla para estar junto a sus amigas – Usagi me dijo que tengo un mes de embarazo y a James le daré la noticia hoy en la noche.

\- Te felicito Minako – Makoto se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla – la noticia pondrá feliz a James.

\- Será una noticia maravillosa, pero te toca contarme como te fue en tu cita de ayer.

\- Por fin al fin sabré que paso, se negó rotundamente a contarme desde temprano porque quería que estuvieras presente – Setsuna levantaba las manos en señal de milagro.

\- No te enojes Setsuna, solo esperaba que llegara Minako para contarle a la tres de mi cita.

\- Bueno ya estoy aquí suelta la sopa de una vez – Minako se acomodó en su silla.

\- Fuimos a cenar al Sky Lounge Stellar Garden, su plática es amena, platicamos de las niñas que son su adoración y procura estar con ellas Kumiko es la niña dulce y Yuriko es el torbellino de la familia. Después de la cena me llevo a otro lugar.

Makoto miro a sus amigas y trato de no reírse por la cara de picardía que pusieron, Setsuna le tapo los oídos a Hotaru para que no escuchara lo que seguía de la velada.

\- Son unas mal pensadas, únicamente fuimos a su casa y estuvimos en el invernadero, las niñas me dijeron que el lugar era hermoso de noche y bien ayer lo comprobé con mis propios ojos.

\- Y de que hablaron – volvió a insistir Minako.

\- Me pidió que fuera su novia

\- ¿Qué respondiste? – Setsuna tanteaba el terreno

\- El Sr. Sanjouin dejó a su novia – Hotaru dejo caer la vara

\- Ayer mismo termino con ella, desde hace días le rondaba esa idea en su cabeza, ayer ella golpeo a su asistente y eso provoco el rompimiento definitivo.

\- Yo sabía que esa mujer era mala – respondió Hotaru

\- Makoto no seas cruel, ya dinos que le dijiste al Sr. Sanjouin – Minako imploraba con unos ojos de conejito a medio morir.

\- No le respondí de inmediato a Masato, saldrá de viaje con las niñas por una semana, el siguiente sábado tiene un evento de beneficencia y espera mi respuesta para ese día.

\- Aun tienes dudas y miedo Makoto de tener una nueva relación, deja el pasado atrás – Setsuna se acercó para tomar sus manos y darle la confianza que necesitaba.

\- Eso es buena señal Mako, ahora lo llamas por su nombre, lo único que queremos todas es tu felicidad, además tienes un plus a tu favor – Minako se acercó para abrazarla.

\- ¿Cuál es el plus a mi favor? – pregunto Makoto

\- Que las niñas te adoran, algo que no hizo la bruja desde un principio, tu hiciste click con las dos de inmediato, solo piénsalo.

Hotaru se ofreció a ir a comprar unas sodas para todas, Makoto se ofreció en acompañarla pero antes de salir y que no escuchara la joven pelinegra fue: "solo les diré que un auto es algo incómodo para tener una aventura", salió sin esperar reclamos de Minako y Setsuna.

 **= o =**

Masato Sanjouin ya tenía todo su equipaje listo así como el de sus hijas, la señora Kasumi Morisato opto por quedarse en casa y así su patrón pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de sus hijas.

\- Kasumi, las niñas ya están listas.

\- Si, Sr. Sanjouin solo que olvidaron algo en su habitación, mire ahí vienen – las niñas bajaban cada una con un dibujo.

\- Princesas ya es hora de irnos, ¿por qué tardaron en bajar?

\- Trajimos unos dibujos para la Srita. Mako, como no vamos a estar queremos dejarle estos dibujos para que nos recuerde todos los días – Yuriko le entrego a su nana los dibujos.

\- Se los puede llevar mañana Kasumi

\- Claro que si Kumiko

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites Kasumi me llamas, estaré fuera una semana tienes el teléfono donde estaré hospedado o le puedes llamar a mi asistente ella tiene instrucciones.

\- Claro Sr. Sanjouin, no se preocupe todo estará en orden durante su ausencia.

\- Niñas suban al auto – Masato le indico a Keiko que se llevara a las niñas, mientras se dirigía de nuevo con la señora Morisato – por favor le puede entregar este sobre a la Srita. Makoto el día de mañana junto con los dibujos.

\- No se preocupe, haré sus encargos el día de mañana, que tenga un buen viaje Sr. Sanjouin.

\- Gracias Kasumi, eres un encanto de mujer.

\- No más que la Srta. Kino que ya dio un giro de 180 grados en esta casa.

\- Pero aun no acepta ser mi novia.

\- Yo sé que tomara la decisión correcta, es una mujer alegre, sincera, buena cocinera y adora a las niñas.

\- Eso espero, que me dé un él si el día del evento de beneficencia.

\- Disculpe Sr. Sanjouin las niñas están inquietas dicen que si no se apura los va a dejar el avión – Keiko entro a dar el recado, solo que las niñas comenzaron a tocar el claxon de la camioneta

Masato soltó una sonora carcajada por el comentario de sus hijas, salió de la casa, las niñas al verlo se fueron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, antes de subir les coloco los cinturones de seguridad, subió del lado del copiloto en esta ocasión llevaba a su chofer que los iba a dejar en el Aeropuerto de Narita para su vuelo a la Ciudad de Seúl.

 **= o =**

Usagi Chiba llego muy temprano a su oficina, estaba esperando la llegada de las nuevas doctoras de Cardiología y Odontología, eran las 7:30 a.m., revisaba unos expedientes de los últimos estudios socioeconómicos de los pacientes ingresados en aquella semana.

Tan atenta estaba en la lectura de los documentos que no escucho que abrían la puerta y la cerraban con seguro, la persona que entro se colocó atrás de su silla.

\- Buenos días madrugadora

\- ¡Mamoru!, me va a dar un infarto un día de estos si sigues espantándome de esa manera – Usagi coloco una mano en el corazón para dramatizar lo dicho.

\- Lo único que deseo verificar que no seas un clon de mi esposa mejorado, yo recuerdo que ella no se levantaba temprano, además llegaba tarde a la escuela o a sus citas.

\- Claro que soy yo, Mamo-chan – Usagi se levantó de su silla para sentarse encima del escritorio cruzando la pierna de manera provocativa.

\- Esa prueba sigue sin convencerme, voy a intentar otra cosa – Mamoru continúo con el juego de su esposa y comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Me haces cosquillas, estamos en oficina y no tardan en llegar las nuevas las doctoras.

\- Bajo esa condición, no hay problema, pero eso si en la noche no te me escapas, querida esposa – no espero respuesta le dio un beso que hizo que viera estrellas en el firmamento.

\- Te prometo que te complaceré cariño, además tengo un nuevo modelito – Usagi bajo del escritorio y llevo a su esposo hasta la puerta.

Cuando abren la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar una mujer de cabello platinado.

\- Buenos días Dra. Chiba – saludo la mujer algo ruborizada al ver a la pareja

\- Buenos días Dra. Sugiyama, le presento al Director de la Clínica el Dr. Mamoru Chiba.

\- Gusto en conocerlo Dr. Chiba y gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar en esta clínica.

\- Sus referencias como Odontóloga hablan bien de usted Dra. Sugiyama.

Mamoru se despidió de ellas para comenzar su recorrido de sus pacientes de cardiología.

\- Dra. Sugiyama, solo esperamos un momento más no tarda en llegar la Dra. Sato de Cardiología.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 8:00 a.m., cuando tocaron a la puerta Usagi permitió la entrada.

\- Buenos días Dra. Chiba – entro a la oficina una mujer de cabello castaño con el cabello recogido en un rodete.

\- Buenos días Dra. Sato, bien ahora que ya están las nuevas doctoras comencemos el recorrido por la clínica, por cierto, le presento a la Dra. Sugiyama de Odontología.

Ambas doctoras se saludaron con una reverencia al cruzar sus miradas una sensación de ahogo les vino de repente y lo disimularon lo mejor posible.

\- Muy bien comencemos su primer día de trabajo en Buena Esperanza – Usagi salía de su oficina con las doctoras.

Primero pasaron al área de descanso de doctores y enfermeras y fueron presentadas, les dieron una calurosa bienvenida, después fueron a conocer donde serían sus consultorios y quienes serían sus enfermeras asistentes, posteriormente Usagi las llevo a las diversas áreas que hasta el momento tenían en la clínica que eran pediatría, neurología y oncología.

Al término del tour por la clínica cada una se fue a su consultorio y tuvieron a sus primeros pacientes, así continuaron hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Amy Mizuno ya estaba en la cafetería de la clínica tomando su hora de almuerzo, cuando llego la Dra. Sugiyama para hacerle compañía.

\- Dra. Mizuno, puedo almorzar con usted – pregunto la Dra. Sugiyama.

\- Claro, así no almorzaré sola, esperaba a mi esposo pero tuvo una intervención quirúrgica de último minuto.

\- Su esposo es el Dr. Matsura

\- Si, te extraña que no ocupe mi apellido de casada

\- La verdad sí, no es como la Dra. Chiba, ella ocupa el apellido de su esposo, discúlpeme si la incomode con mi pregunta

\- No me incomodas pero fue una decisión que tomamos, para no estar a la sombra del otro y cada quien crezca por su cuenta en su carrera mi esposo es neurólogo y en mi caso yo soy pediatra.

\- Me parece una idea equitativa, espero encontrar a un hombre que vea por mí y mis intereses.

La Dra. Sato observaba en una esquina de la cafetería a la Dra. Sugiyama, al verla en la mañana sintió un deseo inmenso de abrazarla, comenzó a recordar a su pequeña hermana que fue la primera en ser adoptada cuando tenían pocos días de haber ingresado al orfanato de su ciudad natal.

Al verla maginó que así se vería actualmente su hermana, también se acordó de sus otras dos hermanas, cuando su madre murió nadie se hizo cargo de ellas y fueron dadas en adopción.

La familia que la adopto fue muy buena con ella, le dieron un hogar, estudios y actualmente era Cardióloga pero lo que más anhelaba era encontrar a sus hermanas después de veinte años de no verlas.

Continuara...

 ** _Al fin termine el capítulo ocho de Prometo estar Contigo, agradezco los reviews, favoritos y followers a mi fic de mi pareja favorita._**

 ** _A todas les deseo un año 2018, lleno de bendiciones y buenos deseos, con todo mi cariño y apreció._**

 ** _Lita Wellington._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Nueve "Ultimátum"**

Los pronósticos de Masato Sanjouin se hicieron realidad, en el momento que arribo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon con sus hijas, ya tenía diez llamadas perdidas y una docena de mensajes de Diamante Blackmoon, informándole que el "Black Lady", se encontraba en puerto así como todo el embarque intacto, que tuviera unas excelentes vacaciones.

Las niñas quedaron fascinadas con todos los lugares que visitaron como: La Calle de Cultura Tradicional Bukchon-Insa-Dong, el Palacio Gyeongbokgung, la Plaza Gwanghwamun, en este sitio tanto Yumiko como Yuriko se divirtieron de lo lindo al estar jugando con las fuentes en el piso, si su Nana Kasumi las viera, le daba un sincope cardiaco, se mojaron de pies a cabeza, ni se diga de su padre que también se divirtió con ellas, tenía tanto de no hacerlo, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en cierta chica de cabello castaño.

Los días posteriores también visitaron el Palacio Changdeokgung con sus inmensos jardínes, el Santuario Jongmyo, el Palacio de Deoksung donde observaron la Ceremonia de Cambio de Guardia, la Puerta de Namdaemun, así como su respectivo mercado, aquí es donde aprovecharon para comprar algunos souvenirs.

En uno de los paseos nocturnos cenaron en un restaurante tradicional coreano y vieron el famoso Puente Banpodaegyo, disfrutaron un espectáculo de música y luces.

Aunque la visita más deseada era el Parque de Namsan y la N Seoul Tower, el lugar representaba mucho para Masato fue el último sitio que visito con su esposa Naru y el clima veraniego era ideal para las niñas.

\- Papá, en nuestro próximo viaje podría venir la Srita. Kino con nosotros – pregunto la pequeña Yumiko.

\- Si ella quiere venir con nosotros, claro que lo haremos – Masato le sonrió a sus hijas.

Las niñas se alegraron por la respuesta y así continuaron su paseo, para llegar a Seoul Tower tenían que transbordar el teleférico, Masato le había prometido a su esposa que sus hijas serían felices y evitaría que fueran infelices, por eso se desvivía por ellas.

Al llegar a la torre, vieron infinidad de turistas tanto nacionales como extranjeros, eligieron uno de los restaurantes para comer y las niñas pidieron malteadas de chocolate el sabor favorito de su mamá y ahora de ellas.

 **= o =**

Mientras tanto en Japón

La situación en la Naviera Millenium no era nada agradable, Diamante Blackmoon llego con un humor de los infiernos, detrás de él venía su hermano Zafiro quien le sonrió a la asistente de su hermano.

\- No quiero que nadie me moleste – Diamante le grito a su asistente – aunque sea el Primer Ministro.

\- Entendido Sr. Blackmoon – respondió la joven que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Hermano, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Zafiro cerró la puerta de la oficina de su ya malhumorado hermano para después tomar asiento enfrente de él.

\- Eres un imbécil Zafiro – gritaba Diamante colérico.

\- Espera, en primera no me trates como tus empleados – contesto a la defensiva Zafiro.

\- Te lo diré y usa tu cerebro aunque sea una vez en tu miserable vida – Diamante golpeo su escritorio con ambos puños – el embarque del "Black Lady" fue robado, ahora si tenemos la soga al cuello, Wiseman será implacable sino le entregamos su armamento de contrabando.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso entrando un hombre y una mujer de trajes oscuros y portafolio en mano, atrás de ellos venía la asistente de Diamante más blanca que una hoja de papel.

Zafiro se apiado de la joven y le ordeno que se podía retirar que el día de mañana se presentara con normalidad, ella no lo pensó ni dos veces, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al elevador con rapidez antes de que cambiaran de opinión del permiso concedido, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran se despidió con una reverencia del hermano de su neurótico jefe.

Antes de regresar con su hermano y los invitados incómodos, reviso que nadie estuviera en el piso y volver a la oficina de Diamante.

\- Sr. Blackmoon, le agradezco su amabilidad de recibirnos mi nombre es Seijuro Ginga y mi acompañante Natsumi Ginga, representamos al Sr. Wiseman.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? – Diamante tanteo el terreno que pisaba - ¡Qué descortesía de mi parte!, por favor tomen asiento, desean algo de beber

\- Muchas gracias, pero estamos en horas de trabajo, además no tardaremos, nuestro cliente el Sr. Wiseman, solicita la entrega inmediata de su embarque, sabemos de buena fuente que ya está en el Puerto de Kawasaki – informo Natsumi Ginga

\- Comprendo – tomando el control de la situación Diamante – le pueden informar al Sr. Wiseman que su embarque lo tendrá el domingo como quedo pactado por favor.

\- Perfecto Sr. Blackmoon, en ese caso nos retiramos que pase una buena tarde – Seijuro Ginga se levantó de la silla y se despidió de ambos hermanos seguida de su colega.

Estando solo los hermanos Blackmoon, Diamante se acercó al ventanal de su oficina, Zafiro se sirvió un vaso de oporto para calmar los nervios de la visita, después se fue a reunir con su hermano y ver el panorama de la ciudad.

\- Ahora ¿Quién es el imbécil? – Zafiro sonrió con sarcasmo y bebió del oporto - ¿cómo vas a conseguir las armas?

\- Hermanito, hermanito, mientras tú vas, yo ya regrese dos veces, lo tengo solucionado – Diamante tomo su celular y marco un teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasa Diamante? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre

El peli plata acciono el altavoz para que Zafiro no perdiera detalle de la conversación que estaba en ese momento, aunque no fue del agrado del menor de los Blackmoon.

\- Rubeus, con la novedad que si vamos a necesitar lo que te pedí hace unos días – dijo Diamante mientras continuaba viendo la ciudad.

\- Claro que sí, tú mandas y ordenas, somos familia y estamos para ayudarnos, tú dime ¿dónde hago la entrega?, por cierto salúdame al inútil de mi primo – una risa socarrona se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- Claro yo le daré tus saludos, más tarde te envió los datos con la información lo necesito para el sábado – Diamante termino la llamada.

\- Ese malnacido, siempre sacando provecho – Zafiro se atragantaba con su propia bilis y el vaso quedo hecho añicos en una de las paredes de la oficina – ahora ¿Cuánto va a costar sus servicios?, porque no lo hace gratis el cabrón.

\- Lo suficiente para salvarnos el pellejo - finalizo Diamante.

Continuara…

Por fin termine este capítulo antes de que terminara Enero y no atrasarme con todos mi trabajos prometidos de este 2018, en verdad me costó un poco de trabajo realizarlo, sé que es algo corto a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores mil perdones.

En realidad este capítulo iba a tener otro concepto y de última hora quise darle un espacio a Diamante y Zafiro Blackmoon, así como Anne y Allan de Sailor Moon R.

Seijuro Ginga (Allan y Stephen Alfa), Natsumi Ginga (Anne y Melisa Alfa).

Lita Wellington.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Diez "Petzite"**

 ** _(Nota: El siguiente episodio por su naturaleza descriptiva, puede ser sensible para alguno de los lectores, bajo advertencia espero no te incomode)._**

Petzite Ayakashi regreso a su pueblo natal en Yokohama, caminar nuevamente por sus calles empedradas, recordar sus juegos infantiles, las risas de sus hermanas, ahora todo eran tan lejano, sintió un nudo en la garganta, deseaba gritar, prometió no hacerlo y lo iba a cumplir.

A la edad de diez años, tuvo que hacerse responsable de sus hermanas, ser una madre para ellas, la salud de su madre de por sí ya frágil por la mala alimentación empeoro después del nacimiento de su hermana Berjerite, antes de que naciera su última hermana, el doctor que la atendió le recomendó ya no tener ningún embarazo, sin embargo hizo caso omiso y volvió a embarazarse, pensó que teniendo un niño podría retener a su marido, fue todo lo contrario nació otra niña, una mañana de abril su madre murió rodeada de sus hijas.

De su padre solo tiene vagos recuerdos, el muy maldito las abandono, palabras textuales que aún le calan hasta los huesos **_"NO SIRVEN PARA NADA LAS MUJERES, TU ERES LA PEOR DE TODAS POR NO DARME UN HIJO, SOLO HIJAS"_** , lo escuchó el día que se marchó para nunca más volver y hacerse responsable de sus propias hijas.

La familia de su madre, nadie se quiso hacer responsable, las trataban peor que la peste, además porque su madre se escapó a los dieciséis años con un caza fortunas y la trataron peor que un perro, la dejaron sola a su suerte. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una mujer mayor que iba a visitarlas de vez en cuando llevando víveres para unos meses y no pasar hambre, esos eran días de fiesta.

Al final terminaron en un orfanato, después de meses podían comer un poco de sopa caliente y tener su propia cama, en ocasiones dormían las cuatro en una cama, no querían separarse, algunos niños las molestaban, Petzite defendía a sus hermanas aprendió a soltar puñetazos, todos le tenían miedo.

Llego el fatídico día su hermana Berjerite de cinco meses fue adoptada por una pareja joven, la encerraron en un cuarto de castigo porque no era la primera vez que se oponía a que se la llevaran, siempre encontraba el modo de que desistieran los prospectos de padres.

Después fue el turno de Karmesite, la adopto una pareja extrajera y por último su hermana Kalaberite la adopto una pareja mayor de buena posición económica, con ella su lazo de hermandad era mucho mayor y prometieron que pasara lo que pasara volverían a reunirse.

Petzite se quedó sola en el orfanato, se volvió muy agresiva y testaruda, cada dos por tres estaba en la dirección recibiendo reprimendas por su mal comportamiento, esto provoco que ninguna pareja la adoptara, así transcurrieron los años y a la edad de quince años apareció en su vida una mujer que cambiaría su vida irremediablemente.

El día que la conoció estaba nuevamente en la dirección por enésima vez, en esa ocasión había golpeado a uno de sus compañeros, propinándole un duro golpe en la cara y rompiéndole el tabique de la nariz.

\- _Hola ¿cómo te llamas? – una mujer de elegante traje sastre la saludo_

\- _¿Por qué quiere saberlo?, no creo que me adopte, además ya soy mayor, solo me falta un año para dejar este horrendo lugar._

\- _Eres una jovencita muy linda, no deberías actuar de esa manera, ¿quién dice que no te puedo adoptar? – la mujer la tomo de las manos para darle confianza – entonces me puedes dar tu nombre jovencita._

\- _Está bien usted gana señora – suspirando con desgano – mi nombre es Petzite Ayakashi._

\- _Nada de señora simplemente llamada Beryl Mega._

 _Un mes después del encuentro de Petzite con aquella mujer de nombre Beryl, regreso con la documentación necesaria para su adopción, lo que nunca descubrió el orfanato cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de aquella mujer tan elegante y de mirada afable._

 _Después de cinco años dejaba por fin el orfanato donde vivió los momentos más tristes de su vida, el separarse de sus hermanas, se prometió que las encontraría y podrían ser una familia feliz._

 _Beryl Mega le comentó que viviría en una casa en Tokyo con otras chicas, le creyó la historia de que no podía tener hijos y siempre fue su sueño el ser madre, aprendería todo lo relacionado a ser una buena dama de sociedad y además de tener una carrera prometedora._

 _En el trayecto a Tokyo conoció a otra de las chicas de nombre Esmeralda, ella era de Nagoya de una familia de bajos recursos que buscaba un mejor porvenir, dejando su pasado atrás, le pareció una chica odiosa, antipática y egocéntrica._

 _Llegaron a una mansión a las afueras de Tokyo, con altas murallas con su debida advertencia de "alto voltaje", inmensos jardines, un lago artificial, todo un sueño para dos chicas pueblerinas._

 _Fueron recibidas por el ama de llaves, que las miraba con mucha tristeza._

\- _Agatha, por favor lleva a las señoritas a sus habitaciones_

\- _Como diga usted Madame Beryl_

\- _Bien mis niñas bienvenidas a casa, a las siete se sirve la cena, pueden disponer de su habitación además tienen un amplio guardarropa – Beryl le sonrió a las chicas._

\- _Muchas gracias – dijeron ambas_

 _Petzite entro a la que sería su habitación, abriendo grandemente los ojos, ni en sus sueños más locos la tenían preparada para lo que estaba observando, su habitación era mucho más grande al cuarto donde vivía con sus hermanas y su madre, se aventó a la cama comprobando su suavidad, cerró los ojos un momento un olor dulzón hizo que se levantara de la cama, camino hasta una mesita de té y encontró chocolates, tenía mucho que no comía uno la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando aquella mujer anciana les llevaba víveres._

 _Sentir el sabor del chocolate en su boca fue un deleite, vio dos puertas camino hasta ellas, en una estaba el baño todo en color blanco y un enorme jacuzzi y la otra puerta era el guardarropa, encontró muchos vestidos, zapatos, joyas, maquillaje. "Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar"._

 _Llego a la cena como le fue indicado, lucía un vestido color verde de manga larga, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado y unas ballerinas negras, del maquillaje únicamente brillo labial, Esmeralda bajo luciendo como una reina, un vestido dorado, el cabello arreglado con muchas horquillas y el maquillaje muy recargado aparentando más edad de la que tenía en realidad._

 _Se escucharon las risas de una mujer y para sorpresa de las chicas, era de Madame Beryl luciendo un vestido rojo, con espalda descubierta, los labios de un rojo encendido, una imagen muy diferente a como la conocieron en días anteriores, venía acompañada de dos hombres de unos cincuenta años._

\- _Hola señoritas, que bien que bajaron, en un momento vamos a cenar – las palabras le salían de manera atropellada como si hubiera estado bebiendo – señores ellas son mis nuevas niñas, no sean bruscos con ellas._

 _Petzite y Esmeralda se levantaron de sus lugares e intentaron correr, algo estaba mal y debían salir de ahí, no pudieron hacerlo las puertas del comedor fueron cerradas desde afuera, lo único que pudieron ver fue a Agatha el Ama de Llaves verlas con infinita tristeza._

\- _Son lindas tus nuevas adquisiciones querida, me gusta esa rubia ¿cuánto por ella? – pregunto uno de los hombres que observaba a Esmeralda de manera lasciva._

\- _Tu sabes el precio convenido por las nuevas Axel – ni un dólar menos_

\- _Vamos querida, soy cliente habitual, esa chica es una joyita_

\- _Lo tomas o lo dejas_

\- _Está bien tú ganas, te advierto que si no es virgen como la última que me ofreciste olvídate que te pague lo convenido._

\- _Lo es y si es así quiero el doble_

\- _Trato hecho_

\- _Por favor señor, no me haga nada, se lo pido – Esmeralda lloraba desesperada se hizo un ovillo en la puerta del comedor._

\- _No te haré daño preciosa, solo sentirás cosas ricas conmigo._

 _El hombre de abalanzó sobre Esmeralda, rompiéndole su vestido dorado, dejando al descubierto sus senos, con manos toscas y nervudas el hombre comenzó a tocarla y besar cada seno para después probarlos de manera asquerosa._

 _Petzite no podía gritar, el miedo la calló trato de abrir de nuevo la puerta sin éxito, sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y la llevaban hasta la mesa, tiraron al piso toda la vajilla puesta para la cena, en un descuido del hombre le propino un rodillazo en sus partes nobles y le araño la cara._

\- _¡Maldita puta!, pero eso me lo voy a cobrar caro contigo – el tipo después de reponerse le soltó tremendo puñetazo en su rostro partiéndole el labio – que linda te vez con ese vestido, lástima que no te servirá._

 _Beryl Mega observaba la escena con beneplácito, disfrutaba las vejaciones que sufrían las chicas recién llegadas, siempre ha tenido buen ojo para las nuevas y de verdad no se había equivocado, le demostraría a Madame Zirconia que el negocio estaría en buenas manos con ella._

 _Petzite y Esmeralda perdieron su inocencia de una manera ruin y despiadada, fueron ultrajadas, ya no podían llorar se cansaron de hacerlo, nadie vendría en su auxilio, aquellos hombres las penetraban con rudeza, ellas eran unos simples fardos que dejaban que hicieran con que quisieran con sus cuerpos, desde ese día se convirtieron en compañeras del mismo infierno._

 _Al día siguiente Petzite despertó en su cama, sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido, en eso vio que alguien estaba cerca de su cama._

\- _Al fin despertaste pequeña, toma con esto te sentirás mejor – era el ama de llaves que le entrego un vaso con agua y una aspirina._

\- _¿Por qué la vida es cruel conmigo?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?, primero me quitan a mis hermanas y ahora esto, merezco morirme._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entraba Beryl con una cajita._

\- _Usted es una maldita bruja, usted se aprovecha de muchachas inocentes para sus negocios._

\- _Cállate niñita tonta, gracias a ti, gane una fortuna, aunque ese golpe a mi mejor cliente por poco y te cuesta tu permanencia, pero sabes quedo complacido contigo._

\- _Los dos son asquerosos tal para cual – Petzite le aventó el vaso con agua a Beryl – quiero regresar al orfanato._

\- _Nada de regresar niñita, tu legalmente eres mi hija y además, te voy a dar una vida mejor y no estarás pidiendo limosna en la calle, aquí estarás llena de lujos, comodidades, además no quieres encontrar a tus hermanas – Beryl dio en el blanco, la cara de Petzite le dijo todo – muy bien creo que nos entendemos – te dejaron este regalo y vendrán más en el futuro, solo se complaciente con los clientes._

 _Beryl salió riendo a carcajadas, Petzite como pudo se levantó de la cama para ver que contenía la caja, al abrirla encontró un collar y pendientes de esmeraldas y una nota que decía: "Disculpa por no ser caballeroso contigo, pero si eres buena conmigo tendrás más regalos como este collar"._

 _La inocencia de Petzite quedo estancada a los quince años y desde ese momento nació Coraline, su larga melena quedo reducida a cabello corto, con el tiempo fue conociendo el oficio más viejo del mundo, el hombre que la violo la visitaba con regularidad, de él solo sabía que era un contrabandista peligroso, con el conoció lo que era el sadomasoquismo._

 _Su amiga Esmeralda también le sacó provecho a su belleza, sus mecenas eran altos funcionarios de la política y empresarios extranjeros, ella era conocida en ese mundo como "Blondie"._

 _Como les prometió Madame Beryl, se convirtieron en damas de sociedad, sobre su carrera prometedora era pasar de cama en cama, con clientes distintos, aprendieron inglés, francés, alemán, buenos modales, eran también escorts VIP, pagaban fuertes sumas de dinero por la compañía de ellas._

 _Coraline y Blondie, fueron las protegidas de Madame Zirconia, con ella a su favor eran intocables, eso no le gusto para nada a Beryl y ellas iban a sacar provecho de la situación por tratarlas peor que la basura._

 _Todo tiene un principio y un final Madame Zirconia murió de causas naturales, dejando el negocio en manos de Beryl, sin embargo en su testamento liberaba a las chicas de su cautiverio entregándole una buena suma de dinero a cada una para que rehicieran sus vidas y les pedía perdón a cada una._

 _Beryl tenía otros planes y eran adueñarse de todos los negocios y vengarse de las favoritas de Zirconia que en esos momentos no se encontraban en Japón, Esmeralda estaba con su nuevo mecenas en Italia y Petzite con un playboy de una compañía naviera._

 _Dark Witch como era llamada Beryl, cayó en picada, perdió a muchos clientes, su buen ojo para encontrar a las chicas también se fue perdiendo, los contactos con la policía comenzaron a perderse y una noche fue detenida por tratantes de blancas, murió en prisión al ahorcarse de una de las vigas o la ayudaron a morir nadie sabrá la verdad._

 _El daño ya estaba hecho, Petzite se volvió en una persona sin escrúpulos, altanera, le importaba un bledo la vida de los demás, con sus ahorros y el dinero que le dejo Madame Zirconia que fue como una abuela para ella, vivió una buena temporada y busco a sus hermanas sin éxito, hasta que Zafiro Blackmoon la convirtió en su amante de ocasión y le complacía todos sus caprichos._

 _El sexo con él, era realmente bueno se compenetraban en esa relación sadomasoquista que tenían y lo disfrutaban al máximo._

Petzite llego a la que era su casa de la infancia completamente destruida, imagino verse ahí con sus hermanas jugando en el patio, le dieron unas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo en hacerlo, prometió que no lo haría por más que estas quisieran salir.

\- Buenos días señorita, en esa casa no vive nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Buenos días señora, que extraño me habían dado esta dirección.

\- Hace un mes vino otra señorita, se quedó largo rato viendo la casa, después se fue sin preguntar nada – la señora le sonrió a Petzite recibiendo el mismo gesto – era una joven muy bonita de cabello castaño.

\- Disculpe señora, aún está en funcionamiento el orfanato del pueblo

\- Ya no señorita, están a punto de demoler el edificio.

\- Gracias por la información señora – sin más Petzite se acercó a la señora y le dio un billete de 1000 yenes – es para usted y nuevamente gracias.

El orfanato se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, en efecto se encontraban la banda amarilla de "NO PASAR", se acercó un poco más de lo debido, saliendo a su paso el vigilante en turno.

\- Disculpe señorita, no puede pasar es propiedad privada.

\- Lo sé me lo dijo una señora del pueblo, solo fue simple curiosidad, le puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Cuándo van a demoler el edificio?

\- Muy pronto señorita, alguna otra pregunta.

\- Me gano las palabras, sabe si continúan los registros de adopción en el lugar.

\- Todavía están aquí, el día de mañana vienen por ellos.

Era el día de suerte de Petzite e iba a sacarle provecho a la situación para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

\- Otro favor más… - observo el nombre del vigilante en su placa – Sr. Tanaka, me puede permitir la entrada.

\- Es imposible señorita, si lo hago puede costarme el empleo

\- Nadie lo sabrá si lo hace puedo darle $5,000 yenes por su ayuda y algo extra – Petzite se acercó al hombre de forma provocativa, aún estaba de buen ver – usted decide.

\- En tres horas vendrán a un recorrido mis supervisores, yo no he visto nada puede pasar, en verdad me dará algo extra – el hombre de relamió los labios, era la primera vez que una mujer tan guapa le ofrecía sus encantos.

\- Un trato es un trato y para que vea que no es un juego le entrego la mitad de lo convenido.

El vigilante dejo pasar a Petzite al inmueble, camino por el largo corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de la dirección, encontró adentro un montón de cajas con fechas y letras, destapo una encontrando los registros de adopción del año de 1985.

Definitivamente los astros estaban a su favor, comenzó a revisar los registros del año 1988 y 1990, grande fue su alegría al encontrar los registros de adopción de su hermana Karmesite y Kalaberite, en cambio la adopción de su hermana Berjerite no había nada, busco por más de una hora todos los registros, lo único que recordaba que una familia joven la había adoptado.

Ya no quiso revolver más cajas, además podían descubrirla, guardo los registros en su bolsa y salió del edificio, pago lo convenido al vigilante y en el cuarto de descanso del personal de vigilancia, le dio su bonus extra por su excelente ayuda, lástima que era un hombre pobre tenía actitudes para un buen amante. Los dos salieron ganando, Petzite con los documentos de adopción de sus hermanas y el Sr. Tanaka una sesión de sexo que no olvidaría en su vida.

El primer paso estaba dado, tenía la información de Kalaberite y Karmesite, si una de sus hermanas ya comenzó a indagar sobre el paradero de las demás posiblemente tenga ya información del paradero de Berjerite.

Su segundo paso es deshacerse de las niñas de Masato Sanjouin, solo faltaban unos meses para casarse y podía haberlas mandando a un internado fuera del país, para darse la vida de reina que se merecía con amante incluido, ahora debía aumentar a su venganza a la insípida de Makoto Kino ¿qué le vio a esa tipa?, yo soy más mujer que ella.

Ya en carretera Petzite recibió un mensaje de Zafiro diciéndole: "si era posible verse el día de mañana a la hora de siempre", ella confirmo que sí, además no podía engañarse, en que momento sucedió ni ella misma lo sabe pero se enamoró de su amante y lo quería solo para ella.

Continuara…

Espero no haber sido cruel con la adolescencia de Petzite, tenía que explicar porque es así con las demás personas y como dice un refrán "la mula no era arisca pero la hicieron".

Esperando sus reviews a Prometo estar contigo.

Lita Wellington.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Once "Buscamos lo mismo"**

Tamiko Mori entro presurosa a un centro comercial, buscando un local de manera desesperada, en dos por tres pedía disculpas porque sin querer golpeaba a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, encontró el lugar que buscaba, su sonrisa se desdibujo al ver que tenía el letrero de "INVENTARIO".

Se acercó a los escaparates y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar desde su posición vi veía a alguien, los arreglos florales de rosas, tulipanes y crisantemos le impedían ver con claridad, al dar la vuelta para retirarse, tropezó con una joven de cabello negro.

\- Disculpe señorita, mi torpeza – Tamiko se retorcía las manos.

\- ¿Está usted bien?, la noto preocupada, puedo ayudarle

\- Estoy buscando a la dueña del local – señalando la florería – es un asunto de vida o muerte

\- Mi tía es una de las dueñas, deben de estar en la oficina terminando el inventario

\- Gracias al cielo, busco a la Srita. Makoto Kino.

\- Por favor pase, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, para avisarle a Makoto.

\- Mi nombre es Tamiko Mori, asistente del Sr. Masato Sanjouin.

\- Enseguida, tome asiento – acercándole a una silla

\- Muchas gracias señorita…

\- Perdón no me he presentado, me llamo Hotaru Tomoe – extendió su mano y le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Ya no fue necesario avisarle a Makoto, ella salía de la oficina con unos libros de contabilidad.

\- Tamiko que agradable sorpresa – Makoto vio que la chica tenía un semblante de preocupación – te noto preocupada ¿Qué sucede?

\- Srita. Kino, necesito de su ayuda, me cancelaron el servicio de banquetes para el evento del Sr. Sanjouin y solo faltan tres días.

\- ¡Cómo es posible!, el lunes hablaste para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden – Makoto dejo los libros que traía en las manos sobre el mostrador - debe haber un error.

\- Llame el día de hoy para informar que estaba realizado el otro 30% del pago del evento y el resto se pagaría terminando el evento, me informaron que recibieron una llamada mía cancelándolo, que fui grosera con su personal, además me cobrarían una penalización por estar cerca de la fecha.

Se lo juro Srita. Kino, no hice tal cosa, mi jefe me encargo mucho su evento, ahora que le voy a decir, estoy segura que me despedirá por mi ineptitud.

\- Por favor Tamiko estas muy nerviosa, antes que nada toma asiento, esto lo vamos a solucionar entre las dos – Makoto sentó a la joven en una de las sillas, Setsuna salió de la oficina con una taza de té de limón para que pudiera calmarse.

\- Srita. Kino, esto no es normal, sospecho que me hicieron una jugarreta para dejarme en una situación delicada – la chica tomaba un sorbo del té, su agradable sabor comenzó a tranquilizarla – estoy segura que este asunto lo provoco la Srita. Ayakashi.

\- ¿Petzite Ayakashi?, ¿Por qué crees que fue ella? – Makoto recibió un té de manzanilla por parte de Hotaru, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tamiko.

\- Antes de que saliera de viaje el Sr. Sanjouin tuve un altercado con ella, siempre ha sido muy impulsiva y altanera con los empleados de la naviera, mi jefe estuvo de mi parte y ese día me dio la tarde libre, al día siguiente me entere que ya no tenía permitida la entrada en su área.

\- Pueda que tengas razón Tamiko, ahora lo importante es solucionar este problema, tengo unos amigos que posiblemente nos ayuden, tienen su negocio de eventos.

\- ¡De verdad Srita. Kino!, eso sería genial, le debería una por su ayuda – Tamiko se levantó de la silla y tomo ambas manos de la castaña por la noticia que le daba.

\- Recemos que si puedan el sábado, sino ya encontraremos otro solución.

\- Mi corazón me dice que si podrán – después de una mañana caótica, Tamiko sonreía nuevamente.

\- Tamiko, puedo pedirte un favor – Mako tomo de nuevo sus libros de inventarios

\- Lo usted me diga Srita. Kino.

\- No me hables de usted, simplemente llamame por mi nombre por favor

\- Está bien Srita. Ki…, muy bien Makoto

No faltaba mucho para terminar el inventario, solo unos cuantos detalles, más tarde llegaría Minako, para apoyar en el local como siempre, por consiguiente Makoto y Tamiko, salieron rumbo al negocio de los amigos de la castaña.

 **= o =**

Los trabajos de remodelación de la escuela primaria se distribuyeron por medio de un cronograma, Rei Hino supervisaba la obra, si tenía pensado renunciar a la firma, tenía que entregar un trabajo con su sello personal. Además ha tenido unos días muy tranquilos desde que su aun esposo se fue a supervisar la obra del Centro Recreativo en Osaka, esto cambio su estado de humor, se mostraba sonriente en todo momento y eso agradecían sus compañeros de trabajo.

En una mesa de trabajo de su oficina, revisaba los planos del gimnasio, cuando entro su asistente con unos folders para firma, contenían los presupuestos autorizados de la escuela.

\- Arq. Hino, le informo que tiene visita, su nombre es Yuuichirou Kumada, me dijo que si está ocupada, regresará en otro momento o agenda una cita con usted.

\- Hazlo pasar Mika, no me pases llamadas, en caso de que sea el Sr. Furukawa o alguien de la escuela primaria, si estoy para ellos – Rei le entrego a su asistente los folder con los documentos firmados.

En cuanto salió su asistente, Rei fue directo a su baño privado, retoco su maquillaje, hasta ella misma se sorprendió por lo que hizo, se aliso su traje sastre y al salir encontró a Kumada esperándola con un ramo de rosas y azucenas, estas últimas sus favoritas.

\- La oveja negra, se hace presente – saludo Rei a su visita.

\- ¡Yo!, ¡Oveja Negra!, eso es nuevo en ti Rei, no conocía tu sentido del humor, no me digas que lo aprendiste de tu amiga rubia, la que quería ser modelo, por cierto esto es para ti.

\- Muchas gracias Yuuichirou, son preciosas recordaste que son mis favoritas – Rei inhalo el olor de su ramo, después lo coloco en florero color rojo que tenía encima de un pequeño librero – te refieres a mi amiga Minako Aino, ven tomemos asiento

\- Si, exactamente, ¿qué me cuentas de ella?, sigue igual de loca.

\- Te escucha que le llamas loca y no lo vives para contarlo, bueno… ella está próxima a casarse esto será en el mes Septiembre.

\- Eso es una sorpresa, recuerdo que juro que nunca se casaría y rechazo ser mi novia.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es divertido, el casanova de la facultad de arquitectura sufriendo por un romance perdido, al contrario trataste de enamorar a todas mis amigas, pero te dejaron en friendzone, para tu información todas ya están casadas a excepción de Makoto.

\- Entonces tengo una oportunidad con ella – sonrió de manera coqueta que hizo que Rei se ruborizada.

\- Ni en tus sueños, Makoto ya tiene un galán en puerta – Rei sonrió por la cara de decepción de su amigo.

\- Eso me dolió, todas tus amigas son lindas y quienes se casaron con ellas se ganaron la lotería.

\- Tienes razón – Rei dudo en contestar, no quería que supiera de su inminente divorcio y los motivos de este – y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- cambiándole de tema drásticamente.

\- Primero a visitar a una vieja amiga y lo segundo quería saber si me puedes apoyar con el profesor, estuve en el extranjero y mi hijo vive conmigo y bueno el dinero no se da en los árboles.

\- Le dará gusto volverte a ver, debe estar en su oficina, tenemos un proyecto en puerta que te puede interesar.

\- Sabía que me ayudarías, además tengo que pensar en los intereses de mi hijo Taro.

Rei y Yuuichirou se dirigieron a la oficina del Sr. Ryunosuke Furukawa, como vaticino la pelinegra, lo aceptaron de inmediato, el proyecto se realizaría muy cerca de Tokio y en unas cuantas semanas iniciarían la construcción de un balneario, por el momento acompañaría a Rei en la remodelación de la escuela primaria y conociera los proveedores de confianza.

Esto era motivo de celebración, el Sr. Furukawa los invito a comer, para recordar viejas anécdotas, además que siempre fueron sus alumnos favoritos, lo que ellos ignoraban que el siempre espero que Rei se casará con Kumada, pero en el corazón no se manda y ella decidió casarse con Kojiro Hashimoto.

\- Buenas tardes, dirección general – Sara la asistente del Sr. Furukawa saludaba a la persona del otro lado de la línea – Arq. Hashimoto, no se encuentra por el momento, salió a comer con la Arq. Hino y un nuevo arquitecto.

\- ¡Qué extraño!, nunca sale a esta hora, por eso marque, me comunico entonces más tarde Sara, gracias.

\- Le daré el recado que le llamo

\- Una pregunta Sara ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo arquitecto?

\- Su nombres es Yuuichirou Kumada – Sara estaba por despedirse no fue necesario le colgaron – que genio – pensó en voz alta y continuo con su rutina de trabajo.

Para Kojiro Hashimoto, escuchar de nuevo ese nombre le trajo malos recuerdos, siempre fueron rivales en la facultad de arquitectura, aunque se encontrarán en semestres diferentes, se declararon la guerra desde el primer momento que se conocieron y fue que ambos se fijaron en la misma mujer.

Sabía que Kumada estaba enamorado de Rei, no iba permitir que el la tuviera, si se enterará que estaban a punto de divorciarse, estaba seguro que la conquistaría, tenía que planear bien sus movimientos, si era necesario atrasar el divorcio lo haría, si su amante le ponía un ultimátum no le importaba, haría las cosas a su modo.

\- Maldita sea la hora que regresaste Kumada, Rei aún es mía y no te será fácil tenerla – Kojiro termino su monologo, su celular comenzó a vibrar, reviso la pantalla y sonrió al ver quien era – ¡hola querida Karmesite!, si amor yo también te extraño y solo cuento los días para estar contigo.

 **= o =**

"Eventos Sociales Crown", es una pequeña empresa familiar dirigida por Motoki y Unazuki Furuhata, sus padres después de 25 años en el negocio decidieron dejárselos a sus hijos, para que le inyectaran ideas frescas e innovadoras y en menos de un año ya tenían clientes tanto nacionales, como extranjeros, anteriormente ofrecían banquetes en reuniones pequeñas y locales.

Motoki tenía poco de haberse graduado en administración de empresas y su hermana Unazuki era planificadora de eventos, tenían su oficina en el Barrio de Shibuya, Makoto y Tamiko fueron atendidas por la recepcionista.

\- Buenos días señorita, se encontraran los hermanos Furuhata

\- En estos momentos solo la Srita. Unazuki, ¿A quién anuncio?

\- Por favor, infórmele que la busca Makoto Kino, muchas gracias.

\- Muy bien, si gustan tomar asiento por favor, enseguida la anuncio.

No esperaron mucho rato, enseguida salió una chica de cabello castaño quien se acercó a ella y abrazo efusivamente a Makoto.

\- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!, no me digas que hay un nuevo cambio en la mantelería que quiere Minako en su boda.

\- Todo va en orden con ella, mira te presento a la Srita. Tamiko Mori – ambas chicas se saludaron – venimos a un asunto distinto, lo que sucede que el jefe de Tamiko tiene un evento de beneficencia en tres días y la empresa que contrataron para el banquete les cancelo el servicio.

\- ¡Qué barbaridad!, eso no es de profesionales, me dicen que es dentro de tres días ¿verdad? – pregunto Unazuki

\- Exactamente en tres días, espero que nos puedan apoyar se los agradecería en el alma – Tamiko imploraba para que pudieran ayudarla.

\- Tenemos ya un evento programado para el sábado, siento no pode ayudarles – la pobre chica se dejó caer en el sillón más nerviosa de lo que estaba hace unos minutos

\- Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué sucede hermanita, algún problema? – un chico de cabello rubio se acercó a las chicas.

\- Hola Motoki, sucede que Makoto trajo a una amiga para que las podamos apoyar el sábado en un evento, pero la fecha ya fue ocupada – Unazuki sabía que su hermano encontraría una solución, además que es el eterno enamorado de Makoto.

\- Papá y mamá nos pueden apoyar en el evento de la boda, tú y yo nos haremos cargo del evento de la amiga de Makoto – sugirió el mayor de los Furuhata.

\- ¡En verdad me pueden ayudar! – Tamiko tomo las manos de Unazuki en señal de esperanza.

Unazuki Furuhata, escuchaba con atención todo el programa del evento de beneficencia que patrocinaría el jefe de Tamiko, este se realizará en Tokyo Big Sight (Centro de Exposición Internacional de Tokyo) localizado en Odaiba, Bahía de Tokyo.

\- Definitivamente mi hermana se encuentra en su zona de confort – Motoki se acercó a Makoto quien leía un tríptico con los paquetes que ofrecían de temporada, desde fiestas estudiantiles, bodas, aniversarios, cumpleaños y convenciones.

\- Tienes razón, solo dale una idea de lo que deseas y ella con su libreta y bolígrafo te dan una propuesta, por eso congenio de inmediato con mi amiga Minako.

\- Tal para cual, las dos están igual de locas – Motoki rió a costillas de su hermana recibiendo un golpe en la nuca con una pelotita anti estrés.

\- Ya te escuche hermano – Unazuki regreso a lo suyo, reviso el menú de la otra empresa de eventos e hizo unos cambios favorables así como los vinos que se ofrecerían.

Después de una hora, Tamiko sonreía nuevamente tenía firmado un nuevo contrato y los hermanos Furuhata le ayudaron demasiado y más de la cuenta, esto lo tendría muy en cuenta para el futuro. Si la bruja de Petzite Ayakashi la trato de perjudicar, en definitiva le salió el tiro por la culata.

Makoto regreso a su florería y Tamiko a su oficina, tenía que informarle a su jefe lo sucedido, solo faltaban dos días para que el regresará de su viaje familiar y tenía que estar enterado de lo sucedido con la otra empresa, conociéndolo no iba a pasar por alto su ineptitud.

Motoki observaba desde la ventana a Makoto quien caminaba con la otra chica, su hermana no dejo pasar la oportunidad.

\- Hermano, ¿Por qué no le dices a Makoto que la amas? – le soltó la pregunta de golpe y lo consiguió el dio un respingo al escuchar la proposición.

\- No es el momento indicado – respondió el rubio.

\- A veces me desesperas Motoki Furuhata, si te tardas pueda que la pierdas para siempre.

\- Recuerda que ella necesita su tiempo y espacio, no fue nada fácil lo que vivió con aquel novio que tuvo hace algunos años.

\- Eso no es pretextos, además me entere que el jefe de Tamiko tiene poco de conocerla y antes de irse de viaje le encargo que cualquier cosa que necesitara Makoto le ayudara sin chistar.

\- Y eso que hermanita, es solo trabajo

\- ¡Eres imposible!, es mejor que me vaya a mis asuntos, si sigo un momento más contigo te golpeare hasta que entres en razón, por última vez dile lo que sientes por ella, sino la perderás y te quedarás como novia de pueblo en tu caso novio "vestido y alborotado".

 **= o =**

Usagi Chiba guardaba algunos expedientes en su portafolio de trabajo, iba a estar trabajando en la tarde en la clínica, tenía ya todo listo y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar, tenía antojo de un sándwich de queso crema y manzana, cuando la pequeña Luna pedía su atención.

\- ¡Hola lindura!, tienes hambre – Usagi sonrió al recibir las caricias de la gatita.

\- Miau, miau, miau - seguido de un ronroneo

\- Sabes eres igual a mi Luna

De una de las gavetas de la cocina, saco un caja de alimento para gatos para menores de seis meses, camino con cuidado porque Luna seguía interpuso entre sus pies y no quería pisarla, se acercó a los platitos de comida y aun lado de estos dormía Artemis sobre un cojín, despertó en cuanto escucho el ruido de la caja.

\- ¡Eres un bribón!, te estabas haciendo el dormido – Usagi observaba a los gatitos mientras comían.

Se escuchó el ruido de una llave y que abrían la puerta, Mamoru llegaba a su departamento después de una larga noche de cirugía, encontrando a su esposa en cuclillas dándole de comer a los gatitos de las niñas Sanjouin.

\- Mamo-chan, bienvenido a casa - Usagi se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó para darle un beso de bienvenida a su esposo – dime ¿cómo te fue en la operación?

\- Al principio se complicó la operación y el paciente entro en estado crítico sabíamos desde un principio que el extraer el tumor del pulmón derecho podría ocasionarnos algunos problemas, pero al final todo resulto favorable para el paciente, aunque di instrucciones que se mantuviera en terapia intensiva por cualquier eventualidad.

\- Esas son buenas noticias, tengo un poco de café, vamos a la cocina, estaba por prepararme un sándwich.

\- Espera Usa – Mamoru abrazo a su esposa, le dio un beso en la frente y en los labios.

\- Te amo – Usagi agradeció el gesto de su esposo, toco con sus finos dedos el rostro de él – recuérdalo siempre Mamo-chan.

\- Yo quiero otro desayuno – Mamoru la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación para amarse y memorizar sus cuerpos.

El Matrimonio Chiba ha tenido sus altas y bajas como toda pareja, lo que más deseaban era tener un hijo, tenían poco de casados oficialmente, sin embargo ya tenían tres años viviendo juntos, cada quien en sus respectivas carreras.

El amor y la confianza mutua les ayudo afrontar un sinfín de obstáculos, estos fueron bastantes, aunque en estos momentos debían lidiar con un problema de infertilidad, pero ya están en tratamiento.

Usagi secaba su cabello y desde el espejo observo a su esposo dormido tapando solo lo indispensable, se ruborizo al recordar lo sucedió minutos antes.

Aunque él estaba rendido después de la operación, eso no fue suficiente para cumplir sus obligaciones de esposo y le hizo el amor a su esposa, tenían días de no coincidir por su apretada agenda de trabajo, Usagi se dedicaba a la clínica y ayudar a las familias de bajos recursos, buscar apoyos económicos para solventar los gastos de sus pequeños pacientes de Pediatría, en cambio Mamoru dirigía la clínica junto con Ken Matsura y apoyaba a otros colegas en diferentes hospitales de la ciudad.

Se conocieron cuando ella tenía 16 años y el 21 años, por amigos en común, su conexión fue inmediata y nació la chispa del amor, Mamoru Chiba estudiaba en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokyo y Usagi Tsukino que era su nombre de soltera iniciaba la preparatoria, le gustaba divertirse con sus amigas y holgazanear, odiaba estudiar.

El círculo de amistades de Mamoru, no podían comprender los motivos por los cuales seguía con aquella niñita tonta, el simplemente contestaba "ella alegra mi vida y mi alma".

Comenzaron a tener vida sexual después que Usagi termino el instituto, la cuidaba con esmero, aun no era momento de tener hijos.

La forma de pensar de Usagi en aquella época era demasiado infantil, como no le gustaba estudiar, opto por quedarse en casa, en cambio sus amigas continuaron estudiando.

Amy Mizuno se decidió por Medicina, Rei Hino Arquitectura, Makoto Kino Administración y Minako Aino Modelaje.

Su única meta en la vida era casarse con Mamoru y dedicarse al hogar, todo aquello cambio una tarde que lo esperaba en la cafetería de la universidad, escucho una conversación que no debía pero fue el aliciente para hacerla cambiar de manera de pensar.

\- Nanami, te vuelvo a recordar que pierdes tu tiempo con Mamoru Chiba, él nunca te hará caso, ya tiene novia y es feliz con ella.

\- Yo sé que lo hará, además su novia es una niñata, yo soy una mujer y con solo tronar los dedos lo voy a tener a mis pies.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo

\- Vas lenta amiga, cuando alguien me interesa busco como deshacerme de los estorbos, su intento de novia, es una floja, buena para nada. Mamoru Chiba necesita una mujer emprendedora e inteligente como yo, ambos seremos médicos, no necesita a una estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida.

\- ¡Cállate por favor Nanami!, pueda que ella este cerca y te escuche todo lo que has dicho de ella.

\- No me importa, solo digo la verdad, que ella sea una idiota conformista es su problema no el mío.

Aquella ocasión Usagi se retiró de la cafetería sin esperar a Mamoru, regreso a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación, saco una maleta del closet, comenzó a guardar ropa y objetos personales y con una escueta carta dejo el hogar paterno.

Seis meses después Usagi se comunicó con sus padres y amigas, solo les informo que regresaría en unos meses que no se preocuparan por ella y que no le dijeran a Mamoru que ya se había comunicado con ellos.

Todo el tiempo de silencio estuvo en Hokkaido, viviendo con una tía hermana de su madre de nombre Serenity, trabajando en una casa de retiro. Al año regreso ya era una Usagi diferente, concentrada en sus metas, decidió estudiar psicología e ingreso en la Universidad, no sabía si Mamoru pregunto por ella o si ya tenía novia, era el momento de reencontrarse con él nuevamente.

Su forma de vestir ya no era tan infantil, el tiempo lejos le regalo algunos encantos que le sacó provecho, eso lo comprobó la tarde que entro a la Facultad de Medicina. Buscando a su novio, llevaba una falda corta color durazno, blusa blanca sin mangas y sus tacones del mismo tono de su falda le daban un aire juvenil y a la vez atrayente, los hombres volteaban al verla pasar unos por admiración y otros con lujuria desmedida.

Lo encontró rodeado de varios amigos entre ellos estaban dos chicas y una de ellas lo abrazaba con mucha confianza, continuo caminando hasta estar cerca del grupo, el sonido de sus tacones provoco que dejaran de hablar y giraran para ver de quien se trataba, Mamoru al verla se levantó, camino hasta ella, tocando con su mano una de sus mejillas.

\- Usagi, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

\- Nunca lo haré, te lo prometo – para Usagi esa petición fue mucho para ella, el seguía amándola.

Mamoru abrazo a Usagi y deposito un beso nada casto, dejaron de hacerlo cuando escucharon la rechifla del grupo de amigos, se acercaron y las chicas que estaban una mostraba su descontento, ya estaba preparada para dar el sablazo.

\- Amigos les presento a…. – no continuo Usagi le pidió que ella se presentaría, lo cual accedió.

\- Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, su novia ausente, acabo de regresar de Hokkaido y bueno me verán muy seguido en la Universidad ya que estudiaré Psicología.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!, este hombre aquí presente señalando a Mamoru – que dice llamarte tu novio, se volvió un taciturno – comentó un chico de cabello negro – Nanami aquí presente trato de convencerlo para salir en grupo y no tuvo buenos resultados hasta ahora.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer por un "buen amigo" - haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras – pero logre mi cometido al final

\- No te preocupe Nanami, a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de mi novio, además una idiota conformista puede hacerlo sola, ¿Qué opinas tú?

Todos se quedaron sin hablar por el comentario de Usagi, la chica palideció por el comentario, no respondió se quedó callada, tomo sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse, iba seguida de la otra chica, Usagi alcanzo a escuchar "Te lo advertí, que ella podía escucharnos y no me hiciste caso Nanami".

El tiempo de abstinencia termino Mamoru y Usagi, se reencontraron en la intimidad y lo disfrutaron, volver a sentir el roce de sus cuerpos, las palabras de amor, lo recordarían por siempre.

Usagi le contó lo sucedido un año atrás de intempestiva huida, cuando escucho la conversación de Nanami y su decisión de estudiar psicología.

Su estancia en la casa de retiro conoció a muchas personas de diferentes temperamentos, solo que hubo una mujer que fue quien la alentó en seguir estudiando y ver la vida diferente en todas las formas existentes, su nombre era Naoko, una linda anciana de 80 años, que en sus años de juventud, vivió al máximo, sin importar el mañana.

Se casó en dos ocasiones, tuvo dos hijos de su segundo matrimonio Tokiya y Midori, vivían bien, tenían lujos y propiedades en diferentes partes del país, ella podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, lo trágico que de la noche a la mañana lo perdió todo, la empresa de su esposo se fue a la bancarrota y días después su esposo sufrió un accidente donde murió de manera instantánea al igual que su hijo Tokiya, lo único que pudo rescatar de sus días de gloria fue una pequeña casa en Nagoya y estaba a nombre de su hija Midori.

A partir de ese momento, aprendió lo que era el trabajo duro, tenía que sacar adelante a una hija, amaba la pintura y en sus ratos libres realizaba cuadros con paisajes remotos o de su propia imaginación.

Con el tiempo y la ayuda de buenas personas que la apoyaron dio a conocer su trabajo y se convirtió en una muralista de fama internacional, viajo a varios países acompañada de su hija, eso si nunca olvidaba a su natal Japón.

La historia de Naoko, ayudo a Usagi en poner en la balanza todo lo que ha realizado en su vida y bueno como resultado descubrió que la balanza estaba en contra, por lo tanto deshecho todo lo malo y comenzó abrirse paso, aquella amable mujer fue quien la alentó estudiar psicología, debía sacar provecho su don de gente, para ayudarlos y lo más importante vivir la vida positivamente.

Reviso su atuendo por tercera vez frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, decidió ponerse un vestido color lavanda de tirantes, una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de luna, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo ya tenía preparado un suéter blanco y unas sandalias blancas, se acercó a su esposo para no despertarlo y le dio un beso de despedida. Además que tenía pensando hacerse una prueba de embarazo ya tenía días con ciertos síntomas, solo que no quería decirle nada a Mamoru para no ilusionarlo.

 **= o =**

Makoto regreso a la florería, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas, después de lo sucedido con Tamiko no quería pasar por algo similar, tenían programados 20 arreglos de mesa y 10 arreglos grandes, las flores elegidas eran Rosas rojas y rosadas, Stargazer blancas, se pondrían en floreros redondos de cerámica blancos.

\- He regresado – saludo a Setsuna y Minako - ¿Dónde está Hotaru?

\- Regresa más tarde, se la llevo Michiru a comer – comento Setsuna mientras colocaba los precios a los arreglos florales – por cierto llamo el proveedor, me informó que el pedido de flores llegará el viernes en la tarde noche a la dirección que le proporcionaste.

\- ¡Excelente noticia!, les aviso que Motoki y Unazuki harán el buffet del evento.

\- Sabía que no te defraudarían – dijo Minako quien dejo por un momento el libro que leía "El embarazo y la llegada del primer bebé" – además Motoki está enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo.

\- ¡Minako Aino futura Sra. Wong!, no digas tonterías – la castaña se defendió por el comentario de su amiga.

\- No es ninguna tontería, además ya perdió su oportunidad, mi instinto de casamentera me índice que aceptaras a Masato Sanjouin y a sus primores de gemelas.

\- No lo he decidido, no digas cosas inexistentes querida amiga.

\- Solo te está diciendo la verdad, además Motoki no me gusta para ti – Setsuna se unió a la plática – es un chico lindo, me gusta más Masato para ti.

\- Ahora tu Setsuna, creo que afecto irme un rato de la tienda – Makoto rió por las ideas de sus amigas

\- Yo sé que lo aceptaras, además mi bebé va a necesitar primas que lo cuiden – Minako sonrió, se tocó su aun vientre plano y miró a Makoto con ojos de borreguito.

\- De verdad eres imposible – Makoto alzo las manos en señal de resignación, cuando su amiga Minako tenía alguna idea en mente, llegaba hasta los extremos, compadecía al pobre de James quien iba a lidiar con ella, el resto de su vida.

\- Solo una cosa Makoto, el domingo a las 7:00 a.m. me informaras que decisión tomaste – Minako continuo leyendo su libro regalo de Rei, quien al enterarse del feliz estado de su amiga no dudo en hacerle una reunión.

Dos horas más tarde regresaba Hotaru con Michiru, con varios paquetes unos para la futura mamá y otros con listones, papeles para los arreglos florales de la tienda y del evento del sábado.

Michiru se encontraba en Azabu-Juban unos días, Masato Sanjouin le pidió que amenice el evento y ella no dudo en aceptar, Haruka se encuentra en Italia en visita relámpago para ver cómo iba su nuevo auto de carreras.

Haruka Tenou es considerada una de las mejores corredoras de autos, es Ingeniera Mecánica y su sueño es tener su propia escudería, le ha costado demasiado estar en el mundo de las carreras porque es de las pocas mujeres que se pueden poner al tú por tu con los hombres. Ella estaría el sábado por la mañana para acompañar a Michiru en el evento.

 **= o =**

El encanto de los Hermanos Blackmoon no pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres tanto jóvenes como mayores, Zafiro Blackmoon lo sabía y sacaba provecho a la situación, siempre vestía de Hugo Boss y Armani a la medida, le gustan los autos de lujo como los BMW y los Mercedes Benz en pocas palabras la buena vida.

Sobre los planes que tenía para deshacerse de Masato Sanjouin se fueron al traste, cuando Petzite le informo que ya no era su novia oficial que la había dejado por una simple vendedora de flores de nombre Makoto Kino, ahora su meta era conocer a la misteriosa mujer que conquisto al socio de Millenium.

Comenzó la indagatoria en vigilancia, el jefe de seguridad le informo del incidente suscitado en la planta baja en la puerta del elevador, coqueteo con la chica de recepción que no dudo en darle la información que pedía, la chica se ruborizo al recibir una sonrisa y un beso en el dorso de la mano del menor de los Blackmoon.

Al tener la información se fue con rumbo al Centro Comercial donde se encontraba "Moonlight Secrets", inspecciono el lugar desde afuera un lugar elegante y de buen gusto, decidió entrar y encontró a cuatro mujeres a dos las reconoció de inmediato la violinista Michiru Kaiou y la modelo internacional Minako Aino, le intrigaba encontrarlas en un lugar de ese tipo.

Había una mujer de piel morena muy guapa con unas curvas que en su retorcida mente ya divagaba que haría con ella, todo un monumento de mujer.

\- Buenas Tardes, busca algún arreglo en especial – saludo Makoto a su nuevo posible cliente.

\- La verdad… - Zafiro veía a una guapa castaña de ojos verdes atrayentes – es una arreglo floral para mi novia, hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- Muy bien, su novia tiene alguna flor favorita.

\- Claro, son los tulipanes blancos y rojos.

\- Le puedo mostrar los que tenemos en exhibición o si gusta puedo hacerle uno a su gusto.

\- Preferiría que usted hiciera uno y lo dejaré su criterio, me recomendó un amigo esta florería y ya puedo ver porque si es atendido por bellas mujeres, perdón señoritas si las incomode con mi comentario – Zafiro observo a cada una y simplemente sonrieron por la adulación.

Mientras esperaba el arreglo solicitado, observaba el desenvolvimiento de la castaña en prepararlo, quedo satisfecho por la obra de arte elaborada, peso si sus manos hacen maravillas que podrían hacer en otros lugares, pago el precio convenido y se retiró de la florería.

Ahora entendía ¿Por qué? Masato dejo a Petzite, la dueña del local es hermosa, elegante, atenta en su forma de interactuar con las personas, lo comprobó cuando llegaban clientes asiduos y la saludaban con mucha confianza.

Petzite en cambio es arrogante, altanera, frívola, definitivamente debía conocer a Makoto Kino y si era posible llevársela a la cama, ya estaba cansado de su amante en turno, necesitaba un cambio.

A una distancia prudente estaba Petzite, se moría de celos por la forma que trato a la insípida de Kino, perdió a Masato y no estaba dispuesta a perder a Zafiro, si era necesario desaparecerla lo haría sin dudarlo.

\- Makoto te está quitando a tu amante y eso solo fue con una simple sonrisa – un hombre de cabello rubio y alto se acercó a ella – buscamos lo mismo querida.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?, vaya a molestar a otra pervertido.

\- - Pueda que lo sea cariño, si deseas vengarte de Makoto Kino, con gusto te ayudaré.

\- Y que gano con todo esto – Petzite se interesó en la conversación

\- Muy sencillo preciosa, tienes tu venganza y yo la mía, conservas a tu hombre y yo estoy satisfecho de destruirla junto con algunas de sus amigas que me deben unas cuantas.

\- Y puedo saber ¿Quién me invita a la venganza?

\- Mi nombre es Henry Byrne

Continuara…

Después de seis intentos para hacer este capítulo aquí lo tienen, Henry Byrne entra en escena y tiene mucho que ver con el pasado de Makoto.

Agradezco a Abel Gregov por ayudarme en darle un apellido a Henry y a todos los que siguen "Prometo estar Contigo".

Lita Wellington.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prometo estar Contigo**

 **Lita Wellington**

 **Capitulo Doce "Corazón Sangrante"**

La mañana del sábado en el Centro de Exposición Internacional de Tokyo de Odaiba, Bahía de Tokyo, Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru ya tenían un par de horas preparando los arreglos florales y que estos fueran colocados en las mesas y en los lugares estratégicos, así mismo "Banquetes Crown" trabajaban en lo suyo, colocar las mesas, sillas, mantelería, cubiertos, cristalería. Los hermanos Furuhata y "Moonlight Secrets" ya habían trabajado juntos con anterioridad y formaban un buen equipo de trabajo.

Alrededor de medio día llego Tamiko Mori a supervisar los avances del evento, que todo estuviera en orden milimétrico como le gustaba a su jefe. El día anterior llamo personalmente a la anterior empresa de banquetes y exigió una explicación de lo sucedido, que el confiaba plenamente en su asistente y que era imposible que ella cancelará el servicio, siendo que realizo el segundo anticipo del mismo, en caso contrario serían demandados por incumplimiento de contrato.

El salón de convenciones donde se realizaría el evento, comenzó a llenarse de una fragancia exquisita de los arreglos florales, la orquesta que amenizaría el evento realizaba las pruebas de audio, además de que estarían compartiendo escenario con la violinista Michiru Kaiou.

Masato Sanjouin llego alrededor a las 13:00 hrs., el pretexto era supervisar si todo iba en orden con el evento, su asistente Tamiko Mori se sorprendió al verlo entrando al salón que les fue asignado, era extraño que estuviera tan temprano, solo que conocía la respuesta de antemano, la saludo desde lejos mientras caminaba con dirección a Makoto Kino y Motoki Furuhata.

\- Buenas Tardes – saludo Masato al llegar junto a Makoto, trataba de mantenerse sereno, tenía ganas de golpear al tipo que estaba junto a la castaña.

\- Buenas Tardes Masato, bienvenido, te presento a un amigo Motoki Furuhata, es la persona que nos está apoyando en el banquete de esta noche – Makoto le sonrió, esto le ayudo para su autocontrol.

\- Agradezco su ayuda, mi asistente me informo de lo sucedido – Masato lo saludo con demasiada fuerza dando entender no te atrevas acércate a ella.

\- El gusto es mío Sr. Sanjouin – respondió con la misma fuerza el saludo.

\- Mako debo irme, voy por los vinos nos vemos en la noche – Motoki se acercó a la castaña para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras se separaba de ella, consiguió su cometido hacer rabiar al tal Sanjouin vio que los nudillos de su mano derecha estaba ya blancos del coraje.

\- ¡Claro, nos vemos en la noche!, ya termine mi trabajo hoy no abrimos la florería, Setsuna y Hotaru me esperan a comer.

\- Makoto, las niñas te han extrañado bastante durante el viaje y les encantaría verte, te parece si vamos a comer muy cerca de tu casa – golpe al hígado Masato sonreía ahora su turno de tomar el control de la situación – pero si ya tienes que regresar a tu departamento lo entiendo.

\- Claro que acepto Masato, además extraño ver a las niñas y sus visitas en la florería, solo le mando un mensaje a Setsuna y listo.

Makoto salió del salón junto con Masato después de recibir el mensaje de Setsuna, ambos sonreían animadamente.

\- Hermano, te advertí que mi amiga se volvería a enamorar y ese hombre que por cierto es muy atractivo no te dejará el camino libre.

\- No digas estupideces Unazuki, además ese tipo ya es un anciano para Mako, hoy en la noche le pediré que sea mi novia – Motoki salió del salón con paso apresurado y rojo del coraje.

\- Hermanito, hermanito, esta pelea la tienes perdida antes de comenzarla – Unazuki regreso al área que le asignaron para preparar el banquete del evento.

 **= o =**

El restaurante donde fueron a comer Makoto, las niñas y Masato es de ambiente familiar, platillos tradicionales japoneses, Ramen, Udon, Sopa de Miso, Okonomiyaki.

Las niñas ya los esperaban junto con la Sra. Morisato, al ver a Makoto gritaron de la emoción, varios comensales sonrieron al ver la algarabía de las niñas, su nana les pidió que guardaran silencio.

\- Mako, te extrañamos mucho – comento Yuriko.

\- Si, muchísimo, mi papá nos prometió que en las próximas vacaciones irías con nosotros – Kumiko sonreía de manera angelical.

\- ¡Niñas, yo nunca dije eso! – Masato dejo de lado su menú y observo a sus hijas con sorpresa y vergüenza.

\- Bueno… mi papá dijo que si tú aceptabas ir con nosotros – Kumiko miraba a Makoto con una esperanza en sus palabras.

\- Sí me es posible ir con ustedes lo haré con mucho gusto – Makoto reía ambas niñas se fueron sobre ella para abrazarla cariñosamente – por cierto los gatitos están preciosos.

\- De verdad podemos pasar por ellos el día lunes – dijeron al mismo tiempo las niñas

\- Por favor Kumiko, Yuriko digan que van a pedir la Srita. Kino y su padre deben regresar a trabajar – la nana de la niñas ayudo un poco en la situación por las preguntas espontaneas de las pequeñas Sanjouin.

 **= o =**

Makoto llego a su departamento con el tiempo justo para arreglarse, meditaba que iba a ponerse para el evento al abrir la puerta encontró que estaba la amiga maquillista de Minako y Hotaru que llevaba un vestido largo color champagne en un gancho

\- Lo mando Michiru – dijo que tenías que lucir espectacular – Setsuna salía de su habitación luciendo un vestido largo color rojo strapless y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, además su tono de piel le daba un aire enigmático nadie dudaba que más de un hombre voltearía al verla pasar.

\- Yo diría que quien robará miradas será otra persona – Makoto le sonrió a su amiga comprendiendo la broma.

\- Hotaru, en verdad no quieres ir al evento con nosotras – Setsuna le pregunto a su sobrina algo preocupada de dejarla sola en el departamento.

\- No te preocupes tía, además mi papá quedo de llamarme para decirme cuando vendrá a Japón y quiero ver unas películas con un bolw de palomitas.

\- Cualquier urgencia nos llama Hotaru – le aconsejo Makoto que ya era arrastrada a su habitación por la amiga de Minako.

 **= o =**

Petzite tuvo que guardar la calma para no dar un espectáculo, en cuanto llego al centro de convenciones y entregar la invitación le informaron que sufrieron una reasignación de mesa, esto salía de lo planeado ella ya no estaría cerca de Zafiro y Esmeralda no usaría sus encantos con Diamante, eso si la humillación se la cobraría a la asistente de Masato.

Desde su ubicación tenía una buena panorámica de las mesas y observo que en las mesas cercanas al escenario se encontraban Masato, Diamante y Zafiro conversando.

\- Es una pena no estar con ellos, lastima – Esmeralda era experta provocando a Petzite

\- Mejor cierra la boca querida, desde aquí lo que hagas con Diamante me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Yo lo sé, es mejor que te fijes quien acaba de llegar – Esmeralda le señalo a las dos mujeres que acaban de entrar al salón.

Petzite tuvo que controlarse para no armarle una escena de celos a Zafiro quien se comía con la mirada a la dichosa florista y su amiga, tenía que usar la cabeza además ya en otra ocasión se deshizo de las mujerzuelas de una noche.

 **= o =**

El evento comenzó a las siete en punto, Masato Sanjouin comenzó con su discurso agradeciendo la asistencia de los invitados y patrocinadores, así como las donaciones para las becas deportivas de niños y adolescentes de bajos recursos. Al termino del discurso entro el servicio de banquete para atender a los invitados la cena consistía de tres tiempos y se ofreció diferentes vinos desde el tradicional sake, vino tinto o blanco y whisky.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche inicio la presentación de Michiru Kaiou toco algunos temas de su último álbum "Agua Marina" unos temas fueron acompañados al piano por Haruka Tenou.

Los invitados disfrutaban de la velada, regularmente los eventos para recaudar fondos eran demasiados sobrios y este evento es todo lo contrario, al terminar la presentación de Michiru dio inicio al baile, las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista y otros prefieren quedarse en sus asientos y seguir brindando con sake.

Masato llevo a la pista de baile a Makoto fue más rápido que Zafiro para invitarla a bailar, Diamante hizo lo mismo con Setsuna.

Zafiro quedo embelesado por la forma de bailar de la castaña, definitivamente tenía porte y clase, además necesitaba un cambio y sentar cabeza Petzite era buena amante pero ya le aburría su forma de actuar en pocas palabras una "mujer vulgar". En la primera oportunidad bailaría con ella necesitaba tenerla cerca, recordó el esmero que dedico para el arreglo de tulipanes que aún se encuentran en su departamento en la mesita de la sala.

\- Querida Petzite, me despido entonces ya es momento de actuar – debo tener a mi nuevo mecenas hoy en mi cama.

\- Apúrate porque la amiga de la florista te lleva la delantera, Diamante se la come con la mirada – le replico Petzite con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Cariño eso no va a pasar si pude quitarle al marido, esto es un simple traspié – Esmeralda rió por la cara de confusión de su interlocutora – Luigi Salvatore fue un buen mecenas y amante, lástima que en estos momentos está cumpliendo una condena en la cárcel por malversación de fondos.

Definitivo el mundo es demasiado pequeño, Petzite observaba como Esmeralda pasaba cerca de la pareja, el vestido negro que lucía Esmeralda aparte de quedarle perfecto despertó las miradas lascivas de varios hombres incluyendo a Diamante.

Zafiro observo desde su mesa que Petzite se dignó a ir al evento después de que Sanjouin rompiera su relación una semana antes tenía que planear sus siguientes movimientos en el tablero, lo que menos deseaba era que la Srita. Kino sufriera un altercado con la histérica de su amante.

Las parejas regresaron a la mesa después de dos piezas de baile, Diamante se excusó diciendo: "que debía hacer una llamada urgente", Zafiro sabía que la llamada urgente era una mujer rubia de vestido negro y curvas de infarto.

Platicaron un rato sobre las becas deportivas se unieron al grupo Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou, la orquesta comenzó nuevamente con música para bailar en pareja.

\- Srita. Kino, me concede el honor de bailar con usted – Zafiro extendió su mano y Makoto acepto encantada no debía desairarlo.

\- No imagine que volvería a verla Srita. Kino, además la decoración del salón tiene su toque personal muy elegante.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Blackmoon, me halaga su comentario - Makoto se ruborizo por el comentario – amo mi trabajo, en cada arreglo floral pongo todo mi creatividad y bueno… tengo clientes satisfechos, por cierto y sé que no es de mi incumbencia espero que su novia le gustara el arreglo de tulipanes.

\- Por supuesto quedo encantada – Zafiro le sonrió de manera afable además de hacerlo a propósito porque pasaron muy cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba Petzite.

El teléfono de Petzite comenzó a vibrar al ver en la pantalla el nombre contesto de inmediato.

\- Muy bien, espero que tu paquete no tarde más estoy harta de esperar en este lugar, no soy ninguna desesperada, muy bien voy para el estacionamiento.

= o =

El evento estaba por terminar pasaba de la una de la mañana, los meseros de Banquete Crown comenzaron a recoger varias mesas vacías, el evento fue un completo éxito además de tener algunos prospectos de clientes para los hermanos Furuhata.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tenían poco de haberse retirado Masato Sanjouin quedo de llevar sana y salva a Makoto a su departamento, Diamante fue el primero en marcharse con una rubia despampanante, Zafiro hizo lo mismo ya no tuvo oportunidad de bailar con la bella castaña, el socio de su hermano la acaparo por completo, en fin tendría oportunidad de invitarla a salir en otra ocasión sin que la estén vigilando.

\- Makoto lució bellísima el día de hoy, ¿Qué opinas hermano? – Unazuki tenía minutos observando a su hermano que seguía cada movimiento de su amiga.

\- Si – respondió escuetamente - ese Sanjouin parece su perro guardián.

\- Di algo más hermano, te advertí que mi amiga iba a enamorarse – Unazuki sabía que pisaba un camino pedregoso y continuo – ese hombre la idolatra aunque tiene poco tiempo de conocerla.

\- Eso sí que no hermanita, es ahora o nunca, voy a hablar con Makoto – Motoki tiro al suelo una servilletas que traía en las manos y con paso decidido se acercó a Makoto.

\- Mucha suerte hermano, que la vas a necesitar – Unazuki recogió las servilletas y continuo levantando las copas de las mesas.

Se anunció que terminando el siguiente repertorio musical darían por terminado el evento y como quedaban los que ya tenían varias copas encima iniciaron temas de música disco.

\- ¡Hola Makoto!, ven vamos a bailar recordando tiempos de instituto – Motoki la llevo a la pista de la baile.

\- Si era una linda etapa – Makoto le sonrió aún tenía demasiada energía ya tenía años de no divertirse de aquella manera.

Masato la observo a la distancia estaba dando una entrevista a un periodista de la NHK que cubrió el evento, los nervios lo carcomían en unos minutos más sabría la respuesta de la Srita. Kino, solo que aquel rubio que conoció en la tarde se está robando toda su atención por educación continuo con la entrevista y serenarse.

\- El baile provoco que me diera calor, realmente ya estoy viejo – rió Motoki – que te parece si salimos un momento al lobby a tomar aire fresco.

\- Muy bien vamos – Makoto siguió a su amigo al lobby y en efecto una ráfaga de aire frío los hizo estremecer – debía haber traído algo para cubrirme.

\- No te preocupes te pondré mi saco – rozar el cabello de su amiga le hizo tomar valor – Makoto quiero decirte algo ven vamos aquel sillón – así lo hicieron – muy bien desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que mis sentimientos por ti son auténticos y lo que más he anhelado es que seas mi novia, quiero que nuestra relación este llena de amor, confianza mutua y en futuro casarnos.

Makoto estaba por contestar cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos de los jóvenes del valet parking.

\- Perdone ¿Es usted la Srita. Makoto Kino? – el chico le sonrió al saber que no se había equivocado – me pidieron que le entregara este paquete, me retiro buenas noches.

\- Gracias, se lo agradezco – Makoto observo que el chico salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento, toda su atención se dirigió al paquete que tenía en ambas manos, era una caja roja con un listón dorado el cual desato al ver su contenido su semblante se volvió blanco como un papel se levantó del sillón observando ambos lados del lobby, su respiración comenzó acelerarse – el regreso, el regreso – todo se volvió negro para ella.

Masato salió a buscarla para llevarla a su departamento y la vio sentada con el tipo de los banquetes, además de observar todo con la entrega del paquete y la reacción de la castaña al levantarse con brusquedad y comenzar a gritar, sus reflejos fueron exactos alcanzo atraparla en el momento que se desmayaba, la llevo al sillón cercano.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? – Masato tomo de la camisa a Motoki y lo levanto unos centímetros del piso – hable estoy esperando su maldita respuesta.

\- Suélteme – Motoki al sentir sus pies en el piso se retiró unos centímetros por si intentaba golpearlo – Makoto recibió ese paquete que provoco que se alterara como lo hizo, yo no le hice nada.

Unazuki y Tamiko se acercaron a donde estaban los hombres con Makoto desmayada, la hermana de Motoki llevaba en las manos un frasco con sales para reanimarla.

Poco a poco Makoto comenzó a despertarse por el olor penetrante del frasco, parpadeo en varios ocasiones se tocó la cabeza, al ver a Masato y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo con fuerza, comenzando a llorar y susurrándole al oído, "el viene a vengarse, el viene a matarme"

\- Preciosa, nadie te hará daño, voy a cuidar de ti, no puedo llevarte en ese estado a tu departamento.

\- Solo por favor avísenle a Setsuna que no llegaré pero no le digan que me sucedió, mañana hablaré con ella y mis amigas, todas están en peligro y no voy a perdonarme si les pasa algo por culpa de él.

\- Tamiko, has lo que pide Makoto – ordeno Masato con su voz ronca y de mando.

\- Claro señor – era la primera vez que lo veía en esas circunstancias y le dio mucho miedo sus mirada reflejaba preocupación y odio por quien se atrevió a importunar a la castaña – su auto ya está en la entrada del recinto.

\- Gracias – Masato no permitió que Makoto caminara estaba un poco débil por el desmayo y se la llevo en brazos.

Unazuki recogió la caja observó su contenido aguanto un momento la respiración para evitar gritar ahora comprendía el pavor de su amiga, aquel maldito está de regreso en la vida de su amiga.

 **= o =**

El silencio era abrumador desde que abordaron el Lexus deportivo de Sanjouin nadie dijo nada, por su parte Makoto observaba las calles vacías y lo único que importunaba era el ruido del motor del auto.

Masato la observaba de reojo tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle aunque se mantuvo al margen de la situación, si ella decidía contar su historia la escucharía para apoyarla, hizo bien en no llevarla a su departamento ya no la veía tan pálida como minutos antes no quería arriesgarse a otro ataque de pánico.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, Masato estaciono el auto frente a la puerta principal salió de este rodeando el coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a bajar a Makoto quien titiritaba de frío, se quitó el saco y se lo colocó en los hombros.

Makoto se estremeció al sentir las manos de él, nada que ver con Motoki cuando hizo lo mismo una hora antes la sensación era muy diferente deseaba que la abrazara y permanecer una eternidad en sus brazos como su fiel protector.

Kasumi Morisato ya los esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Kasumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?, debería estar dormida – la reprendió su jefe.

\- Me llamo su asistente, me informo de lo sucedido y prepare un té para la Srita. Kino, ya está el servicio en la mesita de la sala.

\- Gracias a las dos Kasumi, ve a dormir

\- Entonces me retiro, por último preparé la habitación de invitados frente al cuarto de las niñas.

Ya en la sala ambos tomaban unas humeantes tazas con té, el olor era agradable Makoto después de pelear consigo misma se arma de valor para contar su historia.

\- Mis amigas se encuentran en peligro Masato, si algo les pasa nunca me lo perdonaré ni en un millón de años.

\- Te escuchó ambos podemos resolverlo, el ver como reaccionaste al recibir la caja toda tu alegría se esfumo.

\- La caja que me entregaron venía un "Corazón Sangrante", crecen como enredaderas y son hermosas, solo que al verla de nuevo me trajo recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso porque marcaron una etapa de mi vida que deseo olvidar.

\- Makoto quiero que confíes en mí, ya sé que tenemos muy poco de conocernos y he de confesarte que desde que nos vimos en las oficinas de la naviera mi instinto me dijo que debía protegerte de cualquier eventualidad.

\- Te agradezco tu sinceridad, muy bien te contaré mi historia – Makoto suspiro - hace cinco años viví una relación tormentosa con un hombre que era todo para mí, en aquel tiempo visite a mi amiga Minako en Londres que ya tenía una carrera de modelo en ascenso y me presento a su novio James Wong y un amigo en común de ellos Henry Byrne.

Era una persona atenta, alegre, divertida poco a poco me enamore de él era un hombre encantador al mes de mi estadía en Londres nos hicimos novios, sin embargo todo eso cambio comenzó a controlar mi vida.

Cuando le dije que debía regresar a Japón para terminar mi carrera de administración, me hizo un drama monumental y sin más abandone mis estudios.

A veces el amor es tan ciego que te hace cometer estupideces, primero comenzó a controlar mi forma de vestir que no debía usar cierta ropa, posteriormente me alejo de mis amigas al grado de quitarme mi celular.

Cuando analizo aquellos momentos me río con amargura, era un manipulador en potencia.

Después de un año de vivir juntos descubrí que estaba embarazada eso me alegro y pensé que Henry daría saltos de gusto al saber que sería padre, en realidad no le pareció una buena idea y sin mediar palabra me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente desperté veinticuatro horas después en un hospital cercano para mi desgracia perdí a mi bebé – Makoto comenzó a llorar de impotencia al recordar aquel pasaje de su vida – el muy cínico me dijo que no pensaba compartirme con nadie que yo le pertenecía quien se atreviera a pensar lo contrario lo mataría.

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- Srita. Kino el día de mañana será dada de alta – la noticia fue dada por la doctora que la atendió en su convalecencia – le avisaré a su esposo, por favor tome su medicamento que le dará la enfermera y por favor tenga cuidado al bajar las escaleras.

\- Por favor tome su medicamento – la enfermera le entrego a Makoto un cono de papel con una pastilla y luego un vaso con agua – por favor guarde reposo, mañana será otro día.

\- Srita. Ruth – leyó Makoto en la placa de la enfermera, se animó en hablarle en cuanto se fue la doctora – necesito que me ayude si regreso a aquella casa el me matara como lo hizo con mi bebé, por favor le pido que vaya al consulado de mi país y les hable de mi situación, el quien dice ser mi esposo es un hombre ruin y despiadado, su carisma provoca que todos crean en él, la Dra. Morrisen está en su juego, yo nunca me caí de las escaleras, el me dio una golpiza al saber que estaba embarazada.

\- Le creo Srita. Kino, ese hombre no me da ninguna confianza desde que la trajo al hospital está como perro guardián en la sala de espera, nos contó una fantástica historia de su caída, por supuesto yo no le creí sus hematomas no eran por una caída, estos fueron dados con saña y con el puño cerrado.

\- Eres mi ángel Ruth no escribas nada porque sé que te está esperando necesito que localicen a Rei Hino hija del Senador Takashi Hino y Haruka Tenou, ellas son dos de mis amigas que tienen el temple para apoyarme en esto.

\- Así lo haré, solo le pido que se cuide y sea sumisa con él, yo le ayudaré – la enfermera se acercó a Makoto y comenzó a arreglar su almohada ya que sintió que caminaban en su dirección – muy bien señora así está mejor su almohada.

\- Si está mejor – Makoto observo a Henry estaba detrás de ellas observándolas – muy amable señorita.

\- Buenas Tardes Sr. Byrne, ya le comentó la Dra, Morrisen que su esposa sale el día de mañana – no recibió respuesta – me retiro.

Estando solos la sonrisa de idiota de Henry se volvió malévola.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa enfermera? – exigió Henry al oído de Makoto.

\- Nada solo me dio mi medicamento y me acomodo la almohada.

\- No juegues conmigo, te recuerdo que eres mía – le dio un beso en la frente – no te preocupes no intentare nada esta vez contigo, sabes que te amo, que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, solo tienes que obedecer y seremos felices.

Al día siguiente Makoto salía del hospital para regresar a su jaula de oro, la joven enfermera no pudo actuar de inmediato debido a que Henry Byrne comenzó a seguirla, se dio cuenta de ello cuando al salir más tarde de su turno lo vio a través de un escaparate mientras observaba unas botas para usar en época de lluvias.

Conocía a hombres de su calaña, su madre siempre fue una mujer sumisa y su padre el verdugo, ella no quería una vida así y una mañana dejo su casa con la bendición de su madre que la despidió con un fuerte abrazo y le dio dinero que tenía ahorrado a espaldas de su padre.

Por suerte de ella la cambiaron al pabellón de pediatría, siempre le gustaron los niños solo que se sentía triste por la chica japonesa que anhelaba su bebé, esto infundo valor para hacer una cita en el consulado japonés. La oportunidad de oro se presentó en el momento indicado.

\- Jack, sabes que no puedes tener aquí tu celular, me vas a meter en problemas – Ruth lo regaño mostrándole una cara de enojada.

\- Tu nunca te enojas – le sonrió el niño – eres un lindo ángel que nos cuida.

\- Jack, te propongo un negocio – Ruth obtuvo toda la atención del niño – voy a guardar tu celular y te doy 50 libras por usarlo para hacer una llamada telefónica.

\- Vamos a jugar a los espías entonces – el niño de ocho años entregó su celular sin dilación.

\- Si, tú serás el policía que ayude que una chica regrese con su familia, será nuestro secreto.

\- Trato hecho, prométeme que me dirás si ella regresa con ellos, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que si está en mis posibilidades ayudar que lo haga.

Ruth guardó el celular del pequeño Jack en la bolsa de su uniforme y continuo con su rutina de trabajo, en su hora de comida se encerró en uno de los vestidores, antes de hacerlo observo que nadie estuviera cerca, marcó el teléfono del consulado japonés espero a que le tomaran la llamada.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, necesito de su apoyo podría hablar con algún representante de su país, hace unas semanas una conciudadana fue internada en el hospital donde laboro, ella me pidió que la ayudara, me dio el nombre del Senador Takashi Hino y el de su hija Rei Hino quienes pueden ayudarla.

La hicieron esperar un momento y del otro lado de la línea escucha la voz de un hombre.

\- Señorita me ha dicho que una ciudadana japonesa está en peligro y le dio el nombre de un senador, eso es verdad.

\- Sí, es verdad hace dos semanas fue atendida por una serie de golpes, el hombre que venía con ella nos dijo que sufrió una caída, además perdió a su bebé.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre y en qué hospital trabaja usted? – pidió el representante del consulado.

\- Mi nombre es Ruth Simmons trabajo en St' Mary's Hospital en Westminster, también me proporciono otro nombre es Haruka Tenou, lo único que ella me pidió que sean discretos ya que su vida corre peligro.

Tres días después Ruth se estaba colocando su abrigo en los vestidores su turno ya había terminado, una compañera le informo que la esperaban en la cafetería del hospital, dos chicas japonesas.

Al llegar a la cafetería encontró a dos mujeres una de cabello negro y otra chica de cabello rubio cenizo se les veía la cara de preocupación.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo Ruth – ustedes deben ser amigas de la Srita. Kino

\- Si, ella es nuestra amiga tenemos año y medio que no sabemos nada de ella, mi nombre es Rei Hino y ella es Haruka Tenou.

\- Lo que sucede que hace dos semanas y media estuvo internada aquí en el hospital por una caída en las escaleras, al hacerle la valoración correspondiente los golpes no eran de ese tipo, estos fueron provocados con saña, por desgracia perdió a su bebé.

\- Eso es inaudito – Haruka cerro los puños, Rei la tranquilizo – tiene su reporte médico o donde vive

\- Tengo su dirección, solo que deben ser discretas tarde en localizarlas ya que la pareja de la Srita. Kino comenzó a seguirme al parecer no se tragó la historia de que le estaba acomodando la almohada un día antes de su alta.

\- Lo importante que ya estamos aquí para ayudarla, debemos sacarla del país lo antes posible – apremio Rei – muchas gracias por ayudarla vino de vacaciones con una amiga en común y de la noche a la mañana nos informó que se quedaría a vivir en Londres que conoció un hombre maravilloso.

\- La Srita. Kino está viviendo un infierno eso se lo puedo asegurar ese Henry Byrne es de los hombres que con una sonrisa tiene a todas las personas a sus pies, solo que es un ser sin alma y corazón – Ruth estaba por llorar pero tomo fuerzas para no hacerlo.

\- Si ese hombre es como usted lo dice mi amiga está viviendo con el mismo diablo, le aconsejaría que deje su trabajo porque en el momento que descubra que su prisionera escapo, atará cabos y correrá peligro – Haruka saco de su saco una chequera, lleno uno de los cheques y se lo entregó a la enfermera – tome esto es para usted debe irse lo antes posible si podemos ayudarla más adelante no dude en llamarnos, lo que está haciendo por nuestra querida Makoto se lo agracemos en el alma.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos más Ruth les informo de su estado físico y mental, siempre está en alerta constante y al escuchar la voz de su pareja se pone nerviosa, la tiene completamente dominada.

 **= o =**

Henry Byrne salía contadas ocasiones de la casa, por lo que el rescate de Makoto se complicaba tardaron varios días para poder contactarla lo cual fue inútil, aunque la única persona extraña a la casa era la señora de la limpieza que iba martes, jueves y sábado lograron convencerla con varias libras de por medio y consiguieron la información que necesitaban ya tenían fecha y hora.

Cada 25 de mes la pareja salía a cenar fuera de casa, en la mente enferma de Byrne todo era perfecto, siempre tenía un regalo costoso para ella desde abrigos, aretes, gargantillas, pulseras.

Llegaron al restaurante habitual, en la misma mesa de siempre el pedía por ella, Makoto trataba de ser la mujer sumisa que él deseaba y después de regresar a la casa se comportó como tal y digamos que tuvo días de paz, aunque al momento de intimar tenía que aguantar el asco que le daba el disfruta del momento en cambio ella suplicaba que parara.

Makoto al conocer el restaurante noto algo extraño lo primero que encontró en las mesas fueron azucenas Casablanca las favorita de su amiga Rei y lo otro la loción de Haruka en el ambiente.

Ya estaban en el postre y por brindar por otro mes de noviazgo cuando la luz del establecimiento se fue Makoto aguanto la respiración cuando descubrió entre las sombras una figura conocida que le soltó un botellazo en la cabeza a Henry que cayó desmayado sobre la mesa.

\- Hola preciosa eres libre, Rei nos espera a una cuadra de aquí puedes correr – pregunto Haruka.

\- Claro, vamos gracias por venir por mí - Makoto abandono el restaurante junto con Haruka.

Rei ya las esperaba en un auto al ver a Makoto corrió a abrazarla.

\- Perdón por interrumpirlas ya tenemos que irnos la compañía de luz solo nos apoyarían unos 10 minutos con el corte debemos ir al aeropuerto de Heathrow y tomar el avión con dirección a Amsterdam.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando Makoto término de contarle parte de la historia con su ex pareja.

\- Aquel día respire aire puro, mis amigas son como mi familia las quiero mucho, ya nos esperaban en el aeropuerto personal del consulado japonés me entregaron un pasaporte y abordamos con dirección a Amsterdam, nos quedamos ahí una semana y la siguiente parada fue Japón.

Masato odiaba aquel hombre que la daño, merecía todos los males de mundo en el poco tiempo que conoce a Makoto es una persona alegre, con metas y sus hijas la adoran eso mismo sintió cuando la conoció, la única vez que vivió ese sentimiento de bienestar fue cuando vivía su esposa Naru.

\- Makoto quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo, desde ahora voy a protegerte no pienso desampararte para nada, quiero que esa sonrisa que me conquisto brille siempre en tu rostro.

\- Gracias Masato por brindarme tu apoyo debemos ir a dormir ya es tarde

\- Claro ven te acompaño a tu habitación

Ambos subieron al primer piso caminaron por un largo pasillo llegando a la habitación de invitados.

\- Es aquí duerme tranquilamente – Masato estaba controlándose anhelaba besar los labios de la castaña.

\- Nos vemos en la mañana entonces que descanses – Makoto entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

 **= o =**

Tanto Makoto como Masato no podían dormir estaban dando vueltas por la habitación, el primero en caer fue Masato salió de habitación camino a la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y la vio parada en el ventanal, la luz de la luna le daba un aire de diosa griega.

\- Ya no puedo contenerme Makoto, necesito besarte, sentir tus labios en los míos, por favor no me rechaces sabes que no quiero dañarte.

\- No te contengas no pude darte una respuesta por lo sucedido, y mi respuesta es sí quiero ser tu novia, me siento feliz a tu lado y quiero a tus hijas, solo te pido que seas paciente conmigo.

Masato no dejo que hablara, comenzó a besarla con extrema ternura, bajo el zipper del vestido y este callo a sus pies, por su parte Makoto le desabotono la camisa para quitársela y dejarla en el suelo, lo abrazo su piel se sentía ardiente al igual que la de ella.

La llevo a la cama y la recostó la admiro de pies a cabeza solo la cubría su ropa interior de encaje de color blanco él se quitó lo pantalones para quedar en bóxer, se colocó encima de ella procurando no aprisionarla con su peso, comenzando a besarse de nuevo.

Makoto sentía de nuevo el amor en su corazón desde que conoció a la familia Sanjouin se sintió que ya formaba parte de la familia desde el primer día que las niñas se escondieron en su florería. Ya era momento de olvidar todo su pasado, quería sentirse amada en este momento, Masato le quito el resto de su ropa al ver liberados los pechos de la castaña comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos el tumulto de emociones para ella era el nirvana en su cúspide paso sus manos por la espalda de él clavándole las uñas e hizo lo mismo despojándolo de la última prenda que restaba.

Se unieron en un cálido abrazo al fin podían considerarse completos después de tantos años de soledad, Makoto disfrutaba la fogosidad de él, lo abrazo con sus piernas encajo sus uñas en sus nalgas para que no se detuviera.

Nunca imagino en sus sueños más locos que Makoto le respondiera con esa fogosidad felina le gustaba su aplomo y fiereza, sentir como exigía de sus atenciones hizo que la llenara por completo, se mantuvieron unidos unos momentos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, sonreían de complicidad, pero la diversión estaba solo comenzando, sin esperar un momento de reposo Makoto se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda provocando que cierto amigo despertase de nuevo.

La oportunidad debía aprovecharse Makoto lo introdujo en ella y comenzó a moverse de manera cadenciosa, al sentir que su orgasmo estaba por venir Masato la coloco nuevamente boca arriba, la embistió de nuevo y sintió que ella se estremecía debajo de él.

Después de la acción se dieron cuenta que la temperatura bajo radicalmente, se metieron en las cobijas para dormir un rato, lo cual lo hicieron de inmediato ella descansaba en el torso desnudo de Masato y el por su parte le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole "te amo princesa".

 **= o =**

El movimiento en casa de la Familia Sanjouin comenzaba desde las ocho de la mañana aunque fuera domingo esa era la rutina, lo que si era extraño eran las visitas la primera fue la de Tamiko llevo el bolso de Makoto que dejo olvidado en el salón del evento.

Las niñas despertaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana para tomar su desayuno, estaban en eso cuando escucharon una conversación que provoco que salieran corriendo con dirección a la habitación de invitados.

 **= o =**

\- Despierta dormilona es momento de bajar a desayunar – Masato comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Makoto para que se despertara.

\- Otro ratito merecemos quedarnos un rato más en la cama además, tengo mucho sueño, soñé que un dios me hizo el amor de manera salvaje.

\- Wow, soñamos lo mismo preciosa, igual soñé lo mismo una diosa del Olimpo me llevo a su palacio y se entregó a mí de una manera fogosa, eso se llama privilegio yo siendo un simple mortal.

Estaban con retomar su juego erótico, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entraban las niñas para abrazar a Makoto.

\- ¡Makoto que sorpresa que…! ¿Qué haces aquí papá? – preguntaron las niñas al unísono

\- Bueno, yo, yo – la cara de vergüenza era tal que las palabras no salían correctamente de su boca

\- Lo que sucede niñas que sufrí una pesadilla y su papá vino a cuidarme

\- ¡Ah! sí es eso debería estar sentado en una silla, cuando nosotras tenemos una pesadilla él siempre coloca una silla en medio de nuestras camas.

\- Lo que sucede que yo tenía, tenía – Makoto también se quedó sin palabras

\- Ella tenía mucho frió por eso estoy aquí cuidándola.

\- Yuriko, Kumiko venga a terminar de desayunar, si no vienen no hay MI VECINO TOTORO – les grito su nana desde las escaleras.

Las niñas salieron de la habitación con dirección al comedor, en cuanto salieron Makoto y Masato comenzaron a reír por poco las niñas los descubren en una situación comprometedora.

\- De ahora en adelante, tendremos que poner seguro a la puerta mis hijas son impredecibles – Masato se levantó para poner seguro a la puerta y regalando una maravillosa vista de su trasero – continuamos jugando preciosa aún tengo ganas de ti.

\- Yo igual, aunque tengo miedo que todo sea un sueño – Makoto bajo la mirada y le parece más interesante el edredón de la cama.

\- No piensas en eso, hicimos el amor de manera fogosa además ya marcamos nuestro territorio – Masato toco el hombro de Makoto que ya tenía una mordida en el hombro.

\- Solo te pido paciencia, al ver aquella flor mis miedos del pasado regresaron a mí y eso no es tan agradable, yo quiero ser feliz de nuevo.

\- Así lo haremos, por el momento quiero desayunarte

La primera en bajar a desayunar fue Makoto con una amplia sonrisa, cuando salió del baño encontró su bolso y una muda de ropa que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, estas se las mando Tamiko, eran de la misma complexión, además las pequeñas alborotadoras ya estaban viendo la película prometida.

Makoto estaba tomando una delicioso café con leche, cuando recordó que debía tener llamadas perdidas de Minako y como imagino tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes, la haría sufrir un rato más uno de los mensajes era de un número desconocido recordó que Unazuki le informo que había perdido su celular ayer cuando llegaron al centro de convenciones, abrió el mensaje y los temores volvieron a ella.

Masato sonreía pero su alegría se desvaneció al ver a Makoto nuevamente nerviosa, le quito el celular que traía en la mano y leyó el mensaje:

"Mi vida, ayer luciste esplendida en ese vestido color champagne, no te preocupes pronto volveremos a estar juntos y regresaremos a casa donde te esperan los corazones sangrantes".

\- Eso ya fue suficiente – Makoto le quito su celular a Masato y mando un mensaje a sus amigas – quiero vivir en paz, quiero una vida tranquila es mucho pedir.

Masato, la abrazo fuertemente, en esta situación iba a cobrar algunos favores de sus años en la interpol.

El celular de Makoto comenzó a recibir mensajes, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

\- Srita. Kino le habla su amiga la Srita. Meiou – llego Kasumi para entregarle el teléfono inalámbrico

Mientras Makoto hablaba con su amiga, su celular comenzó a sonar, la llamada era de Haruka Tenou, Masato tomo la llamada y no hacer esperar a la corredora de autos.

\- Haruka, soy Masato, ella está bien por favor anota mi dirección es posible que todas se reúnan en dos horas aquí en mi casa.

Masato le dio la dirección a Haruka, se acercó a Makoto y le dio un beso en la cabeza le dijo que iba a su despacho, al entrar cerro con seguro saco de uno de sus cajones un celular y marco uno de los números de la lista.

\- Soy Sanjouin necesito de tu ayuda quiero que me investigues el siguiente nombre en tu base de datos, se llama Henry Byrne.

Continuara…

Por fin termine el capítulo 12 de Prometo estar Contigo, conocieron un poco del pasado de Makoto y del psicópata de su ex novio, no me maten si fui un poco cruel con ella, a mí también me dolió solo que es un mal necesario. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
